Tears in Heaven
by Javiiru
Summary: La historia sucede en un pueblo de inglaterra llamado east midlands , su protagonista es la joven de 15 años Amy Woodman quien despues de muchas cosas su vida comienza a cambiar...
1. Tears in heaven

**PREFACIO**

_No podía sen__tir ningún sentimiento excepto por mis amigos, me angustiaba saber que todo seria igual que siempre, la misma sala, los mismos grupos y sobre todo la misma gente que me mira con tal de que yo sepa que no soy bienvenida…pero nunca creí que ellos llegarían y cambiarían todo el ambiente, nunca creí que podía mi mente creer eso y mucho menos saber que era verdad, lo único que sabia era que todo era posible incluso lo inexistente…_

**LA LLEGADA**

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se escucho el ensordecedor aviso de mi madre.

-Amy! Llegaras tarde y el primer día.-se notaba toda su preocupación en la voz.

-No te preocupes Bernice, llegaremos a tiempo, además es el primer día de clases.- le dije a mi madre de la forma mas calmada posible, aunque no me podía engañar, por dentro sentía una angustia que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Esa mañana todo pasó muy rápido de tal modo en que de un segundo a otro me vi bajando las escaleras y corriendo hacia el dorado _Toyota camry _que mi madre había adquirido hace un par de meses. Me senté de copiloto y como consecuencia me molestaba el sol en la vista por lo cual "disfrute" observando las calles de _East Midlands_, las cuales como siempre estaban llenas de hojas, pero había que admitir le daban color a tan nefasto día.

-Vas muy callada mas de lo normal, incluso tu hermano esta más normal- note la preocupación en la voz de Bernice y entendí que se me notaba demasiado.

-es verdad Amy, estas muy pálida.-Ben, mi hermano siempre tan observador

- es que no me es muy cómodo ir _Northgate School_ sobre todo con los compañeros que tengo lo que menos quiero es ir.- le dije muy cortante y bastante fría.

Sabía que seria lo mismo de todos los años, que están las mismas personas y que muy en el fondo todo nuestro compañerismo era una gran y negra farsa. Siempre se me considero rara por no decir inadaptada de parte de mis compañeros, por lo cual no era un sentimiento agradable encontrarme con ellos en la secundaria .Quedaban minutos para las 8 así que aceleramos, no logre visibilizar una larga fila de autos y de repente me encontré con la entrada de la secundaria, la cual mantenía su aspecto campestre que en el fondo me encantaba, y alrededor se mantenía los árboles y sus lagos.

-Recojo a Ben y después en la tarde vengo por ti.-me dijo, segura de que saldría de su trabajo a esa hora.

-no te preocupes-dije de modo cortante-nos vemos, cuídate.

Subí las escaleras con una velocidad razonable, para así observar si había habido un cambio en las salas o incluso en las paredes pero no, tampoco se noto la presencia de gente nueva, ese fue el momento en donde toda esperanza murió. En ese momento estaba aproximándome al salón, se escuchaba demasiado ruido, cosa que normalmente me molestaba.

-AMY!!-Grito con mucha euforia Lessie Stithone-¿como estas?, te extrañe demasiado.

-Hola estoy bien ¿y tu?- pregunte respetuosamente.

-Muy bien aunque solo vine para verlos a ustedes-se refirió al grupo de pocas personas del curso, por las cuales valía la pena venir.

-okay. Me iré a sentar-dije de modo de correr a un banco solo.

Me dirigí a un banco vacío que estaba al costado de una ventana, me gustaba por que en caso de aburrimiento me divertía ver el hermoso paisaje que estaba al frente mío, uno lleno de hermosos valles y árboles que al atardecer parecía un cuadro de pintura. Deje mi mochila y me dirigí a saludar a Jacob Weisz, Maverick heynworth, Alexander McGraw y Matt Harris a quienes ya conocía hace 2 años, eras personas como yo se podría decir.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-dije mirándolos a todos y tratando de parecer contenta.

-bien ¿y tu?- respondieron todos a modo de coro, lo que facilito escuchar a cada uno.

De pronto se me acerco Maverick, a quien conocía hace 2 años, era una persona muy buena por lo cual era importante para mí.

-Hola se me hizo fastidioso volver a levantarme temprana y sobre todo llegar acá-dijo con mi misma cara de aburrimiento.

-Si, nada peor que volver y ver mas de los mismo, solo quedan 2 años que aguantar-asegure mirando las distintas mirandas que nos seguían como si fuéramos presas y ellos los fuertes depredadores.

-Pro lo bueno es que no te sentaras sola, llegaron 3 alumnos nuevos.-me miro con una sonrisa que tenia una chispa de esperanza.

-¿QUE? ¿COMO?- quede atónita ante esa sorpresa, mi rostro no lo podía ocultar.

-Se llaman…

Y en ese preciso momento entran 3 figuras .Nunca pensé que tal belleza existía, sobre todo en esta secundaria. Me fui a sentar a mi banco, solo que a observar mientras Lessie y Rebecca Lee, quienes se ubicaron adelante mío para comentar sus vacaciones y todos su vida durante los últimos 2 meses, tema que mi mente no podía captar y no le daba su importancia, mientras que los 3 misteriosos se comenzaron a acercar hacia mi espacio, al lado mío se ubico una joven de mi edad, pelirroja con el cabello liso y largo hasta el antebrazo, su color de pelo era tan impactante que parecían llamas ; atrás se sentó un joven de pelo negro azabache liso; y al lado me miraba con curiosidad una joven de pelo castaño parecido al mío, solo que el mío es hasta los hombros y oscuro, el de ella no, era largo y ondulado.

Lo más peculiar era su extrema palidez, no se comparaba con el blanco de las nubes mucho menos con el de las rosas. Y sus ojos, nunca había presenciado un color de ojos así, un amarillo ocre, me hundí en su color que era el perfecto reflejo de un amanecer pero solo que este amanecer era perfecto ningún color desentonaba era casi divinos belleza me tenia atontada, no podía apartar la mirada ante tan indiscutible belleza .En ese momento llego la maestra Anne Walker, quien nos saludo a todos y enseguida empezó con la asistencia y en menos de cuatro nombres, se mostraron.

-Ashley, Chad y Claire Archer- dijo amablemente la maestra.

-Aquí.- dijo Ashley, mi compañera de banco señalando a sus hermanos y ella misma.

Espere mi turno en la lista mirando hacia fuera, tratando de que mi conciencia asimilara a aquellos extraños nuevos, pero me era incapaz de concentrarme.

-Amy Woodman.

-Presente.- lamentablemente, luego sentí unas miradas atrás mío, eran extrañas aunque el miedo impidió que mis músculos del cuello se movieras y ver que pasa, pero me fue incapaz de ejercer.

-¿Amy?, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?- pregunto Ashley con voz de niña pequeña y curiosa, su voz era tan melodiosa que era únicamente audible en el salón.

-Si, mucho gusto.-respondí abobada mirando.

-Ello son mis hermanos Claire y Chad- los mire atentamente, Chad tenia una mirada picarona mientras que Claire me miraba extraño, como si le escondiera algo.

-Perdón pero, yo nunca los había visto- dije tratando de que me explicasen su existencia.

-No te preocupes, somos nuevos, llegamos hace poco con mi familia, asíque es primer día fuera de casa.-su respuesta me daba una seguridad casi familiar.

-Que bien y ¿Dónde están viviendo?-sabia que seria catalogada como la metida del salón pero me era extraño, porque cerca de mi casa habían casas en venta pero ninguna había sido comprada.

-Cerca de la Panadería Owens, por un camino de árboles en la colina, es fácil visibilizarla, la encontraras fácilmente.-me costaba creerlo, hasta el sábado no había nada y era casi imposible que el domingo les construyeran una casa.

-que bien, yo vivo cerca de ustedes claro que no en la colina sino a unas pocas manzanas.-mi casa era demasiado normal de 2 niveles y campestre, color caqui, lo que para la época de otoño le venia muy bien.

-GENIAL AMY! Deberías ir a visitarnos, para ponernos al tanto de todo este pueblo- me extraño su tan sorpresiva invitación.-

-Yo...

-¡NO!-grito débilmente Claire, pero no fue un grito de enojo ni nada parecido, era un grito de miedo

-Claire, que te pasa, solo es una invitación.- solo pensaba en lo poco que habíamos hablado y ya estaba a punto de golpearme.

-Es solo que, es muy pronto.- su respuesta fue lo suficientemente falsa para afirmarme a negarme a tal invitación.

-No te preocupes Ashley, otro día además así aviso a mi madre.- trate de entenderla y calmar las aguas.

-Bueno…-Ashley se mostraba perturbada, sobre todo con las miradas de muerte que Claire le lanzaba.

El día se me hizo eterno, durante la clase de matemáticas no entendí unos ejercicios pero amablemente Ashley me ayudo. Por instante dirigía la vista hacia la ventana pero después de unos minutos observe el reflejo de Claire abrazada por Chad que la puso contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Era experta en el tema del sufrimiento y pena por lo cual no me costo divisar que a pesar de no estar llorando, su corazón si lo hacia.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, tome enjugo y mi emparedado, y fuimos al casino con los chicos y Lessie y Rebecca, mientras algunos compraban me asegure una mesa con Lessie lo mas alejada de la realidad, esperamos a que llegaran para empezar a comer.

-¿Cómo son ellos?- me dijo Alexander mirando hacia la puerta por donde se aproximaban los Archer.

-Son como nosotros.-asegure con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿y tienen mas hermanos?-Rebecca como siempre ansiosa a que mi respuesta fuera un "_si tienen hermanos_"

-No lo se.-se me paso por la mente que tuvieran, tal vez que fueran universitarios.

-Bueno, si no tienen entonces ¿Quién es el?- dijo Matt mirando diagonalmente desde nuestra mesa.

Quede perpleja ante el avistamiento de otro mas, era mas alto que Chad, de pelo castaño y bastante serio pero su belleza le era la misma que sus hermanos.

-No se quien es, pero es tan lindo- Lessie siempre con su comentario cursi.

Todos nos mostrábamos los suficientemente asombrados para poder seguir comiendo, no era cualquier cambio, era uno grande.

-¡Vienen para acá!- grito jake con tal de que despertáramos de nuestro estado de ausencia.

-Se de vocera Amy, aun no tenemos confianza para hablarles.-no me podía negar ante esa petición, porque en verdad daban un poco de miedo pero no tenia problemas ya había probado ese miedo.

-¡Hola!-dijo Ashley acompañado por el último joven

-Hola, Ashley ellos son Lessie, Rebecca, Maverick, Alexander, Matt y jake.-mientras los nombraba cada uno hacia un gesto o movimiento para que Ashley los identificara.

-Soy Ashley y este es mi hermano mayor Andrew.- lo presento a todos, no podíamos quitarle la vista, me sentía deprimida a su lado como si irradiara algo de angustia.

-HOLA!!-dijeron Lessie y Rebecca

-Hola, me puedo ir ahora Ashley.- dijo en un tono séptico, pero note que su voz era muy rara pero linda.

-Discúlpenlo, es tímido y un viejo odioso.- dijo con una risa gigante Ashley.

-Eres horrorosa.-dijo Andrew mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se marcho en dirección a la mesa.

-Igual que tu querido, buen provecho- se marcho corriendo para tomarle el brazo, su diferencia de estatura era notoria, Andrew mediría 1.80 y Ashley 1.55, ni yo de 1.60 me vería así, pero su silueta me recuerda a un padre con su hija de 8 años, pero a la ves me producía risa porque Ashley parecía disfrutar el bochorno de su hermano y sus pies danzaban hasta la mesa.

-Parecen adinerados, solo míralos.- dijo Matt pero no refiriéndose hacia ellos como personas sino como vestían

Hasta el momento me fije en ellos pero no en sus ropas, cada uno tenia su estilo, Ashley vestía una polera blanca con motivos plomos y negros y un Capri blanco además de zapatillas, estas ultimas tenían el aspecto de zapatillas de ballet; Claire era sofisticada, vestía un jeans claro y una blusa beige hermosa; Chad ocupaba unos jeans y un polerón azul marino y Andrew unos jeans negros con su chaqueta.

Todo paso muy rápido, terminaron las clases y yo espera a mi madre afuera del colegio sentada en la calle, todos se despidieron y al frente de mi , mis compañeros me miraban con envidia y no entendía porque hasta que…

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?- me dirigió la palabra Claire quien iba extrañamente de la mano con Chad y al otro lado de la calle me movía la mano, al lado de un _Bugatti sedan _negro que brillaba tanto que era mejor no tenerle el ojo encima.

-Si claro, cuídense nos vemos mañana.-dije muy segura y feliz.

-Adiós.- dijo Chad con Claire mientras se alejaban a su lujoso coche.

-adiós.- dije con tono suave.

Ahora todos mis compañeros mi miraban con cara de pocos amigos, pensé que se acercarían pero no fue así. Justo a tiempo como dijo Bernice, me recogió y nos dirigimos a casa.

En el tracto de la secundaria a la casa presenciamos una mudanza cerca de nosotros, muy raro sobre todo en la época en donde las casas tenían un valor elevado mas de lo normal. Bernice se dio cuenta de que mi día no fue normal

-¿Cómo estuvo el día? ¿Te molestaron?- me dijo muy preocupada, posiblemente por mi estado de animo en la mañana.

-aunque no lo creas, llegaron compañeros nuevos, sus nombres son Ashley, Claire, Chad y Andrew Archer, aunque Andrew va un curso mas adelante que nosotros.-siéndole muy honesta.

-¡Genial!, no sabes que para la cena tengo una rica lasaña.-dijo entusiasmada

-que exquisito-honestamente era lo único que comería después del extraño almuerzo de hoy.

Llegamos a casa, cenamos todos juntos y después nos fuimos a dormir, me costo conciliar el sueño por lo cual decidí tomar mi chaleco favorito y salir afuera. Hacia frío pero no como para no estar 10 minutos, me senté en el pasto a mirar las estrellas estaban mas brillantes que nunca hasta que derepente sentí ruidos en los árboles que se encontraban a 30 metros de mi casa. No me asuste porque naturalmente siempre hay ardillas u otros animales pero derepente vi una figura entre los árboles, esta estaba encorvada y sus ojos rojos reflejaban tanto miedo como maldad, me pare para ver pero me comencé a asustar, derepente miro hacia atrás y no había nada, me volteo y la figura había desparecido en la fracción de un segundo. Eso fue mi alarma para entrar, subí rápido a mi alcoba deje el chaleco en la silla y me acosté, me dormí mirando hacia la ventana y ¿pensando que era tan extraño ser que vi?, ¿porque solamente lo vi yo? , ¿Habría sido una alucinación mía o solamente estaba ante algo inexplicable? Después de pensar bastante pude dormir pensando en como seria mañana…


	2. El Nuevo

**EL NUEV****O**

Desperté con un leve sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo respecto a los acontecimientos que sucedieron ayer en la noche, no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella criatura entre los árboles.

Me vestí tranquilamente, me puse unos pantalones negros y un chaleco, esa mañana hacia un frío peculiar, no era ni extremadamente frío y no hacia calor.

Llegue al salón y hay estaban todos, solo que esta ves mis compañeros me miraban con un odio que irradiaba por todo el ambiente, me senté y enseguida me asaltaron mis amigos.

-¿te diste cuenta?- me pregunto casi gritándome Lessie

-no hay necesidad de gritar.-dije tratando de que se callara un poco- ahora si, ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunte.

-observa la sala, pero _obsérvala muy bien_.-su entonación en sus últimas palabras fue diferente, tanto así que llego a dar miedo, observe a Alexander, Jake, Lessie, Rebecca, Matt y Maverick, con tal de que sus miradas me dieran una respuesta anticipada, pero no lo logre.

Me puse a _observar _el salón, observe el diario mural ubicado en el fondo de la sala, vi. El pizarrón, los grupos de conversación y de repente note algo extraño, algo que no estaba ayer, y al cual no le encontraba lógica. Era un banco extra, había al final de la sala un banco más, pero para quien seria, si solo habían llegado Ashley y sus hermanos, y Andrew lo dejo en claro que era un curso mayor.

-¿pero, de quien es ese banco, si no llegara nadie mas o me equivoco?- los mire, entre todos me esquivaron la mirada.

-soy la única que no sabe ¿cierto?- esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, me la respondí yo sola y lo único que faltaba era que todo la secundaria supiera, solo de ese modo me coronaria la _reina de las despistadas_.

-se llama Collin Brown y ¿sabes? Vive muy cerca de ti.- era obvio la mudanza de ayer en la noche

-pero ¿ustedes como saben tanto?- el banco estaba vacío y la maestra Anne aun no llegaba.

- bueno Lessie y Rebecca fueron y…

-como que nosotras.- dijo Rebecca enojada- ustedes también estuvieron-afirmo

-bueno _todos_ fuimos al libro de clases y vimos el ultimo casillero de la hoja y vimos su nombre.- era muy obvio como pero, no me caía en la mente como alguien que se cambia solo ayer, ya venga a la secundaria.

Mientras todos conversábamos de las expectativas del chico nuevo, me retire un momento para dejar mis cosas en el banco, no me había percatado de la llegada de los hermanos Archer por lo cual le salude con mucho respeto.

-hola.- dije inquieta

-¡hola! Amy- me dijo Ashley con una emoción a la que me estaba tratando de acostumbrar, pero era muy divertido, incluso sus hermanos se reían de ves encunado de su entusiasmo compulsivo.

-oye, perdón pero ¿de que hablaba Lessie? Digamos que su voz no es muy tímida.- dijo riendo entre dientes.

-sobre un chico nuevo que llegara hoy por lo visto.

-uno alto, de pelo liso…y de ojos rojos.-me miro preocupada mas que nada asustada.

-no lo se, no lo hemos visto.

- no te preocupes

- mas vale que se sienten todos-dijo Claire mirándome con una leve sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- me preocupo un poco pero su sonrisa lo hizo ver poco importante.

-vendrá en 30 segundos la maestra- me aseguro como si tuviera cámaras en los pasillos.-sino me crees es cosa tuya.

-te creo.- le asegure

-ahora mira la puerta y cuenta hasta 10.- me dijo como si fuera un mago profesional.

Mire atenta a la alerta de que la maestra Anne estuviera hay, y así fue.

-Buenos días.-dijo amorosamente la maestra

-pero… ¿Cómo?

- te contare.- me dijo atenta a mi reacción, pero en ese momento Ashley le tiro una hoja de papel en la cabeza y la mira con una mirada que a cualquiera le hubiera provocado una taquicardia.

-es solo suerte Amy y ver que el reloj marca las 8- dijo mirándome y lazándole pequeñas miradas a Claire.

-OK.- fue lo único que me salio, sabia que no era eso y no me contaría por otra cosa, pero mi mente borro ese incidente enseguida, ya que delante de todos se encontraba un joven alto, de 1.70, su piel era pálida como la de los Archer , por un momento pensé que eran familiares,

su pelo liso negro resaltaban los hermoso pero extraños ojos rojos que tenia, parecían reales pero es una realidad imposible, no me quedo pensar de que era un lente de contacto.

-el es Collin Brown y será su nuevo compañero, trátenlo con respeto y no lo molesten.- al _no lo molesten _que se refirió la maestra no fue a molestarlo precisamente, sino al invitarlo a las fiestas salvajes que hacen y al principal vicio que tienen mis compañero…el alcohol y cigarrillo.

Collin, me costaba nombrarlo, inclusive en mi mente, era demasiado luego para poder llamarlo por su propio nombre. Vi de reojo como siempre, como se ubicada en la sala, se sentó y mientras observaba me dirigió una mirada y una risa de la cual yo me sentí algo incomoda y voltee mi cabeza.

Pase toda la clase de ingles resolviendo una guía en las cuales, a veces me pedían leer, cosa que con mis compañeros detestaba hacer, pero no me quedaba opción, solo leía. Ashley se dio cuenta, y cuando me paraba a leer me escribía en su cuaderno "_vamos Amy_", eso me daba animo y bastante risa, asíque me importaba cada vez menos salir a leer siempre que Ashley me apoyara. La clase de historia me la pase bien, aunque para ser sincera gracias a Chad no pase vergüenza, me sentía intrigada por Collin, por esta razón cada 5 minutos miraba hacia atrás y cuando me preguntaban algo Chad me decía indiscretamente.

Sonó la campana de almuerzo, y todos fuimos a la misma mesa de siempre, y como era de esperarse vimos a los Archer en su mesa, solo que esta vez, todos miran a Collin que se acercaba hacia nosotros. Pero mi mirada se desvío hacia los Archer quienes preocupados y con miedo miraban a Collin quien debes encunado los miraba con ojos pasivos.

-viene para acá Collin- nos aseguro Alexander

-ojala que tenga una actitud bueno y no sea como los de la clase- me miro Maverick tratando de que reaccionará a su comentario

-cualquier persona ajena a nuestros compañeros es mejor- dije mirando a todos los revoltosos corriendo hacia las mesas mas grandes para comer.

-ojala que sea de confiar, que no sea un espía para ellos.- dijo jake, no pude resistir mi risa a tal comentario que en el fondo sabia que era verdad.

De repente vimos que Collin no se acercaba a nosotros, sino que venia para instalarse con nosotros, esto nos alarmo a todos por lo que como cualquier persona normal, hicimos acciones tontas, como Lessie que tomo jugo con la tapa puesta, Rebecca miraba el vacío, y nosotros estábamos bien hasta que yo fallé, Victoria Keller es una de las lideres de mis compañeros , es extremadamente odiosa y posiblemente el ser mas horrible que haya creado la tierra , no físicamente sino que como persona, denigra a cualquiera que se le acerque y su actitud de _soy el único ser humano perfecto_ , molesta a todos ,inclusive a los maestro.

Pensé que la indiferencia les bastaba pero no, victoria y los demás comenzaron a decir cosas, o más bien dicho a gritar, como bichos raros y eso, pero justo cuando Collin se acerco a 2 metros de la mesa gritaron insultos que ninguna persona diría delante de alguien desconocido. Mi mente colapso en ese momento y en señal de eso moví el cuello y un múltiple sonido de huesos rompieron la barrera del silencio.

-veo que no les caen muy bien.- mirándolos con un sentimiento de indiferencia hacia ellos.

-no, solo porque somos sensatos y diferentes a ellos.- dijo Matt

- porque no vamos a sus indignas fiestas.- agrego jake

-además de que ellos son unos fumadores y alcohólicos y nosotros en cambio nuestra única droga son nuestros amigos.-corregí yo.

-buen pensamiento.- mi miro y me lo dijo, no pude mirarlo a la cara.

-siéntate acá con nosotras.-le dijo Rebecca con tal de que quedara al medio de ella y Lessie

-no gracias me siento aquí.- tomo una silla y se sentó al lado mío, pero muy al lado mío.

Todos conversaron de diversas cosas, entre ellas el incidente recién ocurrido de Victoria, mi mente estaba colapsada y eso infringió en que mi apetito desapareciera.

-¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto Collin preocupado se le notaba en sus verdes ojos.

-no, la hermosa situación de victoria me dejo sin ganas de nada.- sinceramente quería pegarle pero sabia que ellos eran mas y que no había forma de ganarles.

-no dejes que esa tonta te quite las ganas de comer.-dijo enrabiado y mirándola fijamente con una mirada de odio.- solo quiere hacerte sentir mal , pero a pesar de que no te conozco nada siento que eres lo suficientemente madura para sus comentario.-dijo seguro

-gracias por eso.- dije muy impresionada, y casi sin respirar no sentía ni mi corazón mucho menos si corría sangre por mis venas.

-creo que me iré, cuídate, despídeme de los demás.- y así fue, se fue silencioso y paso por al lado de la mesa de victoria, la mira con tal de que esta se sintiera horrible.

-¿Qué paso, que le dijiste, adonde se fue?- me dijo histérica Rebecca

-No le dije nada ni mucho menos lo eche, solo se fue no me dijo adonde.- le dije mirándola y tratando de que entendiera que no espanto a la gente.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Lessie pregunto mirando mientras Collin se alejaba.

-Nada, solo que no lo tomáramos en cuenta.-no podría decirle que me había dado ánimo, seria como ser la carnada para ellas, tomando en cuenta que a Rebecca y Lessie tenían interés por Collin.

Después todos volvieron a conversar de todo, sobre las clases, los maestros, y sobre todo el incidente de victoria y en eso me di cuenta de que Andrew corría a una velocidad casi inimaginable, mis ojos apenas los vieron y posiblemente fui la única que presencio esto. De pronto Claire miraba fijamente la nada, y Chad y Andrew esperaban paciente a Claire, mientras que Ashley me miraba, pero no cualquier mirada, sino una de peligro, como de advertencia.

Luego que sonara la campana todos nos retiramos, botamos las basuras y extrañamente Ashley y sus hermanos iban detrás de nosotros como una especie de guarda espaldas. En un momento me separe del grupo y subí por la otra escalera y los chicos por la otra, y en ese preciso momento vi un movimiento estratégico, como si fueran policías o algo parecido, Ashley me seguí a mi, y Chad y Claire a los chicos. Subí lo mas rápido al salón y hay estaba él, pálido y con sus ojos rojos. Antes que pudiera Ashley se adelanto bruscamente a mi, como si algo me fuera a atacar.

Luego de sentarme y antes de que entrara la maestra, apareció Andrew, pero no con su mirada escéptica ni mucho menos, sino con una mirada aterrada y de miedo. Se acerco rápidamente a Ashley y le susurro.

- cuídala, no queremos que nos descubran y menos que muera alguien_- _Ashley lo miro seria y yo quede helada ante sus ultimas palabras.

_Y menos que muera alguien_, esas palabras me provocaron un certero ataque cardíaco, unos segundos donde mi sangre se congelaba y mi corazón se encontraba en un estado pausado. Las últimas horas de clase fueron infernales, en matemáticas pasaban el _Teorema de Thales,_ lo único que logre escribir fueron los horrorosos triángulos que retorcían en mi mente. De vez en cuando observaba a Ashley, Chad y Claire quienes miraban a Collin con preocupación.

-Cierto, señorita Amy- me pillo desprevenida la maestra Jessica Hall, quien era muy buena conmigo, pero me había descubierto.

-disculpe maestras, me distraje- no podía negarlo, me tenia absorbida su mirada.

-ponga atención para la otra, le servirá para los exámenes.-concluyó.

Fueron a los pocos segundos que vi los ojos de Ashley, estos que eran de un ocre suave estaban intensos y brillaban más que nunca.

Sonó el timbre de salida y mientras ordenaba mis cuadernos en la mochila, Collin se acercaba para hablarme y de la nada Chad y Claire impidieron esto, poniéndose delante mío, Collin pasó de largo y se encontró con Ashley, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta. Se detuvo a su lado y esta le dijo algo, pero fue tan rápido y tan bajo que no pude leer sus labios, pudo haberle dicho cualquier cosa, pero no podía saber, tampoco por su mirada quería saber.

-¿Que pasa?.-pregunte, mientras de reojo miraba a Ashley y Collin, aun seguían hablando, solo que esta vez Collin se enojo y su tono de voz subió tanto así, que se escucho cu conversación.

-¡solo aléjate de ella!, es solo una niña, además si piensas en hacerle algo, te aseguro que primero tendrás que pasarnos.- le dijo con la ira en sus ojos hacia Collin.

-no te preocupes, _no quiero eso_ para ella aunque sea una tentación como todos, pero no lo será, te lo aseguro.- su mirada se encontró con la mía que vacilaba en el salón.

-mantente en tu lugar, sobre todo no te propases.-Ashley le dio un ligero empujón para que saliera del sala.

-¡Oigan! ¿Que pasa?- exigí una respuesta, después de menuda pelea.

-no, nada.-me dijo Chad con una mirada que delataba por completo una gran mentira

-como que nada, porque…

-solo vámonos, lo antes posible.- me cortó Chad tomando mi chaqueta y, para que saliera del salón, metí todas mis cosas rápidas a la mochila por lo que quedo todo un revoltijo.

Mientras me ponía la chaqueta y bajaba al mismo tiempo las escaleras, senti algo, una presencia tal vez que venia del pasillo, quería asomarme pero Ashley y Claire me empujaron para que siquiera bajando las escaleras mientras cha diva atrás de nosotras.

-apenas te venga a buscar, vete enseguida.-prácticamente me obligo a irme Chad, pero era algo a lo que no podía negarme, sus ojos estaban irritados, tal así que pasaron de un muy suave amarillo ocre a un intenso ocre, tan intenso que su iris tendía parecer rojo.

-no se preocupen.- no sabia a que tenia que temerle, pero tampoco logre entender la conversación de Ashley y Collin.

Mientras esperaba a mi madre, recibí una llamada al teléfono móvil, no lo encontraba, posiblemente porque guarde todo tan rápido, al fin lo encontré al final de la mochila, trate de tomarlo bien pero mi nerviosismo lo impidió.

-ola Bernice.- se escuchaba demasiado ruido de la gente que hablaba cerca de ella, por lo cual andaba en algún lugar concurrido.

-Amy, puedes buscar a Ben y esperarme, porque hay unos problemas acá y tardare unos minutos, asíque nos vemos dentro de poco.-dijo segura y nerviosa.

Guarde el Móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí al exterior, estaban todos incluyéndose Victoria Keller, venia directo hacia a mi, posiblemente a atacarme por lo del almuerzo, a vengarse, pero en mitad del camino se paralizaron, los mire perpleja por esto y comenzó un viento que desordeno mi pelo y mientras lo arreglaba paso algo inesperado…

-desordenado o no, igual se ve muy bien.-Collin apareció de brazos cruzados en la pared, no me había fijado hasta entonces que vestía muy bien, un chaleco plomo y jeans negros que destacaban su palidez.

-supongo que gracias.-no podía ocultar mi sonrojes pero tampoco lo creía.

-¿adonde vas?- su cara angelical me desconcentraba

-a buscar a mi hermano, ¿Por qué?- para que querría saber, solo si pudiera hurgar en su mente.

-te acompaño- porque Collin lo haría, aunque seria de ayuda para no morir de los animales que me esperaban.

-solo iré a buscarlo y esperare que pasen por mi.- ¿porque me acompañaba? De echo porque le daba tantas explicaciones, además serian segundos y en el mayor de los casos minutos.

-no importa, tengo todo el tiempo, además no tendrás que soportar a estos animales mientras esperas.- soltó una risita la cual me devoraba por completo.

Caminamos unos metros hasta que la primaria en la que asistía Ben. Le dije a Collin que esperara unos metros más allá para que no me pusiera más nerviosa de lo normal. Espere que saliera Ben y de vez en cuando lo miraba, hasta entonces no me di cuenta lo perfecto que era, siempre seguro de él, se encontraba parado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con su mochila y mirándome fijamente.

-Hola, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-me tiraba el brazo y me movía fuertemente, Ben trato de que mi mirada y mi conciencia se despegaran de Collin.

-ah, lo siento, vine por ti, esperaremos a mama juntos.- le explique brevemente

-bueno, pero ¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunto con los ojos desorbitados, mientras le golpeaba levemente su cabeza.

-un compañero, se que es demasiado extraño, pero si quieres te vas delante de nosotros y no tendrías que hablarle- espere tu respuesta y entre eso escuché la risa de Collin, como si hubiera oído lo que le dije a Ben

-bueno.- era la respuesta que esperaba.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio hacia la secundaria, iba pendiente de que Ben fuera delante de nosotros, sin mirar a Collin, sentía mucho su miedo y curiosidad hacia el, pero también sabia las 1001 preguntas que le haría.

-y ¿Qué música te gusta?- salio espontánea hacia mi la pregunta mientra el miraba el cielo.

-bueno me gusta todo se podría decir pero tengo inclinaciones hacia el rock y música alternativa, aunque hay tendencias que no me gustan, pero trato de ser tolerante.

- yo soy igual.- como si tratara de hacerme pensar que éramos compatibles.

- que coincidencia.- lo dije sarcásticamente y lo tomo para chiste.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- pregunto muy curioso

- bueno, me gusta leer, escuchar música, pasear o mas bien perderme en los bosques cercanos a mi casa.

-mmm.....… es un poco peligroso- me miro con una mirada un tanto pervertida, la cual me sonrojo a mas no poder.

-¿y tienes novios?- realmente me sorprendió esa pregunta, no lo creía, sobre todo si venia de un ángel caído como el.

- no, no tengo ¿Por qué?- le mire pero enseguida esquivo mi mirada, pero no por incomodidad, sino por vergüenza.

-solo preguntaba, no puedo creerlo.- miraba hacia delante, observando como Ben jugaba a no pisar las grietas de la acera.

-¿Qué cosa no puedes creer?- no había tenido mucha suerte en las cosas del corazón al contrario, era un tema del cual no me gusta hablar me deprimía y sentía que me era inservible.

- por que siendo tan hermosa no tienes a alguien que sepa apreciar lo bella y hermosa que eres.- me sonroje y nos miramos pero mi mirada duro segundos, no la pude mantener fija y el rió.

-Gracias.-dije honestamente aun impactada por todo.

-me gustaría tener un conversación contigo, para ver que tan linda eres.-lo dijo seriamente mirando a Ben y los alrededores.

-Sabes, no te conozco y tampoco tendría porque estar hablando contigo, depuse de lo que escuche no se si eres bueno.-no sabia si irme o seguir caminando en silencio con el, pero sabia que me había puesto a la defensiva y que aun me daban vueltas esas extrañas palabras "_no quiero eso para ella aunque sea una tentación como todos, pero no lo será, te lo aseguro"_ pero no podía asemejarlas a algo.

-Bueno, yo solo dije algo que siento y lo que pienso.-me sonrío y un brillo es sus ojos destello.

- si, como no.- le tire una mirada de indiferencia total

-solo sugería, tal vez tengas razón, solo seria correr peligro.- su voz cambio, como si la hubieran apagado y su mirada me producía preocupación pero no podría rechazar una invitación así.

-tal vez para otra, cuando sea más seguro que hablemos con confianza.- le asegure

-¿Si?, bien.- su cara se lleno de emoción y su voz cambio radicalmente a un tono de un niño angelical.

-posiblemente.-trate de no darle mucha seguridad a su invitación pero no podía decir que no a algo que podría suceder en un futuro no muy lejano.

Íbamos llegando a la secundaria y Ben se recostó en el pasto, yo me senté en la acera deje la mochila aun lado, junta las rodillas y las rodee con mis manos. Collin se demoro un momento, me miro unos minutos y se sentó al lado mío. Esperamos hasta que llego mi mama, no hubo palabras, no hubo sonidos, solo un silencio absoluto dominado por el miedo.

-sabes, no se nada de ti, tampoco se que pensar sobre tus intenciones o como lo llames.-rompí la barrera del silencio y sinceramente sabia que no podía darle mi confianza.

-¿así?, bueno si quieres te cuento de mi vida.-me miro fijamente y ni podía negarme, el se ofrecía a enseñarme su vida.

-seria de ayuda.-no perdía nada, además Ben estaba aburrido por lo que comenzó a seguir las aves y romper el pasto.

-haber, ¿Cómo comienzo?- se pregunto mientras se peinaba su negro pelo y se acomodaba la polera.

- no lo se, es tu vida, tu ves como me la cuentas.- le dije mientras miraba mis zapatillas converse, yo no podía dirigirme a el , no era miedo, era otra sensación , era como de incomodidad como si algo estuviera escondido , como si existiera algo fuera de lo común.

- bueno, vivo con Caitlin mi madre, vivimos los 2 solos, me gusta todo tipo de música, casi nunca estoy en casa, llegamos de estados unidos y eso. No se que mas aportar a mi vida ni a esta conversación.- resumió demasiado su vida, aunque tenia bastantes dudas y no dude en preguntarle.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo o mas bien dicho preguntarte algunas cosas?- sinceramente pretendía acabar con las dudas.

-claro.- me miro con cara seria pero preocupada de lo que preguntaría.

-okay, primero, ¿como es eso que casi nunca estas en casa?-era la duda que mas me daba vuelta, era nuevo en la ciudad y adonde podía ir, si lo único que posiblemente conocía por su aun corta estadía era su casa, el trayecto al colegio y el colegio mismo.

-es que me gusta el bosque, convivir con lo oscuro, después de vivir unos años en estados unidos más especifico en _Los Ángeles, _es muy reconfortante ver naturaleza pura, no ver edificios ni toleradas de asfalto que recorren todo el camino.-compartía su punto de vista, aunque nunca había salido de _East Midlands_, detestaba ver la aglomeración de edificios, mucho menos el sonido de mas de 1 millón de autos al día y para que olvidar el clima de verano, que casi siempre eran bastante altos.

-te comprendo.- lo mire fijamente

-bueno, creo que lo sabes todo o casi.- me lanzo una mirada picarona

-posiblemente, y talvez me convenga no saber lo demás.- escondía algo, lo veía en sus ojos, pero sabia que era algo peligroso

-¿te gustaría venir a mi casa algún?-su cara irradia un destello impresionante, no podía negarme, pero dudaba de mi propia seguridad.

-no lo se.- mi cara demostraba todo el temor que guardaba.

-no es que me tengas que responder enseguida, solo necesito que tu te tomes todo el tiempo necesario y me avisas.- su cara padecía de un leve color hueso mas de lo habitual además de que apretaba la mandíbula y me miraba como con la mirada hundida en mi.

-bueno.-sabia que aceptaría de una u otra forma.

-oye, llegaron por ti, cuídate.- se levanto mira hacia delante y no había nada me voltee y el no estaba, pero derepente veo el auto de Bernice encima mío y de Ben.

Ben se subió atrás y antes de subir volví a voltear para asegurarme de que no estuviera ciega pero no estaba. Íbamos en el auto y mama comento que Derek mi padre nos sacaría a comer como lo hacia algunos días a la semana, llevaban un gran tiempo separados, pero era mucho mejor que escucharlos pelear, ya no habían tantos problemas. Bernice me hablaba de la salida y cosas por el estilo, no podía concentrarme, solo podía observar el cielo nublado y el movimiento de los árboles provocado por el viento, no sentía nada, tal vez ni siquiera respiraba.

-Se fueron cuatro niños enfermos y… ¿me oyes?- mi miro preocupada

- ah? Si y ¿que tenían?

- lo sabia, algo te pasa, cuéntame.-me miraba mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio

- no, es que tengo un compañero que es bastante extraño, da un poco de miedo, pero no creo que se malo.-fui sincera

- es verdad y tiene los ojos rojos!- se incorporo Ben, se le notaba la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo.

-¿ROJOS?-llego a mover el volante, lo que provoco que nuestro _Toyota camry_ se moviera bruscamente.

- ¡mama! Cuidado.- me aferre al cinturón y moví el volante, tenia 15 pero al menos sabia manejar debido a Derek.

- no preguntare el porque y tampoco quiero saberlo, peo al menos escuchaste lo de tu padre ¿cierto?

-sip, no te preocupes.-sabia lo suficiente.

Llegamos a casa, mama se fue a su habitación a descansar y yo corrí a mi habitación, ordene lo mas rápido posible mi bolso para la secundaria u me cambie de ropa, esta vez decidí llevar una falda negra que me encantaba con un chaleco, las nubes me decían a gritos que haría frío por lo cual llevaba un chaqueta en la mano.

Pasaron unos minutos y mi padre, lo mire por la ventan mientras Ben lo abrazaba fuertemente y se subía en el asiento de copiloto, me apresure, le di un beso de despedida ami madre y salí al exterior, lo salude y me adentre al _Mercedes Benz c240 _en los asientos traseros. Pasaron 10 minutos en donde Derek hablo con Ben y de repente empezó conmigo.

- y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor

-bien.-siempre le respondía de la misma manera

- y ¿la secundaria?-como si le importara que mis compañeros fueran malos conmigo.

-como siempre.- no tenia por que saber esos detalles

-sabes, hoy en el trabajo…

Comenzó a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, solo miraba por la ventana, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro, eso ya era extraño y las estrellas estaban extremadamente brillantes. Estábamos llegando al pueblo cuando paso algo inesperado. Sabia que mi mente ni mis ojos me mentían, tenia que ser él, al cual le temía, el que hacia que se me erizara los pelos, quien tenia la culpa de que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas .Era Collin, podría jurar, mejor dicho dar mi vida por ello, que era el trepado en un árbol de al menos cincuenta metros, sentado en cuclillas con una polera blanca, jeans plomo. No era una alucinación esto era real…

Agradecimiento:

Format: por la ayuda con los detalles de la obra y la inspiración en los personajes principales, este fanfic va dedicado para ti…

Kamii: por absorberme a los fanfics :B

Cata: por tu apoyo incondicional…


	3. preguntas

**PREGUNTAS**

Apenas me baje del auto mire a mí alrededor, no había nada ni nadie, bueno nadie que me importara. Solo que esta vez, la noche daba miedo, estaba más negra que nunca y las estrellas más brillantes que nada en este mundo. Entramos a la pizzería, nos ubicamos cerca de los ventanales donde se ubicaban unas mesas vacías mientras que en todo el resto del local, estaba plagada de adolescentes, entre ellos la manada de compañeros de victoria, hasta que la vi. , hay estaba con sus amigos Natalie Smith, Samantha Stone, Víctor Carbonell, Robert Daniel, Max Oldman quienes, como se ve en una líder, le obedecen todas sus ordenes. Si victoria les ordena _golpeen a Lessie Stithone_, no lo duden lo harán. Me senté mirando hacia la ventana, llego una camarera y ordenamos enseguida. Pasaron unos minutos en donde me dedique a contar las estrellas hasta que llego la pizza. Derek y Ben comenzaron a comer inmediatamente, yo apenas parpadeaba después de todo lo que vi o creí ver.

-Come, me tienes preocupado y lo que menos quiero es llevarte enferma a la casa.-me dijo Derek mientras comí y me lo decía tan preocupado se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

-OK.-le dije para calmarlo y a la vez saque un trozo de pizza, lo mastique poco, no tenia hambre y la solución era tragármelo tomando bebida para no masticarlo.

Terminamos de comer, Salí apuradísima pero igual me vieron mis "amigos", victoria y Robert me saludaron con movimiento de mano, mientras los demás solo observaban mis pasos. Iba empujando la puerta y recibí un mensaje del móvil, pero como sentía la presencia de mil demonios a mis espaldas se me resbalo el móvil, lo recogí pero no lo tome, una muy familiar mano me lo paso.

-No se te vaya a romper y para variar estabas con ellos hay adentro…no hay manera de que ellos no te molesten ¿cierto?- me pregunto muy preocupado, casi nostálgico.

-Gracias y no, no hay manera de que en este pueblo no pueda estar son chocarme con ellos.- le respondí sinceramente, en _East Midlands_ era imposible, aunque fueras a los bosques mas densos te encontrarías con ellos. Entre esa leve comunicación observe cuidadosamente que sus ojos eran rojos pero ennegrecidos,como si la oscuridad de la noche sometiera aquellos ojos

Lo mire y vi una expresión en su rostro, que me demostró muchas cosas, cosas que se demuestra con el corazón o con palabras. Sus facciones me mostraron entre un sentimiento de eterna condena y uno de preocupación o habrá sido de amor, esa confusión hizo que no pudiera contenerme y me cayera al suelo.

-Amy, no te desmayes por favor.-me asusto su cara y me iba a tomar en brazos, estaba inclinándose hacia mi, mas de lo necesario para levantar a una persona, nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de rozarse hasta que, en un acto impresionante salto un metro hacia atrás tan rápido que mis ojos quedaron aturdidos. Mire hacia atrás pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y de la nada 2 personas ayudaron a levantarme.

-Gracias, no se preoc…Ashley, Claire, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- los mire y atrás de ellas se encontraba Chad, lo vi tan enojado como las chicas.

-nada, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ashley como siempre

-si, pero…

- ve a tu auto, ¡AHORA!- me ordeno Claire y me encamino un poco al estacionamiento, mire hacia atrás y los vi acercándose hacia Collin.

Presencia algo de negatividad en todo el ambiente, estaba devolviéndome cuando Collin me miro y a la vez miro el sombrío y caótico cielo. Mire y todo cambio, aparecieron nubes y las estrellas parecían ser absorbidas por estas.

-¡Vete Amy!- me grito Chad.

-pero… porque…-le dirigí la mirada a los tres

-¡solo vete!- me dijo Ashley mirando el cielo

Mire el cielo y comenzó a llover, pero no cualquier lluvia, sino que esta era una lluvia glacial y fría como su piel. Llovía torrencialmente y las gotas eran gruesas por lo que me empape en unos segundos. Nunca se había presenciado una lluvia de esta magnitud, fríos y vientos pero esta lluvia no era natural, no era un hecho de la naturaleza, era otra cosa.

Corrí al auto, no quería saber nada, aunque esto me perforar mi ser por completo.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Derek preocupado y asustado, tratando de ver mi rostro.

-Nadie.-dije abriendo la puerta del _Mercedes Benz c240 _lo mas rápido para que no se mojaran los asientos.

Derek hizo el contacto con las llaves mientras yo me ganaba hacia la ventana para presenciar todo esto. Íbamos en reversa cuando vi a Chad tomando del cuello a Collin, lo tuvo un rato así, pudo haberlo matado pero me extraño que Collin no se defendiera, al parecer tenia el aspecto de un pobre niño. Después Chad lo soltó y Collin cayo al suelo arrodillado, ante esto los tres hermanos le dijeron algo y hay fue en donde mi mente colapso y cayo en un pozo de infinitas posibilidades, donde todo es real a pesar de su poca lógica y existencia.

Después de lo que le dijeron, Collin literalmente voló hacia unos árboles que le daban inicio a uno de los bosques. Los hermanos Archer miraron como si fuese normal, yo en cambio no respiraba, después llego Andrew, me sorprendió porque no anticipe su llegada. Hablaron unos segundos, y volaron al igual que Collin hacia el bosque. Quede desconcertada, no podían mentirme mis ojos, menos mi mente que era fiel compañera mía, no pude controlar mi cuerpo y este al doblar el auto se movió con este y caí al piso.

-¡¿Estas bien?! Siéntate o te golpearas fuerte.-me ordeno, mientras intentaba pararme y sentarme.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien.- esa si que fue una mentira , incluso se notaba en todo contexto de mi ser , iba empapada , pálida y preocupada por todo esto que me pasaba a mi, aunque tampoco podría decirle a Derek: _¿sabes? No estoy bien, porque acabo de ver a 4 compañeros míos y su hermanos volar hacia el bosque._

El viaje se hizo eterno y eso que íbamos en auto, conste que me encanta viajar en auto. Pero este viaje no me agradaba, fue tan infernal, no sabia de que manera despertar de mi pesadilla. Llegamos a la casa nos despedimos de Derek y entramos a la casa.

-hola.- dijo Bernice muy contenta con el regreso.

-hola.- dije a coro con Ben

-¿Cómo les fue?...Amy donde…-me hablo mientras observaba como subía las escaleras.

-estoy bien.- le hice saber

Apenas subí, me encerré en mi habitación en mi habitación, no sabia que hacer, solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido de en la tarde. Quede atónita unos minutos y después me percaté de que estaba toda empapada, tome unas toallas y me envolví el cabello. Me cambie de ropa y me puse pijamas. Me lance a la cama para pensar y a pesar de todo, no logre nada más que complicarme más. Ahora la lógica no estaba de mi lado, era imposible que cinco personas volaran hacia el bosque, mucho menos tenía explicación la curiosa tormenta que presenciamos. Quería saber todo, no era para menos, Chad ahorco a Collin, según mi parecer no hubo nada que haya detonado tal agresión.

-Permiso ¿estas bien?-Bernice entro a mi habitación mientras me secaba el cabello que estaba lleno de ondas y rulos. Como siempre cuando se me mojaba el pelo.

-si, es solo que me encontré con victoria y los demás de su grupito.-otra mentira mas para la lista, no me gustaba mentirle ni esconderle nada a Bernice, llevábamos una excelente relación de madre e hija , la confianza era todo, pero esto era diferente.

-bueno, sécate bien el pelo no quiero que enfermes y trata de acostarte temprano.- eran las 8, pero la lluvia demostraba que era mas de media noche.

Bernice se fue inmediatamente pero después de ver la ventana el cielo, decidí hacer todo mas rápido que de costumbre. Primero recogí la ropa mojada que deje tirada en el suelo, fui a la puerta hasta el final de pasillos donde se encontraba el canasto de ropa sucia.

Luego me seque el pelo muy rápido y enseguida encendí el ordenador, necesitaba hablar con alguien por Yahoo Messenger no para comentarle lo visto, si no para asegurar que no estaba demente. Mientras cargaba aproveche el tiempo para colgar las toallas que deje tiradas en la cama, luego baje y Bernice y Ben estaban en la cocina cuando me llamaron.

-Amy, Amy, ven toma tu chocolate caliente.-salto desde la silla hasta mi para guiarme al mesa en donde preparando todo.

-llévate uno.- Bernice me paso una taza grande, me encantaba el chocolate que preparaba, era exquisito, ni tan dulce ni tan amargo.

-Gracias, esta delicioso.-le dije entre sorbos.

Tome la taza y subí a mi habitación y me senté frente al ordenador y comencé a ver a quienes podrían escucharme en mi momento de histeria interna, aunque lo único que quería contarle a mi victima seria la presencia paranormal que vi o lo que creí ver. Las principales victimas a escuchar mi problema eran Lessie, Matt y Maverick, prefería hablar con Maverick, era mi confidente y a pesar de todo éramos grandes amigos. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que le contara o dijera, me apoyaría solo si era por mi propio bien. Empecé yo la conversación aunque me mataban mis nervios, no sabia su reacción.

_W_aMy12: hola_

_*MaveRick583: hola, ¿Cómo estas?_

_W_aMy12: bien, aunque creo que tengo visiones_

_*MaveRick583: ¡que!, Pero ¿de que?_

_W_aMy12: antes de nada, si piensas que estoy loca, dímelo _

_*MaveRick583: no te diré, no soy capaz, además si fuese así te ayudaría_

_W_aMy12: bueno, aquí va… ¿es posible ver gente volar? _

_*MaveRick583: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

_W_aMy12: okay, estoy loca definitivamente _

_*MaveRick583: no, no es eso, de echo existe el poder de levitar aunque nunca he visto a _

_nadie hacerlo pero, ¿estas segura?_

_W_aMy12: si _

_*MaveRick583: no le haya explicación lógica a este suceso._

_W_aMy12: lo se…se hace tarde y a menos que quiera el reto de Bernice, mejor me deba ir y_

_tratare de dormir algo. _

_*MaveRick583: hazlo y descansa, mañana hablaremos, cuídate mucho adiós._

_W_aMy12: cuídate también, adiós._

Me acosté y me tape con las sabanas, cerré los ojos pero a cada minuto me aparecían las imágenes de la pizzería, de Collin mirando el cielo y cuando cayo arrodillado frente a Chad. Cuando volaron hacia el bosque, pero ¿porque insistía en que volaron hacia el bosque?, si los humanos no vuelan, talvez como dijo Maverick levitaron pero NO es posible, todo fue un juego de mi imaginación. Me pare, no podía seguir asi, tome mi chaleco me lo puse y me asome a la ventana, observe el cielo y estaba todo normal, el cielo era azul pero aun estaba nublado, pero esto arreglaba las cosas al menos.

Decidí salir al patio, trate de no meter ruido mientras bajaba las escaleras, fui a la cocina, esta daba con la salida al patio, apenas abrí la puerta sentí una brisa helada, tanto como el aliento de unos perros en el frío ártico. El frío tenía una explicación lógica, mi pijama no era apropiado para la ocasión, era un pijama de verano, el pantalón era estilo Capri y la polera era de tirita. Me senté cómodamente en el césped esperando poder calmarme y mire el cielo durante mucho tiempo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque Collin era alejado de mí? ¿Por qué los Archer siempre estaban cerca de mí? ¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de saber como estaba Collin? ¿Era posible que hayan "volado" hacia el bosque o simplemente fue una creación de mi imaginación?...Todo eso pasaba por mi mente, no solo las palabras y preguntas me hundían en mi angustia , sino que también me llenaba de imágenes , ver a los Archer inclusive a Andrew , pero mas que nada ver a Chad ahorcar a Collin fue lo peor, lo que talvez como ser humano me molesto ver, no me gusta la agresión ni la violencia , pero esto no me daño así , sino que por dentro, en mi alma , esta lloraba por eso.¿que pudo haber echo para que le ahorcara? ¿Por qué a pesar de que era de ellos estas peleas, de alguna u otra forma, siempre estaba yo? Lo pensé tanto que mi mente daba vueltas, no sabia muy bien en que posición estar sobre todo por que a ninguno de los dos los conocía bien, ni a los Archer ni a Collin. Después me levante y en ese instante escuche algo, algo que venia del techo de mi casa, se escuchaban pasos y me asuste al primer crujido de una teja. Empecé a tiritar levemente, pero híper ventilaba tan acelerado que en cualquier minuto podría pasar algo fatal.

Comencé a caminar despacio hacia la casa cuando escuche unas pisadas dirigí mi miraba al techo y no vi nada, de un segundo a otro vi una sombra atrás de mi , mas alta que yo y era un poco musculoso, se encontré encorvado y emitía unos sonidos muy extraños , como si hablara rápido. Desde hay mi miedo, mi temor se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, no podía respirar, se que suena difícil de creer pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante tal alerta. Estaba inmóvil pero todo cambio cuando esta figura se movió y eso me espanto, por lo cual mis piernas reaccionaron y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, no se cuanto corrí al menos unos 10 metros, no grite, pero venia asustada la figura aun estaba hay. Mi desesperación me hizo abrir la puerta de un golpe y no pude visualizar lo que había delante de aquella puerta, mi cuerpo se estrello contra una pequeña mesa que esta ubicada en el costado de la puerta, mi rodilla choco fuertemente con uno de sus fierros y mi cuerpo entero cayo de costado , no determine el fuerte impacto hasta que me dolía respirar, todas mis costillas habían sufrido un impacto demasiado fuerte , talvez estaban rotas, podría jurar que el dolor era equivalente al de un choque con una camioneta _Chevrolet_, tal vez se comparaba con una caída de un 3 piso pero el dolor no lo era lo mismo.

No importo ni cuanto ni donde sentía más dolor, no importaba el estado de mi sufrido cuerpo, me apoye con los brazos y trate de levantarme para ver si aquella sombra seguía, me levante como pude y gritando para mis adentro todo el dolor que sentía en mis costillas, observe hacia fuera y aun estaba allí pero al menor incidió de mi presencia salio corriendo. Escuche los pasos Bernice que me avisaron que mi caída había sido más ruidosa y notaria.

-¡AMY! ¿Qué paso?…Dios mío.- me dijo mientras encendía la luz y me miraba tirada en el suelo.

-nada, solo me caí, no vi la mesa.-otra mentira, me dolió verla caminar para ayudarme a pararme.

-Dios mío, ven para acá pequeña.-esas frases me recordaron las muchas veces que me caí en mi infancia y siempre estuvo ella hay, ayudándome.

-si estoy bien… ¡ah!- hice un grito que hizo que mis oídos se volvieran sensibles, dolió como si mis huesos estuviera siendo destruidos por una licuadora, no sabia la gravedad de esta caída insignificante.

-¿Qué te duele?- Bernice había estudiado dos años de enfermería por lo cual sabia que hacer en esta situación.

- mis costillas y algo mi pierna.- mis costillas eran lo peor además de lo delgada que era, los golpes en los huesos dolían mas, y la pierna fue el golpe nada mas, pero fue el golpe que desato el dolor mas grande.

- espera ¡BEN! ¡BEN! , baja rápido.-llamo a mi hermano pequeño, se sintieron sus piececitos

-¿Qué pasa? ¡AMY! , pero…

-no preguntes, ayúdame a levantarla para ponerla en el sofá.- le grito mientras tomaba de mi desde los brazos, hay calcule la magnitud de mi caída, lo fuerte que fue.

-no por favor no, mama, ¡por favor no me levantes!- le rogué, el solo hecho de respirar me dolía y tomarme seria como si hubieran atravesado una flecha en mi.

-perdóname.- me dijo mientras sollozaba, me tomo y Ben tomo de mis pies.

-¡NO!- grite cuando me levantaron, las cotillas dolieron tanto que sentí que me desarmaría, no podía sentarme mucho menos hablar.

-espérame.- me dejo en el suelo, quería afirmar mis costillas pero no podía solo rozármelas o verlas me producía una sensación horrible.

-¿Qué te paso?- Ben pregunto mientras me miraba

-me caí.- fui sincera, solo que le omití algunos detalles.

-pero como te…

-ya , ahora si al sofá.-me tomaron de nuevo , esta vez el grito fue mas agudo que nunca, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural permitía que mi voz se elevara a ese tono , solo para demostrar de alguna manera diferente a la grafica todo el dolor que me esta matando. Note que había puesto una sabana encima del sofá.

-Ve por el botiquín.-miro a Ben quien ante esto corrió

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, su mirada me demostró mucho dolor y eso me asusto.

-como…es que me impresiona…como no te cortaste la cara ni las piernas.

-¿cortarme?- de donde saco eso.

.-mírate los brazos.- me indico precisamente mis ante brazos.

Me observe y tenia unos cuantos cortes, no lo entendía, luego vi la habitación y me di cuenta que encima de la mesa había un gran florero y que lo mas lógico y racional fue que al caerme lo haya botado y de lo aterrada que me encontraba no me fijé de esto. Me corte en el brazo izquierdo 3 veces y en el derecho 4 veces, era uniforme eran delgadas pero de diferente medidas.

-ya, aquí esta toma, mejor me voy no quiero presenciar esto.-Ben subió a su habitaron y me miro como si la muerte estuviera a mi lado.

-perdón hija.- me dijo llorando

-pero que...!AH!- me tomo de las cotillas y comenzó a vendarme la área de la caja toráxica.

-lo siento mucho, fuiste muy valiente.-me beso la frente y me abrazo delicadamente.

-¡DIOS! ¡Que dolor!- de la nada cayeron lagrimas de mi s ojos, no me aguante mas el dolor, me estaba consumiendo y llorar no serviría de nada pero no tendría que guardarme ninguna sensación.

-esto no te dolerá, o si es así, será mucho menos de lo que recién te hice.-saco unos algodones y parches de sutura.

-no será terrible.- le asegure

Me curó los brazos, se veían raros con tantos parches, cada uno diferente del otro no en grosor, sino en el largo. Luego de eso me llevaron a mi habitación, las escaleras fueron mis enemigas hombro a hombro, me las grite todas no podía mas, luego de el pasillo me acostaron en mi cama y dormí bajo los efectos de unos muy buenos analgésicos.

Era de mañana y hacia frío, lo cual era especial para mí. Me vestí cuidadosamente y para aliviar el dolor, elegí una blusa blanca con hilos rosas así no tendría que moverme para ponerme una polera. Para que hiciera un conjunto levemente decente me puso unos jeans claros. Fui al closet y saque una chaqueta para abrigarme y tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación. Me encontré con las escaleras, el primer escalón fue el peor, ya que al bajar mis cotillas se movieron y esto provocaba la sensación de que se me perforaban los pulmones. Fui directo a la cocina a tomar desayuno.

-buenos días.-le dije a Bernice quien preparaba unos panqueques y café.

-buenos días-me dijo mirando hacia el sartén.- ¿estas segura de querer ir a la secundaria?, si quieres no vas no te obligare.-me dijo mirándome esta vez.

-si, además estoy mucho mejor que ayer en la noche.-y era toda la verdad, ayer estaba llegando a las puertas del sufrimiento y ahora iba caminando hacia la puerta de salida de este infierno.

-toma tu desayuno.-me puso un panqueque y me lo deslizo por la mesa.

-gracias ¡esta delicioso!-como siempre los panqueque de mi madre eran perfectos.

Comí lento para que mi sistema digestivo procesara el panqueque y la salsa de arándanos que llevaba encima, mientras tomaba mi café mire hacia fuera donde se encontraba Ben jugando en el pasto. Comencé a imaginarme todo lo que ocurrió en la noche de ayer, sabia que todo era verdad que no pude ilusionar porque si de ser un sueño no me estaría molestando el dolor de mi cuerpo. Tan solo quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué de un día a otro _East Midlands_ se empezó a convertir en una especia de pueblos aterrador?, de tan solo pensar que podría ser se me erizaba la piel.

-¿vamos?-pregunto Bernice con las llaves del auto en la mano y su delantal de maestra preescolar.

-si.-me tome sumamente rápido el café.-Ben vamos.- grita hacia fuera mientras me ponía el abrigo.

-ya voy, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-me pregunto mientras se ponía su gorro de lana

-mucho mejor.- le sonreí para que se quedara tranquilo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Salí de la casa y como fui la ultima debido a que soy tan despistada, que se me quedo el bolso en la mochila. Cerré la puerta con llave y en eso vi unas casas mas allá, vi a Collin con su madre, Caitlin, aun recuerdo su nombre desde aquella conversación. Ella era alta y de pelo crespo y castaño claro, era pálida al igual que Collin pero se mostraba muy simpática.

-vamos Amy llegaras tarde.-me despertó de mi coma interno mi Bernice

-lo siento, ya voy.- tome el bolso y subí con mucho cuidado al auto.

Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando me acorde de que tenia clase de gimnasia en la tarde y a menos de que tuviera un certificado medico que certificara mi ausencia en esta clase, tendría que hacer la clase sin queja. Al menos no me pasaría nada, no hacia mucho en esas clases, ya que todas era colectivas y en grupos por lo cual siempre mis compañera me dejaban de lado y yo hacia cualquier cosa, desde hablar con Rebecca y Lessie hasta hablar con Denisse Yorke y Connie Stevenson, eran de nuestro estilo por decirlo así y eran bastante accesibles para conversar, nunca te molestaban aunque tenían diferencias, Denisse era lo bastante alejada al curso y se juntaba con los de otros grados y Connie era simpática con todos aunque cuando le molestaba algo lo hacia saber. Íbamos llegando y los vi de nuevo, a la tropa completa en los estacionamientos, sabia que no podría escapar de verlos mi condición física no me lo permitía. Baje del auto y trate de ponerme el bolso en el hombro.

-nos vemos en la tarde.- nos dijo y me lanzo un tierno beso de madre.

-cuídate Amy.- me dijo Ben quien me levanto la mano

- adiós.-les dije mientras me alejaba del auto.

Camine y hay estaban todos, formados en un circulo como si estuvieran en una especie de reunión de scouts o algo parecido, aunque eran los mas alejado a los scouts, ellos eran malos y de adentro, trate de caminar rápido pero no pude, pero apareció Lessie que pensé que seria un poco mejor pero me equivoque, fue peor…

-Hola Amy.- me venia a abrazar pero la corregí poniéndole la mano en la cara.

-hola, lo siento, pero ayer tuve un accidente y me golpee fuertemente las costillas y apenas respiro sin que me duela, pero tratare de imaginarme un abrazo tuyo.- le sonreí, aunque no quería ni imaginarme un abrazo suyo, era horribles, te apretaba hasta dejarte sin aire y con todos los pulmones comprimidos.

-pobrecita, pero se te pasara, vamos ya sonara la campana.-me dijo tomándome del brazo derecho, me dolían los cortes pero aguante todo el tracto.

-si, si es que el área de las costillas quedo adolorida, eso es todo.- no podía decirle mucho.

Caminamos un poco, estábamos a metros de llegar a la puerta cuando…

-Hola Lessie y Amy.- era Victoria, vestía unos jeans a la cadera y un polerón grande, se veía mal aunque nunca fueron de arreglarse bien.

-hola.- le dije apáticamente no quería problemas pero tampoco me gustaba que me saludaran tan alegre como si fuera mi amiga.

-mmm…hola, ahora ¡¿puedes salir del camino?!-le grito en la cara

-¿así? ¿Según quien? Acaso tu me dirás que hacer.- empezó a llamar a Natalie Smith, Samantha Stone, Víctor Carbonell, Robert Daniel, Max Oldman para que armaran alborotos.

-solo vamos, nos armemos líos.- tome de la espalda de Lessie y la empecé a mover

-tu no vas a ninguna parte.-me dijo Victoria y me agarro del estomago

-¡tonta!-me tomo la espalda Lessie mientra yo me agachaba para sujetarme las cotillas, a pesar de que me rozo las costillas me dolió mucho.

-no se morirá porque la toque.-le grito Victoria a Lessie.

-es que tu no sabes, no sabes nada…- le dijo Lessie gritándole mientras me llevaba hacia la puerta.

Me sentó en un asiento que había dentro de la secundaria, y fue corriendo a un pasillo cercano, regreso con una botella de agua.

-toma, trata de sentirte mejor.-me dijo tiritando, posiblemente no tenia un muy buen rostro.

-tranquila si solo fue un pequeño dolor.- mentía descaradamente

-espera que la vea sola, es que le partiré el…

-tranquila, si estoy bien.-me pare y partimos al tercer piso para las clases.

Entramos a la sala y los vi a los Archer, estaban en mi puesto, camine hacia ellos y antes de que dijera nada Ashley me bajo el banco y me dejo pasar. Enseguida fue al puesto de atrás a hablar con sus hermanos y yo fui a saludar a todos que me miraban raro.

-hola.- hay estaban como siempre todos, jake, Alexander, Matt, Maverick, Lessie y Rebecca.

-…la lanzare por la escalera.-me dijo Maverick con rabia.

-yo te ayudo sin ningún problema...Le comento jake

-¿Qué les paso?, Lessie contó pero no le entendí, se pone tan híper ventilada.-regaño Matt

-no es para menos, además siempre he sido así.-le recalco Lessie

-pueden pelear después ahora, cuenta ¿Qué paso?- me dijo Rebecca

-es que nos interceptaron a la entrada y Lessie.-hice énfasis en su nombre y la mire-le dio la espantada a victoria y ayer me accidenten en las cotillas y victoria me tomo de allí, eso es todo.-lo resumí lo mas posible, evitando que se hicieran peleas.

-no tiene que hacer con su vida que molesta a la demás gente.-dijo enojado Alexander

-bueno ahora eso no me importa.- y era verdad, no me importaba lo que hiciera con su vida Victoria.

Sonó la campana y me senté, Ashley me miro extraño unos buenos segundos, hasta que se atrevió a conversar conmigo.

-hola Amy.-me dijo como siempre solo que su voz estaba melancólica

-hola Ashley, Claire y Chad.-salude a los tres enseguida para evitar un dialogo grande.

-hola.-me dijeron a coro Claire y Chad con el tono de voz de Ashley.

-¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto mientras observaba como me sentaba en el banco, me dolía algo mis cuerpo aun. Puse el bolso en la mesa y me senté cuidadosamente abrazando mis costillas para no gritar del dolor.

-bien.-le asegure, además esta bien, solo mi mente estaba un poco perturbada bueno, muy perturbada aunque podía vivir con ello ya estaba lo suficientemente traumada con mis compañeros de la muerte asíque ver sombras no era nada.

-¿Estas enferma?- me miro mientras me tocaba con la yema de los dedos mis costillas.

- ¡ah! No, no estoy enferma, es que me caí es todo.-le mostré mis vendas en las costillas y las vendas en ambos brazos para que me creyera, después de la noche en la pizzería seria difícil de entablar un conversación normal.

-¡diablos! , pero ¿te caíste o te hicieron algo?- no entendí la segunda parte de la pregunta, sabia que había gente que me pegaría sin vergüenza pero aun no llegamos a ese extremo creo.

-si, me caí.-le asegure mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que podría reconocer en cualquier parte.-me tropecé con una mesa, eso es todo.-esta vez me miro ella y trate de no hundirme en ese mar de gamas anaranjadas y amarillas.

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas con la señorita Jessica Hall y luego de esa clase venía según el horario, la clase de gimnasia., maldita sombra, como pudo provocar tanto desastre en el mismo tiempo. La maestra Jessica estaba con el _Teorema de Thales _dibujaba y dibuja triángulos con sus ángulos pero el único ángulo que mi observaba era el de Collin en la puerta del salón. Había llegado atrasado supongo pero no me explicaba porque en la mañana lo vi con su madre saliendo…talvez otra imaginación mía para la colección.

-Buenos días, siento el atraso.-le dijo a la maestra Jessica poniéndole una cara que derretiría a cualquiera, incluso a mi. Le entrego el pase de atraso.

-adelante, siéntese en silencio y copie el pizarrón.-le ordeno mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-gracias.-le dijo y en ese momento le vi bien la cara, tenia en el cuello un moretón bastante feo, no de estética sino de dolor, estaba levemente morado y era mediano como de 8 cm de diámetro. En ese entonces descifre que pudo ser el ahorcamiento causado por Chad.

Lo mire hasta que se sentó, venia con unos jeans de color negro y un chaleco cuello de tortuga blanco hueso, este ultimo ropaje resaltaba el rojo de sus ojos y la palidez extrema de su piel. Caminaba normal como siempre y lo único que perturbaba la vista era ese extraño moretón. Mientras se sentaba y sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz me dirigió una mirada fugaz, aunque esta se desvaneció pronto ante la siempre presencia de los Archer.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana luego de veinte minutos de clase en donde el 99,9% lo pase observando a Collin y a los Archer. Me comencé a marear por todo lo que tenia en la mente asíque lo mejor solución era hacer otra cosa por lo cual saque mi croquera de dibujo y me puse a dibujar la escena de anoche, dibuje el patio, la sombra, yo y la puerta de la casa.

Sonó siempre, esto indicaba que mi condena se estaría cumpliendo. Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a los camarines del primer piso, me puse los pantalones azul marino que me quedaban algo largo y luego la polera blanca. Me dolió mucho sobre todo al levantar los brazos, pareciese que los músculos me jalaran mis costillas. Camine hacia el área de volleyball y basketball.

-troten 10 minutos.-ordeno el maestro Albert Frazer

Comenzamos trotando, me gustaba la actividad física pero no me gustaba exponerme a mis compañeros. Trotamos y varias veces chocábamos con Jake, Matt, Alexander y Maverick. Todo fue bueno y divertido, muchas veces casi me caigo con Lessie, éramos muy

desordenadas cuando nos divertíamos. Llego el momento en donde separaban la clase entre grupos de mujeres y hombres donde cada grupo jugaba algo diferente.

-Veamos, capitanas de equipos...Woodman y Keller.- maravilloso maestro Albert, como si no bastara que ella me odiara en clases normales ahora me odiaría en gimnasia.-elija usted Woodman primero.-tan hombre, no me podía decir Amy y tratarnos como niñas, tenia que tratarnos como hombres.

-Elijo a Lessie…

-¿A quien? Querrá decir a la señorita Stithone ¿cierto?- también me olvide de que le gustaban que uno llamara por los apellidos como que encuentra demasiado falta de respeto e informal llamar por el nombre.

-Bueno elijo a _Stithone, Lee, Yorke y Stevenson_.- le hice énfasis en todos los apellidos, no podía ser mas molesto.

-muy bien, ahora si, Keller elija usted.- le ordeno indicándole con el dedo.

- Smith, Stone, Stanley y Parker.- las nombro a todas muy creídas, como si fueran el centro del universo. Estas dos últimas era Louise Stanley y Hillary Parker, ambas amigas de victoria también aunque eran casi tan malas que si victoria las manda alguna parte rara vez le hacen caso, serán de la misma clase pero no tienen las mismas actitudes.

Comenzamos basketball todo iba relativamente bien hasta que comenzaron a hacer faltas y eso me molesto tanto que fui a reclamarles.

-suficiente, tienen hace mas de veinte minutos la pelota y están fuera de la cancha.-le grite a victoria y Samantha.

-anda reclamarle al servicio de la cuidad mejor, a lo mejor dentro de unos años hagan algo por ti, _mi pobre y gran amiga_.- me quemo con esas palabras por lo cual me enoje y les quite el balón y anotamos un punto gracias a Denisse.

-muy bien Denisse.- le aplaudí un par de veces mientras las demás la iban a levantar.

-tonta.-me dijo Samantha mirándome y negándome algo con la cabeza y mirando a victoria, que en ese momento me empujo el hombro.

Pasamos los diez minutos jugando, entre empujones y demases insultos. Ahora pensaba que volleyball seria la salvación, era jugar eso y retirarnos a los camarines pero en ese momento odie más que nada en mi vida al maestro Albert…

-haremos el juego mas interesante.- nos dirigió el maestro Albert

-si, entonces no jugaremos.-dijo en broma Lessie y no negare que se me escapo la risa.

-NO, justo ahora intercambiaremos algunas jugadoras.-dijo mirándonos fijamente, entre todas nos mirábamos sobre todo a Lessie, ya que seria un infierno estar sola.-señorita Stevenson y Stithone-refiriéndose a Lessie y Connie.-cámbiense por…Keller, Stone y Stanley.

-pero intercambio a tres jugadoras por dos maestro Frazer.-le dijo Rebecca confundida por la situación.

-bueno en ese caso usted pase para el otro grupo.- hasta entonces no me di cuenta que solo quedaba con Denisse, ella era mas vulnerable por lo cual no les hablaba para nada.

Estábamos en la cancha de volleyball, Victoria paso por mi lado y me ataco con un codazo en el hombro. Los primeros minutos del juego fueron igual que siempre hasta que…

-¡Amy CUIDADO!- me aviso Lessie y fue hay cuando vi el balón justo arriba de mi cabeza y por una reacción estire el brazo y le pegue con los ojos cerrado, no puede ni quise ver donde ni a quien le llego.

-¡ah!- fue el grito de alguien a quien no pude mirar de los puros nervios, aunque tenía la ligera duda de quien podría ser.

-¡Bien hecho Amy!, perdón, como pudiste hacer eso.-soltó un risa traviesa mientras señalaba a victoria, le había llegado el balón en toda la cara y fue hay cuando vi su cara. Su expresión me demostraba muchas ganas de querer asesinarme.

-lo siento.- realmente…no lo sentía en lo absoluto, haberle golpeado accidentalmente fue una recompensa grande pero no suficiente por todas las cosas que había dicho y hecho a todos los demás, ella y su tropa de amigos. Venia a cercándose a mi cuando me dijo

-No te preocupes…ya veras, desgraciada.-lo ultimo me lo dijo en la cara y con voz baja. Se fue a hablar con Louise y Samantha, hablo bastante con ellas y en ese momento Louise se dirigió al profesor para que nos viera hacer remaches, este vino de inmediato y comenzó a observar. Casi todas hicieron remache solo faltaba yo.

-Le toca Srta. Woodman.-en ese momento sonó un silbato que anunciaba mi entrada y justo en ese instante Louise converso con el maestro Albert Frazer.

Me lanzaron la pelota y salte para el lanzamiento y fue cuando Victoria y Hillary, ambas me tomaron de la cintura mientras saltaba y me empujaron hacia atrás. Caí de cabeza y espalda contra el suelo, todo mi cuerpo sonó como si un mueble se hubiera caído contra el suelo de pavimento. No sentía mucho, lo único que sentía eran las piernas…mi espalda y mis brazos parecían estar separados de mi cuerpo, los trataba de mover pero…no reaccionaba. Parecía de esas muñecas a las cuales los niños pequeños las desarman.

-¡AMY! – Gritaron todos Jake, Matt, Alexander, Maverick, Lessie, Rebecca. Todos en diferentes tiempos pero con el mismo tono de desesperación.

Abrí los ojos y la luz que había en el gimnasio creo una especie de aura blanca en mis ojos, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y mi espalda. A penas podía mover mi cabeza y no distinguía una cara de otra, todas aquellas miradas que me miraban.

-¡Vayan por la camilla AHORA!- grito el maestro Albert.

-Si estoy bien.-le grite pese a que no tenia mi sentido de la sensibilidad activo.

-Amy ¿estas bien?- pregunto Maverick preocupado, mientras observaba a los 3 hermanos Archer miraban a Collin, el cual estaba frente a ellos.

-si.-mentí nuevamente aunque no tenía mucha conciencia para contestar.

-¿Quién fue?- Maverick y Matt preguntaron muy preocupados pero con algo de ira en su cara.

-¿Quién crees?- le dije Lessie enojada

-Si, Victoria y Samantha.-les dije mientras me pare para poder sentar.

-Es que las voy a matar.-los chicos se estaban alejando para ir a enfrentarla

-Vengan, déjenla lo pagara tarde o temprano.- les grite mientras el maestro Albert me sujetaba la espalda como respaldo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- grito desesperadamente Victoria.

Todos se dieron vuelta y fue hay cuando vi a Collin ahorcando a Victoria, estaba enfurecido se le notaba en la expresión de sus ojos. Nunca lo vi así.

-¡Brown! ¡Déjela inmediatamente!- grito el maestro Albert mientras corría donde Collin para que este dejara de asfixiar a victoria.

-¡Maldita, como pudiste hacerle eso!-le gritaba mientras le tenia las manos en su cuello, no tenia vergüenza de que lo miraran como asesino serial, sentí que lo único que quería era asesinarla hay mismo, que no le importaba cuantos testigo hubiera, ni tampoco si tuviera que matarlos uno por uno. En eso llego el maestro y lo tomo de los hombros para que soltara a la bestia o victoria, esta cayo en el suelo y Collin fue derivado a rectoría.

-vamos Amy, recuéstate, te llevaremos a enfermería.-no tendría porque discutir, la enfermería quedaba a pasos de la rectoría y no me llevarían al hospital asíque deje que Maverick y Matt me llevaran en la camilla hacia enfermaría.

Estuve unos momentos a solas con una enfermera que me dio unos analgésicos para mi dolor de espalda, las patillas surgieron inmediato efecto, me levante cuidadosamente y trate de caminar lento y seguro, cosa de que a la hora de subir a clases no me costara y en eso vi a Collin.

-Collin, Collin… ¡Collin!- le grite fuerte para que mi mirara.

-Amy ¿estas bien?-me pregunto y a la vez me sujetaba de los hombros, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y estábamos a centímetros de que nuestras caras se toparan.

-¡Oye! Déjala tranquila.-le grito Andrew muy fuerte, quien salio de la nada.

-¿Por qué debería de soltarla?- le dijo desafiantemente mientras mas me sujetaba mas fuerte contra el, yo solo le miraba la barbilla porque si miraba hacia arriba podría perfectamente darme un beso, no podía decir que no me gustaría, sin mas ni menos el era muy hermoso pero no podría predecir si yo si quiera le atraía.

-solo suéltala.-aun no le encontraba lógica que Andrew estuviera hay y pidiéndole que se alejara. El era muy inalcanzable para mí sin contar que no lo conozco ni el a mí. A penas tuviera el mas mínimo tiempo de hablarle le haría todas las preguntar pertinentes.

- lo siento Amy, no te dolerá.-me dijo mientras me miraba muy decepcionado pero no de mi, sino de si mismo, podría jurar que estaba tiritando pero talvez era al revés y era yo la que tenia este pequeño temblor. Me miro fijamente y muy triste.

-¿Ah?- fue mi única reacción. Hasta que me soltó y caí sentada en el suelo. A eso hacia referencia con sus disculpa, no me gusta su actitud y se que fue solo para molestar a Andrew pero podría perfectamente soltado… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso y no simplemente irse?, ¿acaso…no podía dejarme?...mientras yo le miraba hacia arriba, el solo consiguió una mirada mía y después se marcho hacia la puerta de entrada, posiblemente lo habían suspendido por el día.

-¿estas bien? Es un idiota, no te acerques mas a él.-me dijo Andrew mientras me levantaba aunque no lo deje, podía hacerlo sola y además yo conocía mas a Collin que a él, tenia muchas razones para no hacerle caso, por lo mismo me sujete del suelo y me pare perfectamente sola.

-si, solo déjame sola…vete.-le dije no lo quería ver, yo solo quería saber porque Collin había ahorcado a Victoria y que pasaría con él.

-perfecto, trato de ayudarte y me dices eso.-me dijo con los brazos cruzados, llevaba una chaqueta de color café y unos jeans que le hacían juego, como siempre se veía como supermodelo pero él no era mi tipo.

-Andrew no te conozco y por lo mismo no tienes que defenderme.- le dije elevando mi tono de voz que siempre era muy desapercibido.-además Collin en amigo mío, no tenias que armar tanto alboroto, tu eres el extraño acá.- le dije toda la verdad, aunque no haya una declaración que diga que Collin y yo somos amigos, pero no seria necesaria.

-¿amigo?- me pregunto muy interesado y preocupado en el tema

-si ¿Por qué?...acaso te molesta.-le dije muy enojada y me quede quieta frente a él, su altura era impresionante, podría su hermana pequeña.

-Amy, te tendré que contar.-me dijo y me alzo la mano para acompañarle

-no iré, además ¿Qué cosa me tienes que contar?-le pregunte, no iría con el a ninguna parte si no me contaba acerca de "el tema" con el cual me torturaría.

-tendremos que contarte algunas cosas.- me dijo Ashley que se encontraba atrás mío con Chad y Claire.

Mi mente no podía mas, ¿Cómo podían estar hay? ¿Acaso estuvieron todo el tiempo atrás mío? ¿De que me hablarían, seria de Collin o algo que habré eche yo? ¿Por qué Andrew estaría preocupado por mí…si yo no siento nada por él?...

Lamento el atraso de capítulos, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo…

Ojala que les guste este capitulo

Besitos y abrazos

Adiós 


	4. Los archer

**LOS ARCHER**

Que podría ser peor que victoria me atacara y ahora esto, creo que el destino me pone pruebas muy difíciles y sobre todo misteriosos… ¿porque justo cuando llega alguien nuevo y me habla, no lo puedo tratar bien? ¿Será que por mis compañeros, perdí la fe en las personas? Tal vez perdí un poco en la esperanza de que la gente sea buena, pero Collin no era así, era bueno o talvez yo lo creía así, pero… ¿estaría en lo correcto?

-Vamos, te trataremos de ayudar en lo posible.-me dijo Claire muy comprensiva

-esta bien ¿pero, en que me ayudaran?- no se me pasaba por la mente algún tema, excepto el mas obvio…Collin, pero no podrían contarme de él.

-entonces después de las clases hablaremos.-me dijo mientras empujaba a Claire para irse

-pero ¿Dónde?- la sala de clases no seria un gran lugar para conversar de…bueno de lo que sea que se fuera a conversar.

-no te preocupes, eso lo veremos nosotros.-me dijo Chad con seguridad mientras pasaba por el lado mío.

-¿y como los encontrare?-preguntar era lo mío, además no soy experta encontrando a la gente, sobre todo a la salida de la secundaria, todos salían corriendo lo cual no facilitaba la búsqueda de gente.

-¿Quién dijo que nos encontraras? Nosotros te encontraremos, no te preocupes.-Andrew me miro mientras escuchaba su respuesta, no me gusta la forma en que me miro, como si quisiera algo a cambio de su respuesta.

Pasamos la tarde en clase de química viendo las nomenclaturas pero luego de veinte minutos llamaron a la maestra, se retiro y nosotros quedamos libres de las clases pero tendríamos que esperar el timbre de salida tranquilos en la sala. La mayoría se junto a hablar de lo sucedido y a escuchar música. "mi grupo" por decirlo así, reunión en mi puesto, los Archer estaban reunidos fuera de la sala pero se veían en el reflejo de la puerta. En mi puesto estaban comentando la suspensión de Collin y la maldad de Victoria. No podía tener mi mente en otra parte, solo tenia en mi mente la imagen de Collin cuando me soltó, siento que para él fue más doloroso que para mí.

Sonó el timbre de salida y los Archer entraron y recogieron todas sus cosas muy rápido, posiblemente para reunirse con Andrew, después de que se fueron ordene tranquilamente mis cosas, había sufrido demasiada presión y el dolor en mi torso era insoportable. Tome mi bolso, metí mis cuadernos y lo cargue en el hombro. Baje las escaleras mas lento de lo normal y salí al estacionamiento y me dedique solamente a observar, como era habitual Bernice aun no llegaba y decidí sentarme en el césped. Pasaron unos pobres y pocos minutos y todo comenzó...

-Vamos.-me dijo Andrew mientras me trato de levantar de los brazos pero le quite las manos de encima.- ¡Oye! Solo te quería ayudar.

-No te preocupes puedo sola.- le exclame mientras apoyaba mis manos en la pared y me levantaba con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Déjame llevar tu bolso.-lo tomo de la correa y se lo llevo en el hombro.

-Dámelo, no es necesario.-le dije mientras trate de quitárselo pero me ponía la mano en el hombro derecho para que no pudiera quitárselo.

-¡Para! Te lo llevare y listo.- se enojo y sus fuertes palabras me callaron todo excusas que tenia preparada para el.

Caminamos hasta su auto, un _Bentley arnage_ bastante lujoso y grande, de color dorado opacada, talvez para no llamar la atención, aunque solo viendo el auto era imposible no llamar la atención. En el estaban apoyados Claire, Chad y Ashley. Nos sentamos en el suelo y con una sola seña de dedos Andrew hizo que los chicos vinieran con nosotros a conversar.

-vamos a hablar seriamente.- Claire esta mas seria de lo que normalmente era.

-bueno, Amy te has preguntado por que te cuidamos tanto.-me interrogo Ashley con esos ojos extraños en los que me podía hundir fácilmente miles de años, pero enseguida volví a la realidad.

-De echo si, por eso quisiera saber porque lo hacen.-les dije mientras pensaban de que podían preocupar si no había nada a que preocuparse.

-Si de…de Collin.-me dijo con algo de inseguridad Chad quien me miraba con algo de temor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!.-merecía una gran y clara explicación.

-Lo que escuchaste, él no es que quiera ser malo, solo…lo es.-me dijo Andrew como si lo conociera.

-Y ¿Qué saben ustedes de él?, no saben nada.-me enoje, solo quería pararme y marcharme pero no pude, tenía que defenderlo, bueno defender mi persona.

-mas de lo que crees.-me dijo Ashley

-mentira, no lo conocen.-le dije a Ashley muy enojada, podría pegarle pero no era agresiva, si mi sangre dependiera de eso, el 99% sería pacifismo y el 1% seria mi nivel de inservible agresividad.

-Si, se que es difícil pero créenos, no es malo porque el quiera serlo, sino porque su naturaleza lo define así.-me dijo Ashley, pero por la tonalidad de su voz sentía que me escondía algo mas allá de un simple secreto.

-Mira, se podría decir que somos "algo" parecidos a él, pero es diferente.- me confundieron aun más, Chad no pudo explicar claramente.

-¿Cómo es eso?, todos somos iguales creo yo.- creía que se podía ser buenos y malos pero al fin y a cabo éramos todos iguales.

-Haber, es difícil de explicarlo.-Andrew se puso pensador, tratando de buscar las palabras exactas y con la mano en la barbilla.-Nosotros, me refiero a mis hermanos y Brown…

-Collin.- corregí

-bueno nosotros y "Collin", somos…diferentes, muy diferentes a ustedes.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? acaso son experimentos nucleares.- mi sarcasmo era visible a la altura de la conversación.

-hasta eso sería mejor que…que "esto".-dijo Claire, su tono de voz de apago y sonó muy melancólico.

-saben, aun no veo el punto de la conversación.-esta supuesta conversación sensata de problemas se presto para pura burla y me estaba irritando.

-nosotros somos…-empezó Ashley con la voz temblorosa y muy lenta esperando que alguien dijera el resto para no decirlo ella.

-¡NO! Ashley no podemos decirle, ella lo tiene que descubrir.- la callo Andrew mientras me miraban, esos cuatro pares de ojos amarillo ocre, esos ojos de belleza inexplicable. Me sentía demasiado cansada como para pensar que podía ser lo que diría Ashley.

-¿Qué cosa? Díganme no debe ser tan grave ¿o si?- les pregunte, sentía demasiada curiosidad, no debía ser algo de magnitud de un comunicado nacional pero igual era importante.

- Te haremos una pequeña visita y esta te dará suficientes razones para que hagas las preguntas pertinentes.- nunca había escuchado a Chad hablar así, incluso me dio algo de risa.

-Pero, ¿saben donde vivo?- no podían ir, no les comente acerca de mi dirección exacta.

-no es necesario, lo sabremos.-me aseguro Claire

-Solo no te asuste.-me rogó Ashley sonriendo y apoyando su mano en mi hombro

-¡¿Qué?!- me exalte tanto que pensé que el corazón se me saldría del cuerpo.

-Bueno, nos vamos, viene tu madre.- gire 90° grados para ver y hay estaba mi madre, me gire para despedirme pero ya estaban todos dentro del auto muy bien ordenados.

-pero ¿Cómo…

-adiós.-me dijo Ashley para que no preguntara nada al respecto.

Subí al auto y desde la secundaria a la casa me fui durmiendo en el auto. Me sentía cansada y desde que Collin se fue, sentía una fuerte presencia, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome. Bajamos del auto y subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa me coloque unos jeans y una polera morada, y descanse unos minutos en mi cama.

-Esta servido.-grito Bernice, me la imagine en el primer escalon de la escalera gritando hacia arriba.

-Ya voy.-mi voz sonaba cansada pero después de todo ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera el dolor de las costillas.

Baje las escaleras como lo hacía normalmente, nos sentamos las tres y comimos una muy rica cena, la especialidad de Bernice, lasaña. Después de devorarnos la exquisita comida y lavar los platos, Bernice saco de la nevera un envase de helado de chocolate y menta.

-¿Te unes?-me pregunto muy amable y mostrándome una cuchara para unirme a su postre.

-mmm…bueno.-era una oferta tentadora a la cual no le podía decir que no. Siempre acostumbrábamos a unirme a estas propuestas, era algo típico de Bernice y yo, acostumbrábamos a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Nos dirigimos al living, nos sentamos en el sofá, este estaba al lado de un ventanal, al frente había dos sofás individuales y una pequeña mesita de café. Me acomode en el sofá y me saque las zapatillas y comencé a robar helado con la cuchara y le conté lo del incidente de Victoria.

-Tienes mucha paciencia.-me dijo mientras comía.-Si quieres hablo con la maestra Anne Parker.

-No, no, no, muchas gracias pero empeoraría todo.-para ser sincera la maestra no hacía nada, como si fuese normal estas peleas.

-Te entiendo pero se fuerte, quedan dos años y estas con tus amigas, ignora a todos los demás.-era verdad los podía ignorar, pero golpes no eran algo que pasara desapercibido.

-si, tratare…-no quería saber mas del tema.

Después de hablar, meditamos y cerramos los ojos durante diez minutos. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió Bernice a su habitación. Yo me quede inmovilizada por la comodidad del confortable sofá, hasta que Ben bajo y fue a jugar soccer. Por primera vez en todos estos infernales días, descansaba tranquila y en paz.

-¡AMY!- grito desesperadamente y angustiado el pobre Ben.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- le pregunte alterada, me desperté rápidamente de mi profunda calma y me levante rápidamente.

-Es que…no lo se, pero no es normal.-Ben casi nunca hablaba tan serio, normalmente todo era chiste para él.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-me estaba estremeciendo, nunca lo había visto así, no asustado sino atónito.

-vamos, tienes que verlo o escucharlo al menos.-me imploro, me tomo de los brazos y me llevo al patio, antes de eso lo frene para poder ponerme mis zapatillas.

Estaba nublado el día y corría un viento frío pero no me molestaba para nada. Observe cada espacio del patio y camine hacia el cerco que dividía el patio de mi casa con la entrada al bosque. Camine y Ben me seguía pero muy lento y atento a cualquier cosa. Me faltaban al menos diez metros para traspasar la cerca y fue hay cuando Ben me sujeto de la cintura.

-Hay están, no entres.- me dijo muy atemorizado.

-¿Quiénes?-le pregunte sin despegar la mirada al acceso del bosque.

- no lo se.- me dijo pero este fue interrumpido por un fuerte crujido entre los árboles.- ¡AH!-Ben se fue corriendo.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, eso me reafirmo que Ben, posiblemente este es su habitación mirando por su ventana desde el segundo piso.

No había duda alguna que era algo fuera de lo común, Ben era un niño pero no se asustaba fácilmente. Me acerqué al límite y decidí cruzar la cerca. Me pare frente al bosque pero esta vez escuche unas voces, me dio escalofríos y note que algo venía a gran rapidez, no podía moverme, quería saber que era.

Se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca y decidí volver a mi casa pero entonces, escuche un grito exasperado, era sin duda el grito de un animal. Me volví a acercar pero esta vez con la intención de adentrarme.

Avance unos diez pasos y puse la mano en el primera árbol, mire hacia adentro pero no vi nada mas que una gran sombra de oscuridad esparcida por todo el amplio bosque. Comenzaba a caminar cuando sentí que algo venia hacia mi, espere y disipe dos sombras extrañas, no calcule su velocidad y estas indescifrables sombras me chocaron por los costados, caí levemente fuerte en la tierra. Gire velozmente para ver que eran, no lo podía creer, era algo que no pasaba normalmente.

-¡ciervos!- dije impresionada pero feliz. Los ciervos de East Midlands nunca hacían contacto con humanos debido a los cazadores que había en los alrededores.

Me acerque para tocarlos pero mi vista de desvío hacia el lomo de uno de los ciervos, sobre él había una mancha de sangre pero él no estaba herido. Me pare y le di la espalda al bosque, me asuste y le acaricie el lomo y hasta ese instante no me percate de que la sangre no le pertenecía a aquel ciervo.

-Pero, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quien te hizo esto?-me pregunte no era normal esto, inclusive se me paso por la mente que podría haber una criatura salvaje en el bosque atacando a pequeños animales.

-No le paso nada, solo fue un error de calculo de Chad.-era la voz ronca de Andrew, lo vi y esta muy arrimado en lo alto de un árbol con los ojos muy amarillos, casi tan amarillos como los tulipanes en plena primavera.

-¡¿QUE?!-no era posible, los ciervos que estaban a mi lado apenas vieron a Andrew corrieron hacia el bosque, Andrew salto de lo alto del árbol hacia el suelo, ahora lo podía confirmar volaba, no como un superhéroe, sino que saltaba y se podía mantener a flote. No podía explicarlo bien, no podría clasificar ese tipo de levitar.

No era lógico, era una ilusión insostenible, luego de aterrizar en el suelo, aparecieron Ashley, Claire y Chad. Me asuste mucho y decidí ver la ventana, para mi suerte Ben se había ido. Los mire, a Andrew lo tenia al frente mío y los demás permanecían colgados en las copas de los árboles. Sentí algo más grande que el miedo pero con una calma de que los conociera. Por un impulso nervioso corrí hacía la casa no se como, pero solo llegue unos metros mas allá.

-¡NO!-me grito Andrew y se movió tan rápido que en fracción de segundos estaba enfrente mío.

-¡AH!-no quise gritar, pero mi voz se elevo lo suficiente como para que Andrew se alejara de mi. Le temía mucho, sus expresiones eran muy salvajes, como las de un tigre y me perturbaban.

-Tranquila niña, tranquila.-me dijo Ashley, ella era como la hermana grande, no me asuste por ella por lo cual me abrazo y no quise rechazar su cariñoso abrazo.

-Pero…

-No te desmayes.-Ashley se asusto y me sujeto la espalda, me sentó en el suelo, posiblemente me habría descompensado pero no lo suficiente para que mi mente pudiese seguir funcionando.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito saber que ustedes tiene una cuerda alrededor del cuerpo y que todo lo que vi fue una simple ilusión.-no quería saber que me dirían, no me importaba, podía conocerlos pero ahora tenía miedo, no a ellos, sino a la verdad.

-Ojala fuera así de sencillo y simple.- Claire dijo eso en un tono bastante nostálgico y triste.

-No quiero saber.- les dije la verdad, prefería omitir este incidente en mi vida y vivir con ello.

-Te tenemos que contar.- me hablo cariñosamente Chad, no me dio miedo hasta que observe cuidadosamente sus ojos, no eras amarillos era negros como el pelaje de un cuervo.

-¡¿tus ojos?!-tenia miedo de lo inaplicable de los ciervos y Chad no me producía mucha confianza ahora.

-Bueno, para que sepas el porque de mis ojos, tendrás que escucharnos.

-Pero…-no era capaz de terminar la frase

-Pero ¿Qué?-me pregunto Claire

-Es obvio, tiene miedo y te entendemos.- le acertó Andrew muy sereno ante la gran duda mía.

-Mentira, porque tu no viste a cuatro personas saltar de los árboles.-mi corazón palpito muy rápido, no distinguía los segundos entre un palpitar y otro. Mi mente se llenaba curiosidad y miedo.

-¿Te parece si caminamos?- pregunto Chad.

-Mmm

-No somos peligrosos…bueno no contigo.-me aclaro Andrew con una risa un poco temerosa

-Bueno, solo espérenme.-Salí corriendo de los brazos de Ashley que me habían mantenido clausurada todo el tiempo de la conversación. Entre a la casa y corrí hacia mi habitación por una chaqueta, saque del closet mi chaqueta verde, era como la de los cazadores pero se notaba que era de mujer debido a la angostura en la parte de la cintura y sus cortes delante de la chaqueta, era bastante abrigadora pero me quedaba algo grande, pero era de menor importancia.

-¿Adonde vas?- Bernice le bajo el volumen a la televisión y asomo la cabeza por su puerta.

-A caminar.-le conté brevemente que haría evadiendo la ubicación de la caminata.

-A caminar en…-me dejo en silencio para que yo pudiera completarle la frase.

-Al…bosque.-le dije temerosa ante una posible prohibición.-Pero no te preocupes, en clases de geografía nos mostraron los planos de los bosque de East Midlands y se perfectamente que puedo caminar hasta 20 metros sin perderme.-mentira, lo único de estos bosques que sabia era que eran los bastante densos y extensos como para perderme de una vez.

-¿Segura?- le vi su preocupación y la comprendía, estaba lesionada y no podía darme el lujo de accidentarme nuevamente.

-Si, no te preocupes.- ya me imaginaba en mi mente las muchas probabilidades de accidentarme, desde caerme simplemente, perderme o hasta caer por una cuesta y quebrarme algún hueso.

-Okay, pero no te demores, lleva tu móvil y por favor no te pierdas.- me suplico mientras me aseguraba de llevar el móvil en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Bueno.

Corrí por las escaleras, pero me desvíe a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y aproveche de echar un vistazo por la ventana, los Archer estaban en el suelo mirando el cielo. Salí al patio, tenía mucho miedo, pero más por Andrew que no lo conocía. Deje el vaso encima de el mueble y salí temeroso por todo el ambiente.

-Vamos, súbete a mi espalda.-me pidió afablemente Ashley

-¿Cómo?-no entendía, Ashley era mas pequeña que yo, sería imposible que me llevara.

-Te aseguro tu vida.-me tendió la mano.

-…Bueno.-me subí a su espalda y afirme, Ashley salió corriendo al bosque muy rápido, lo podría comparar con las muy rápidas corridas de los Guepardos, pero aún así seguiría siendo lento.

Corrió bastante y el viento me azotaba fuerte en la cara, me escondí en el cuello de Ashley para evitar las ráfagas que golpeaban mi cuerpo y cara. Realmente no podría asegurar si iba corriendo muy rápido o si íbamos volando. Habrá pasado un minuto de viaje y en todo ese trayecto abrí pocas veces los ojos, no podía distinguir nada, solo el color verde de todo el bosque. Después del turbulento viaje paramos y me bajo.

-Cuéntenme pero sean los mas explicito posiblemente, traten de no esconderme nada.-les dije a todos.

-No podemos decírtelo específicamente, lo tienes que decir y descubrir tú.-me advirtió Claire

-Fantástico, pero al menos me explicaran lo de los ojos de Chad ¿cierto?-me enoje, no me podían ocultar nada, necesitaba saber que eran ellos, sin mas ni menos convivía con ellos la mayor parte del día.

-Te contaremos pero todo será por parte.-me dijeron a coro Claire y Chad.

-Mi familia, ósea nosotros y mis padres Eliott y Emily, somos bastante diferentes, somos… ¿cuál es la palabra?-se pregunto Chad muy pensativo.

-Somos una especie distinta.- agrego Claire

-Exacto.-muy entusiasmado dijo Chad.-Somos especiales.

-Si logre percatarme pero, ¿Qué son o que hacen?- aún no sospechaba de nadie ni de lo que podrían hacer.

-Bueno, podemos trepar, se podría que volamos o algo parecido, corremos lo bastante rápido como para correr de aquí a otro continente en menos de ocho minutos. Referente a los ojos, demostramos nuestra sed a través de ellos. Al estar amarillos estamos bien pero al volverse negros estamos sedientos, y también algunos somos especiales, ósea tenemos dones extras.-me dijo muy calmado Andrew como si todo eso fuera normal.

-¿Sedientos?-mire a Chad para veer sus ojos, me dio miedo pensar en los hechos recién ocurridos. En mi cabeza se hacia una ecuación gigantesca, sed + Chad + ciervo = un ciervo muerto. Mis ojos estaban como platos.

-No te preocupes, me controlo y ya casi me acostumbre a tu aroma.-me dijo Chad moviendo la cabeza

-¿Aroma?-me pregunte si sabrían que ocupo una fragancia de Anaís, pero no lo encontraba mucha lógica.

-es que nosotros percibimos los aromas de la gente, cada persona tiene uno diferente y para ser sincero el tuyo es muy delicioso, al igual que el de Lessie y Alexander.- eran experimentos fallidos oficialmente, se me iba a fundir el cerebro de solo pensar para encontrarle un sentido a las cosas.

-cambiando el tema, a que se referían con los dones, ¿Cómo es eso?-creía que la gente tenía dones como tener un linda voz para cantar o ser muy rápido.

-Significa que en nuestra vida pasada, vale decir humana, tuvimos percepciones ultra sensoriales. Al transformarnos estas percepciones se agudizaron en nuestro cuerpo y mente, de esta manera al utilizarlas tienen consecuencias y efectos en el ambiente.-al escuchar la frase _nuestra vida pasada_ sentí un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Okay, tratare de entender pese aunque no entienda mucho.

El ambiente estaba en suspenso, todo el bosque estaba oscuro y húmedo, había musgo por todas partes, por los árboles y el suelo. Una niebla se encontraba en la capa de todos los árboles. Existía un frío que daba miedo. Me quede unos minutos contemplando la vista panorámica del bosque, los Archer se veían mas extraños que nunca en ese ambiente, estaban mas hermoso que nunca, todos muy bien vestidos pero con un extraños color en sus ojos, no era el mismo amarillo que siempre me hipnotizaba.

-OH.-trate de sacar el móvil que estaba en mi bolsillo, me vibraba posiblemente era Bernice, y estaba en lo correcto cuando me el auricular del móvil en la oreja.

_-Alo_

_-Alo, ¿estas bien querida?_

_-si mama, no te preocupes llegare en 10 minutos_

_-okay no te demores mucho, se puede oscurecer y podrías perderte_

_-no te preocupes, so volveré sana y salva_

_-esta bien, adiós_

_-adiós_

Tendría que irme y dejar la gran duda de su especie ene l aire, no me hacía la gracia dormir en la noche pensando en ellos. Me dijeron _No podemos decírtelo específicamente, lo tienes que decir y descubrir tú, _no tengo la suficientes pista como para sospechar que especia humana o animal podrían ser.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que podamos ser?- interrumpió Chad, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se mostró bastante ansioso.

-Aún no.-necesitaba mas pistas, aunque fuera algo pequeño, hasta un detalle me serviría.-Por cierto gracias por todo, aunque aún no se la verdad, pero me tiene mas calmada.

-De nada, te iremos a dejar.-me dijo Ashley, se adelantó unos pasos hacía mi para poder llevarme en su espalda.

-Gracias.-me acerque a ella sin temor, ya no les temía pero aún me encontraba impaciente, antes de poder subirme a su espalda se adelantó Andrew y se interpuso.

-_Yo_ la llevare.- destacó la palabra "yo", era muy autoritario y no podía simplemente decirle no, el solo verlo me daba un poco de miedo.

-mmm...bueno.-me subí a su espalda con mucha facilidad a pesar de que era muy alto, me sentía como una pluma al ver que ni siquiera si encorvo.

-Adiós.-me dijeron el resto de los hermanos Cullen, mientras Ashley movía sus manos y saltaba.

-Adiós.-les respondí mientras me acomodaba en la espalda de Andrew.

Apenas les dije adiós a los Archer, Andrew salto ágilmente hacía los árboles, al menos salto unos 30 metros fácilmente. Me aferre a su espalda y no me solté, pensado en mis adentro "Andrew me quiere llevar a la muerte, pretende que de la pura velocidad me de un infarto". Salimos con gran rapidez al bosque. Esta vez iba lo suficientemente aferrada asíque podía abrir los ojos sin que el viento me dañara mis pupilas. Iba lo suficientemente rápido como para desesperarme, me desconcerté el solo pensar que nos podríamos estrellar a una velocidad minima de 170 kilómetros por hora. Corría velozmente y era muy efectivo lo de _"su rapidez"_, no podía distinguir los movimientos de sus pies y al decir verdad pensaba que ni el mismo_ flash el superhéroe_ lo supera. Era algo totalmente sobrenatural y tenia muy claro que si comentaba esto me creerían loca, y no seria un misterio que me derivaran a un psiquiátrico.

-Muchas gracias.- me baje lentamente de su espalda para no caerme, me afirmo las piernas para no caerme, aunque últimamente estaba un poco torpe.

-De nada.- me miro con esos ojos color que ahora tenían un tono ónice, me quede perpefleja por la profundidad y complejidad de las gamas de color amarillo que podía tener ese par de ojos.

-Por cierto no deberías molestarte en hablarme, no necesito mucha compañía, además tu debes tener a muchas chicas con las hormonas en la cabeza.- le fui lo mas sincera posible, no me gustaría entablar una amistad con Andrew, tenia a mis amigos y se podría decir que a Collin.

-Sabes, desde que mi hermana me empezó hablar de ti…

-¿De mi?- no pude contenerme y le interrumpí bruscamente.

-Si, me empecé a interesar en ti, eres lo suficientemente rara como para considerarte alguien especial, además se ve que eres muy alegre.- no soportaba su cara, era tan hermosa pero no podía estar con él, el no era mi tipo, él pertenecía a la clase de hombres que conseguía gente tan hermosa como él, además no dejemos de lado su arrogancia.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, lamentablemente…

-¿Lamentablemente?- me levanto la ceja y miro con mucho interés mi rostro.

-Si, quizás quien sabe, pero hasta el momento siendo sincera muy en el fondo, no me agradas, muchas veces llevas tu arrogancia a un nivel extremo, tanto así que me molesta mucho y me dan ganas de pegarte una bofetada.

-¿Así? Amy se rebela contra mí.- se río y se burlo bastante de mí, mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-sabes que…adiós.- no podía contra él era lo suficientemente idiota como para que me siguiera molestando siempre que pudiera.

-bueno, adiós, nos estaremos viendo.- después de lo que dijo me di vuelta y me dirigí a casa.

Apenas llegue a mi cuarto, me saque las zapatillas y la chaqueta, no pude prender el ordenador para hablar con alguien, estaba confundida y lo peor es que sabía que estaría así toda la larga y oscura noche. Trate de no desesperarme y esperar a que los minutos transcurrieran mas rápido posible, pero era algo que no podía manejar simplemente. Me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi pijamas, era un conjunto que me había regalado Bernice, era un pantalón y una polera blanco muy hermoso, el pantalón era algo ajustado pero largo y bastante abrigador para todo el año, y la polera era larga y tenia unos pequeños encajes con cinta blanca. Me lo puse y me estire en la cama, no podía sacarme de la mente todo lo que sucedió hoy día, me daban vuelta las imágenes en mi mente, pude recordar todo y hasta el mas mínimo detalle, podía recordar fácilmente el aroma a puro árbol del bosque, incluso recordar la textura de los muchos árboles en cuales me apoye mientras me hablaban.

¿Por qué ellos eran así? ¿Por qué no solo lo mantuvieron en secreto? Me sentía algo culpable ahora que sabía que ellos eran algo mas que humanos, sabía que verlos ahora no seria de la misma manera que siempre, que aunque me cayera y me diera amnesia sería imposible volver a mirarlos de la misma manera…


	5. Collin

**COLLIN**

Soñaba que estaba en un tipo de pradera y que me sentaba con un vestido negro, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de encajes y tenia un estilo gótico. Tenia la sensación que esperaba alguien, ya que estaba sentada mirando hacia el bosque, con algo en las manos, algo plateado, no pude dimensionar muy bien que era. Me fije que yo estaba feliz y que estaba muy linda, como si alguien me hubiera maquillado y arreglado el cabello. Después alguien del bosque se acercaba a mí y por alguna razón era alguien conocido para mi, alguien a quien quería posiblemente. Me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hacia el bosque, pero justo al entrar me decía algo al oído, algo que me dejaba helada completamente y que impedía que mis pies de movilizaran. Lo mire extraño y me corrieron lagrimas por los ojos, el delineador negro quedo evidente en mi cara, cayeron dos lagrimas y estas formaron unas líneas ondulada que bajaban por mi cara. Aquello no era un llanto de pena, si no de miedo. Este personaje estaba vestido de negro, y era mucho más alto que yo. Tenía mucho miedo y huí del lugar, al igual cuando vi a Andrew la tarde anterior. Este extraño personaje me detuvo, me regalo una rosa blanca y me abrazo afectuosamente, en un solo momento lo único que vi fue su boca que se acercaba a mi oído y me comunicaba algo, algo que provoco que me mostrara sus dientes, y de repente pasó algo un movimiento extraño que hizo que mi sueño terminara abruptamente. Una luz blanca y brillante aparecía al final y me cegaba los ojos.

Desperté de inmediato, no soñaba muy seguido y este sueño había sido de lo mas extraño. Mire mi habitación, tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado, pero todo parecía estar en su lugar. Eran las 6:00 AM, muy temprano para mí, pero no habría manera de reconciliar el sueño. Me levante y me dirigí al closet. Me puse un jeans con detalles dorados y un chaleco cuello de tortugas color beige. Baje a la cocina y prepare el desayuno, hice panqueques con salsa de arándanos, jugo de naranja y café. Me senté en la mesa y comí unos panqueques y una taza de café. Subí a mi habitación con la taza de café, hacia frío esta mañana y decidí abrir la ventana y apoyarme en ella. Mire hacía la calle, que después de esta había muchos árboles, estos se movían al ritmo del viento, de un lado a otro, las nubes siempre blancas se movían con rapidez y se extendían por todo el cielo, formando la especia de una manta. Miraba todo, tratando de encontrarle un sentido lógico al sueño, algo que pudiera despertar mi mente y pudiera mostrarme el significado de tan inexplicable sueño. Trate de profundizar cada parte del sueño. Los por qué, ¿por qué me encontraba con ese vestido? ¿Que era esa cosa plateada que había entre mis dedo? ¿Quien era aquel joven y porque yo estaba con él?...no sabía que hacer, me tome algo del café cuando vi un pequeño pájaro negro, con un color rojo en el pecho, muy hermoso, estaba en unos de los árboles, de pronto bajo y le seguí con la vista, pero hubo algo que desvío mi vista, algo que había visto en mis sueños y que coincidentemente estaba hay, en mi casa. Era aquella rosa, la misma que vi en el sueño, tal y como era, blanca puramente.

-Amy

-¡Ah!…-me asuste, Bernice apareció apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-Lo siento niña, no quise asustarte

-No importa...-me dio vuelta para mirarle.- Y ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- me pregunto muy cansada aún.

-Bueno, tuve una pesadilla y me desperté, pero tiene algo de bueno.-me miro raro.

-¿Qué?-me miro tratando de poder sacarme la respuesta.

-Prepare el desayuno, abajo hay panqueques con salsa de arándanos y jugo de naranja.-le sonreí, sabía que era un peso menos para ella.

-Ja ja, deberías tener pesadillas mas seguido.-me dijo mientras se lanzaba en mi cama.

-Si, por cierto, ¿hoy te toca turno?-sabía que a veces Bernice llamaba a algunos hospitales y preguntaba si necesitan enfermeras, dependiendo del dinero, ella aceptaba y hacía turnos.

-Si, en un hospital cercano acá, estaré en el área de niños.

-Me alegro mucho.-me encantaba ver feliz a Bernice a pesar que a veces se quejaba por la paga, pero sabía que el área de las medicinas era su pasión.

-Okay, no te molesto, iré a desayunar y a revisar el correo.

-No te preocupes, yo voy.- no perdía nada con ir a ver el si de verdad aquella rosa estaba hay, podía pasar desapercibido si no estaba y seguía a buscar el correo.

-Bueno.

Baje detrás de Bernice, calmada y tratando de esconder mi emoción, lamentablemente como lo dije _emoción_, pese a como fue la horrible pesadilla, debía decirlo, no me gustaba el peligro pero esto me tenía los nervios de punta, primero los Archer, Collin y ahora esto, esta pesadilla que pretendía decirme algo pero no lo hallaba.

Bernice se fue a la cocina, iba con pijama y con el pelo todo desordenado, la mire hasta que llegue a la cocina y, en ese momento en mi cabeza se preparaba un plan. Mi idea principal era que al salir yo por la puerta, si realmente estaba la rosa sería lo primero que vería al abrir la puerta. Iría a recoger el correo y de paso me llevaría la rosa. Si no estaba pasaba de largo al buzón y me traía las cartas.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que sentía fue un frío, tenía mucho miedo pero también inquietud, lo único que deseaba era que fuera verdad, que hubiera una rosa, para no tener que empezar a ir al psiquiatra por ver alucinaciones. Puse el primer pie fuera de la casa, abrí los ojos y hay estaba, sentía que no estaba loca. Tenía un pequeño pedazo de papel que decía:

Amy Woodman

Por lo cual di un pequeño brinco en la acera para no pisarla, apenas aterrice corrí al buzón y saque todas las carta que habían hay. Me vine rápido y me agache para recoger la rosa, ni siquiera la mire, deje las cartas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Hay están, hay una del banco, una del colegio, una del banco y una de los abuelos.-muchas veces podía ser de los mas distraída, pero podía recordar muchos detalles.

-Okay, mmm... oye ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto asombrada, dejo del tenedor aún lado, mientras tomaba las cartas.

-Nada, solo que se me olvido mi café.

-bueno.

Corrí las escaleras y asombrosamente no me tropecé en ningún escalón. Me encerré en la pieza y me senté en el suelo. La tenía en mis manos, era aquella rosa blanca, era perfecta en todo sentido, desde su color blanco que no se podía comparar ni con la nieve ni con la más blanca de todas las nubes, era tan ilusoria su existencia, tan intachable, pero mientras giraba la rosa para observarla completamente me di cuenta de algo que me alarmo, en uno de los pétalos de la rosa, habían dos manchas de sangre, el contraste de rojo-blanco era realmente luminoso, me dolía la vista el solo mirar la flor. No sentí que fuera alguna clase de amenaza pero no podía hacer ojos ciegos antes eso.

Guarde la rosa en mi closet, saque una caja de recuerdos y la guarde cuidadosamente, no quiero que el pase nada, están única esa rosa que no vale la pena perderla.

Me senté en mi cama y pensé ¿Quién me habrá regalado esa rosa?, podía haber sido perfectamente Andrew, pero no con la actitud que le demostré ayer no pude haber sido él, talvez fue el joven de mis sueños, pero ¿Quién sería él?, ya no sabía que pensar y prefería ir caminando al colegio, me resultaría algo largo el camino pero me distraería. Tome mi bolso, y revise mi horario. Era viernes y me tocaban las materias mas pesada. Todo empezaba con historia, luego biología, ingles y terminábamos con algo de artes o música, dependiendo de los gustos. Metí todos los cuadernos y mis lápices, baje a la cocina y me lleve unos snacks para la hora de colación. Me dirigí al sofá que ayer había sido el último objeto que me vio normal y tranquila después de todo esto.

-Mama, me iré al colegio ¿no te importa?- tenía en su cara la pregunta ¿Por qué?, pero espere con alarma su respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar _ahora_ o te esperas hasta que Ben se levante?- se callo toda la necesidad de saber la razón de mi anormal conducta

-No no, no te preocupes, me iré caminando.

-Pero, te queda muy lejos y…

-No importa, así disfruto de aire limpio y me iré pensando cosas, así que no me aburriré.-a partir de lo que le dije, en simple palabras le dije la verdad, y a partir de hoy no le diré mentiras a Bernice a menos que tengan que ver con los Archer o Collin o el joven de mis sueños, ellos serán la excepción de la promesa.

-Mmm, bueno, pero tienes que ponerte chaqueta porque hace bastante frío.- me recomendó, no le llevare la contra, se puso sus lentes y leyó el periódico.

-Okay.

Subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, abrí mi closet y saque una chaqueta de color mantequilla impermeable con gorro, alrededor del gorro tenía piel sintética y me gustaba porque simplemente podía estar en la lluvia todo lo que quisiera y no me mojaría. Me la puse y baje saltando de dos en dos los escalones.

-Cuídate, que te vaya bien.-me dijo Bernice alzando y moviendo la mano.

-Okay.- me puse el bolso en el hombro y cerré delicadamente la puerta.

Antes de caminar, me quede unos segundos mirando para los lados viendo si había alguien, al no ver a nadie, di el primer paso hacía la acera. Recordé como encontré la rosa y me fui feliz pensando en eso. Camine unas cuantas cuadras, no habrán sido mas de cinco cuadras y pensé ¿Cómo podría mirar hoy a Ashley y los demás?, ahora un simple hola, sería un comenzar excelente si le dijera hola sin decirles ¡los vi volar y son experimentos nucleares!, no debía nunca haber aceptado la oferta de los chicos. Aun no se me sale de mi mente el lindo y para nada confusito comentario de Andrew el _"bueno nosotros y "Collin", somos…diferentes, muy diferentes a ustedes"_, con que seguridad se atreve a decir eso.

-Deberías subirte, empezara a llover luego.-me dijo una voz a la que yo respondía sin ningún inconveniente y a la cual me gustaba escuchar en mis momentos Collin.

-Collin, ho-la.-articule la ultima palabra, venía en un auto increíble, era un _Mustang_, podía reconocer algunos autos gracias a mi hermano. Reconocí la marca por el caballo en la parrilla.

-Hola, ¿Por qué vas caminando?, normalmente siempre tu madre te va a dejar.-me pregunto mientras se bajaba del espectacular auto, era de color plateado, a pesar de lo nublado que estaba se apreciaba lo brillante que era.

-Quería pensar en algunas cosas, asíque me vine caminando.-no le podía quitarle la mirada, ni a él ni al auto.

-Ah, lo siento te presento a mi auto, _Mustang GT_.-trataría de recordar aquel auto para pedirle algunos datos a mi hermano como el precio de esa cosa.

-Es muy lindo.-era verdad, iba a agregar que junto a él se apreciaba aún más el auto, pero no podía.

-No me gusta presumir pero va a llover y no quiero que te resfríes.-se acerco a la acera para decirme eso, porque se tendría que preocupar por mi.

-No va a llover, además me queda poco.- mientras camine unos cuantos pasos, pero me paso la mano por mi cintura de modo que me diera vuelta.

-No quería hacer eso, pero vamos adelante, súbete.-me ordeno

-No gracias...- comenzó a llover casi torrencialmente, me saque el gorro de la chaqueta y seguí caminando, algo rápido para que el se fuera seguro al colegio, de todas manera llegaría.

-Amy.-me grito furioso mientras yo iba casi unos 10 metros más adelante que él.

Sentí como se subió al auto, dándole un golpe a la puerta, acelero rápidamente y el auto quedo unos metros mas adelante, se bajo rápidamente, no le vi los pies, era casi como ver a los pequeños mosquitos no se sabían como llegaban. Pasaron unos segundos desde que salio del auto cuando apareció delante de mi.

-¿Cómo…?-esto solo era un punto a favor sobre los Archer respecto de Collin-Estabas dentro de tu auto, vuelve.-le ordene

-Bueno, pero contigo.

Me tomo en sus brazos, y me acuno en su pecho. Era duro como piedra pero a la misma vez fue muy delicado, me tomo como si fuera una pluma y corrió hacía su _Mustang_, me soltó suavemente en el asiento del copiloto y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Abrí los ojos y el ya estaba adentro, lamentablemente tendría que creerles a los hermanos Archer.

-Siento tener que haber recurrido a la fuerza pero sabía que no podrías decirme que si.

_Claro que no te podría decir que si, pero ya no importaba ahora_

-Porque el afán de llevarme pude haberme ido caminando.-le replique no era tan necesario llevarme además si de verdad lo necesitara se lo hubiera pedido.

-Ya te dije no quiere que enfermes.-me dijo, se estaba enojando.

-¿Por qué? Soy solo una simple compañera de clases, no necesitas preocuparte por mí.-sabía que él hasta el momento, en el curso formaba parte importante, ya que no era normal y siempre vestía muy bien. Hoy vestía un pantalón negro, polera roja y chaqueta gris, esta tenia bolsillos y un cuello en V, le quedaba perfecto, aunque era difícil que algo no le quedara así.

-Porque _me preocupo por ti_ y _eres importante_.-me dijo, iba directo a responderle pero no me esperaba eso, utilizo un tono distinto en las palabras, como si sufriera.

-yo, no esperaba…espera.- me sonaba el móvil, era Bernice, posiblemente preguntaría como estoy por la lluvia, estaba lloviendo muy violentamente, falta _Noé y su arca_ para que fuera el

Diluvio.

_-__Alo mama._

_-Amy, esta lloviendo como nunca y hace frío ¿estas bien?- frío algo que no me podía percatar, posiblemente Collin había encendido la calefacción porque sentía calido el aire._

_-No te preocupes_

_-¿Dónde estas? Te pasare a dejar al instituto._

_-No, no no, un compañero me lleva en su auto_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Collin_

_-¿El niño de los ojos?_

_-Si_

_-Bueno, hija Ben se despertó resfriado, asíque no lo mandare a la primaria, te puedes venir a la casa a cuidarlo después de clases. Ahora lo esta cuidando la vecina pero a las 16:15 se ira, creo que eso basta para que llegues a tiempo._

_-Obvio_

_-No tienes inconvenientes_

_-No, además si llueve tomo el autobús._

_-Okay_

_-Cuídate, que te vaya bien en el trabajo_

_-Okay, nos vemos mañana_

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós_

Guarde el móvil en el bolso y me saque la chaqueta el ambiente estaba increíblemente calido.

-¿Me permites decirte algo?-me dijo mirando el camino, íbamos a 80 Km., me sonrío levemente.

-Bueno

-Te ves increíblemente linda con el color beige.- aún no estaba preparada para halagos.

-Gracias.-limite mis respuesta con un agacho de cabeza y me sonroje.

-De nada.

-Disculpa lo inoportuno, pero ¿tu hermano esta enfermo?

-Si ¿Cómo sabes?- no podía ser tan certero en sus preguntas.

-Mmm, lo escuche.-dijo mientras miraba fijamente el volante

-¿Cómo, si no lo dije?- no sería capaz de mentirme, al menos eso creía.

-Bueno, talvez soy especial y tengo un don de predecir cosas.-se enredo en su propio juego de palabras.

-¿así?, explícamelo.-le exigí

-Bueno, cuando miro a las personas muchas veces mi mente ve más allá y ve cosas que sucederán, cosas que han sucedido o quieren que sucedan, algún tipo de adivinación.-no miraba la carretera ahora, me miraba a mi, me sonroje y mire el suelo y luego a la ventana.

-Y ¿Qué tan exacto es?

-Bastante, puedo saber con anticipación las cosas, desde meses hasta minutos, además que…-no pudo terminar la frase-no, nada.

-Vamos, dijiste ¿Qué cosa?- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro demostrando un rotundo "no", pero a la vez tenia marcada en la cara una pequeña risita.

-No, _por ahora_, te dejare unos días con la duda y después de diré, asíque te tendrás que mantenerte atenta.-me dijo mientras me miraba audaz mente con una cara que me ponía tonta.

-Puede que yo sepa cosas de ti, cosas que solo tu y los Archer saben.-le dije no amenazándolo, si no probándole que también saber cosas de el, pero se sintió algo mal y freno enseguida.

-¡¿Qué cosas sabes?!-me dijo mientras puso su mano en la cabecera del asiento y se acerco a mi.

-Solo se que tu y ellos no son, bueno tu sabes _iguales a nosotros_.-pareció preocupado, me asusto y le levante la cabeza para ver como se sentía. Me tomo la mano y me la separo de su cara bruscamente.

-Lo siento es que, _no quiero hacerte daño_. Aléjate un poco de mi-las ultimas palabras le dolieron tanto como a mi, porque me haría eso.

-Respecto a eso…

-Te parecería bien si hablamos en la tarde, puedo _ver_ que tu mama no estará en casa por un turno de hospital y estarás sola con tu hermano.-me puso una cara irresistible, aunque esta nadaba en la tristeza.

-No lo se…

-Prometo no _morder_.-me dijo moviéndome y mostrando su sonrisa, era primera vez que le veía sonreír así, tenía una excelente sonrisa aunque no dudaba de ello.

-¿_Moder_?-lo mire y justo apareció un coche de policial atrás de nosotros.-Se acerca una patrulla de policías al auto.-sonó la típica sirena de autos policíacos, hasta hay vi que Collin mirando la nada.-mmm, _ves_ algo.

-Si, no te preocupes, no pasara nada, solo me pedirá mi licencia y preguntara porque estamos varados, y le diré una perfecta invención.

-Bueno…-suplicaba para que no fuera nadie conocido, que fuera un oficial trasladado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde Collin se miro los ojos en el espejo, luego coquetamente me miro y me arreglo la chaqueta tirándola al asiento trasero al igual que mis cosas, para ir más cómoda. Note que sus ojos eran reales, que el rojo color matiz de su color era real no eran lentes de contacto.

-observa, preguntara por mi licencia, que hacíamos aquí y si no me equivoco te hablara.-fue muy matemático con todo, lo tenia todo estrechamente premeditado.

-Okay

-hagámoslo mas entretenido.-me dijo faltaban segundos para que el oficial se bajara.-Si yo le acertó a todo, te compro hoy algo, si pierdo me siento al lado de Rebecca Lee.-me dijo, con eso supuse que no le cae muy bien, estaba a segundos de llegar el oficial y él esperaba mi respuesta.- ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm, bueno.

-Buenos días joven, me permite su licencia de conducir.-le dijo a Collin el Oficial Brian Wilson, desde que era pequeña lo conozco y él por su trabajo conocía casi a todo el pequeño pueblo de _East Midlands_.

-Claro.-saco de el guantero que estaba adelante mío sus documentos, me guiño un ojo mientras los sacaba.-Aquí tiene Oficial…

-Lee, Brian Lee, señor…-mientras observaba sus documentos.-Brown

-Okay ¿Me puede explicar que hace varado aquí?- le pregunto mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta para que no le entrara agua, no me había dado cuenta de no había de parado de llover.

-Nos detuvimos porque nos percatamos que nos faltaba un trabajo de arte pero recién mi compañera me acorde de que el trabajo lo deje en el salón de arte.-Collin era impresionante hasta yo me hubiese tragado eso pero no era posible, yo estaba con él.

-Les creo, ahora pueden ir derecho a la secundaria.-se empezó a arreglar la chaqueta para irse, Collin tendría pagar la apuesta.

-_Creo que gane la apuesta, no pregunto por mí_.- le susurre cerca del oído, tenia aun en mi cabeza "_Lo siento es que, no quiero hacerte daño. Aléjate un poco de mí"_

-No lo creas.-lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Disculpe, señorita Woodman.-me dijo el Oficial Brian mientras golpeo la ventanilla para ver.

-Hola Oficial Brian.-le salude con la cabeza agachada y el me miro y miro a Collin, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

-Mmm, vayan al colegio.-nos dijo mientras se marchaba.

Mientras se fue a su auto patrulla, Collin detono en risa, era un deleite escuchar unas sinfonía de risas de niños, esas risa perfectas que complacen a todos los padres. Lo mire mucho rato, posiblemente se incomodo mucho porque comenzó a apagarse su risa.

-Amy…gane la apuesta.-me dijo mientras tomaba el volante con una mano y se arreglaba el pelo con la otra.

-Si, bueno yo me conformo con un dulce.- no necesitaba nada de él

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, no, yo te comprare algo rico.-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, yo no podía mantener

-Collin…no necesito nada de ti, me conformo con que me hables.-estaba haciendo el ridículo y a la vez estaba mostrando mi interés hacía él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso doy miedo?- puso una cara de villano que me dio mucha risa pero estaba preparando una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-No, pero debes admitir que eres una persona notable.-me puse roja, y mire hacia la ventana estábamos a dos semáforos de llegar, por suerte nos toco un semáforo rojo.

-Notablemente _mala_ según tu o me equivoco.-posiblemente anduvo escarbando en mi mente, me molesto algo eso.

-Ah, cuesta _ver_ por tu mente, como que cierras herméticamente tu mente.-me dijo mientras se sobaba la cien.

-¿Por qué?

-Amy cuando curioseo en tu mente no me cuesta entrar, si no averiguar.-me miro mucho y avanzo hasta el otro semáforo y por desgracia toco verde y estábamos a 1 minutos de llegar al colegio.

-¿_Cuándo curioseas?_, ósea ya haz entrado en mi mente y ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto averiguar?- porque Collin curioseaba mi mente, acaso tendría algún fin revisar mi mente.

-Si debes en cuando, es que no me cuesta ingresar como te dije pero tienes muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos, muchos sueños y como que cada cosa que piensas o que esta dentro de ti, como que a modo de protegerte les pones un tipo de armadura, y lo único que veo son las imágenes, sin sentimiento ni sonidos.-lo dijo todo tan calmado como si fuese natural

-Ósea cuando tú _ves_ las cosas, ves todo su entorno, con sentimientos y sonidos.

-Exacto…Bueno, llegamos.-me dijo eso me despertó y note que no lo había dejado de mirar ningún minuto.-Oye antes de que te abra la puerta…

-No es necesario

-Como que no, tú eres una doncella como no ser un caballero para abrirte la puerta.-me puse muy roja y no fui capaz de tomar mi bolso ni mi chaqueta.

-Okay, ¿Qué ibas a decir?-trate de cambiar el tema, estaba muy ruborizada y no quería actuar como torpemente, a veces en estas situaciones me pongo algo lerda y no reaccionó como siempre, mi sistema muscular se pausa y me cuesta caminar y a veces me caigo pero mas que nada no me muevo.

-Ja, ja, ja, nada solo que cuando te vaya a dejar a tu casa, _porque eso a de hacer, como un caballero_.-acentuó esas palabras con el fan de que me pusiera mas colérica posible.-No se, te ayudare con tus deberes hogareños, con tu hermano si es necesario, aunque creo que le doy miedo y conversaremos extensamente, porque si me dejas echarle una miradita a tus _carpetas_…-ya les tenía nombre a mis pensamiento, que loco.

-Bueno.-accedí, no sería malo.

-Mmm, no me haces fácil el trabajo, trata de pensar en tu conversación con los hermanos Archer.-me dijo mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse calmado.

-Okay… ¿hay esta mejor?-le pregunte mientras en mi mente volvía a ver los miles de cortometrajes que mi mente creo con los Archer.

-Algo es algo, vi todo pero no escuche ni sentí nada, supongo que por tus expresiones no te dijeron mucho.-le acertó

-Si, no me dijeron que era.

-Bueno…vamos.-me dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, fue muy ágil pero yo tuve problemas, posiblemente por lo nerviosa que me ponía el caso de que estuviera en el auto con Collin.

Salio disparado del auto, como lo hizo en la mañana y fue a mi puerta, tengo que darle crédito porque mientras camino hacía mi puerta destello mucho, no era para menos. Me abrió la puerta y me dio una mirada llameante, que me dejo sin aliento.

-Señorita.-me dijo mientras me ofreció amablemente su mano para sacarme del auto.-si me permite sacar sus cosas para ingresar al instituto.-me reí mucho, era raro escuchar a alguien divinamente excepcional hablar tan arcaico.

-Adelante.

-Gracias.- mientras yo salía del auto el reclino el asiento y saco su bolso y el mío y mi chaqueta.-_Tomar doncella su bolsa_.-me daba mucha risa escucharlo.

-¿Por qué hablas así?-le pregunte mientras tomaba mi bolsa

-No lo se, es divertido.-lo mire con una sonrisa.-bueno...No hablare así frecuentemente…ven.-me indico mientras sostenía mi chaqueta

-Puedo yo sola, puede que me ponga torpe contigo pero no tanto o eso creo.-genial…quede como torpe y se lo dije, aplausos para mí.

-Por lo mismo…-me tomo los hombros y me puso la chaqueta.-Eso es, bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo porque ahora tengo clase de música.-

-Nos vemos.-le dije mientras me alejaba de su increíble _Mustang GT_, espero a que me fuera para ponerse su bolso e ir a la otra entrada de la secundaria que lleva al salón de música.

Camine hasta el comienzo del estacionamiento, hay observe que Collin había estacionado su auto muy lejos, en los últimos huecos del estacionamiento, camine hasta que vi a la tropa de Victoria, junto Natalie Smith, Samantha Stone, Víctor Carbonell, Robert Daniel, Max Oldman, Louise Stanley y Hillary Parker. Todos ellos estaban al lado de unas lujosas camionetas. Una era de Victoria, era una _Ranger Rover Supercharged _y la otra era de Robert Daniel, era una brillante _Cadillac Escalade._ Todos ellos venían grupos o simplemente se estacionaban cerca de los mejores autos.

-¡Amy!- me grito desde la acera Lessie, no la vi venir y cuando me abrazo, o vino con mucha fuerza o simplemente me pillo desprevenida.

-¡Ah!

-Lo siento tanto Amy.-caí velozmente al suelo, quede sentada en el piso, pero Lessie me tendió una mano rápidamente y me pare.

-No te preocupes, la despistada fui yo, no te vi venir, lo siento mucho.-me sacudí la ropa, estaba con restos de hojas destrozadas.

-¿Oye donde lo sacaste?-tenía una sonrisa en el rostro totalmente iluminado.

-¿Qué cosa?-aún no sabía de que hablaba

-Ese precioso auto.- los ojos le centellaron mirándolo

-No es mío, es de Collin.-le explique brevemente y comencé a caminar lentamente.

-Pero saliste de ese auto…pícara cuéntame.-me alcanzo corriendo hacía mi y se posiciono en mi costado derecho.

-Nada, es que me vine caminando y se puso a llover y me trajo.-le simplifique no le conté de la rosa, de nada.

-Y…

-Eso, acaso crees que él haría algo, solo fue una buena persona.-no le diría que tuvo el poder sobre mí y que me hizo avergonzarme de mi misma.

-Mmm, no puedo creer que te haya traído hasta la secun…

-Asíque con un nuevo amigo _Amy_.-le interrumpió bruscamente Victoria a Lessie

-Hola

-Hola victoria.-le dijo apáticamente Lessie a Victoria, posiblemente Lessie estaba muy pateada por la interrupción, ya que estaba emocionada hablándome.

-Desde cuando tan amigables

-Desde que la botaste y ahora, porque interrumpiste mi conversación.-le dijo, sabía que Lessie era capaz de pegarle un buen empujón para empezar, asíque disimuladamente la tome por la cintura para sujetarla.

-Fue con todo mi cariño…Oye Amy ¿desde cuando eres amiga de Collin?-me pregunto, la mire a los ojos y la aniquile con la mirada cuando pronuncio _Collin_ con que derecho podía hablarme, mas aun con que derecho si Collin casi la mato.

-_Desde que casi te mata_.-le dije enfurecida, le tome la mano a Lessie y sin querer aplique algo de mi inútil fuerza para arrastrarla hasta adentro.

Apenas entramos nos dirigimos en silencio al salón de arte. Sacamos nuestros cuadros y nos pusimos a pintar. Yo dibujaba un paisaje de árboles y un atardecer, mientras que Lessie una silueta de una pareja en la playa.

-Oye, estoy impresionada.-me dijo Lessie rompiendo un silencio en la sala, el silencio había perdurado una hora y media, ósea una hora y media pensando en otra cosa que no fuera Collin.

-habla mas bajo, no quiero que nadie sepa nada.- mire a los alrededores para que Lessie se percatara de que en el salón estaba Natalie Smith, Samantha Stone y Victoria que había llegado poco después de mi arrebato.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lessie se cambio a un extremo del salón mas vació aunque igual se escuchaba, por lo cual me llamo y me empezó a susurrar.

-_Ahora si, como pudiste contestarle así a victoria._-su expresión era de autentica preocupación.

_-no lo se, es que me saco de mis casillas_.-no iba a estar dispuesta a recibir insultos de nadie.

_-Te entiendo pero, esta bien que yo le pegue pero, ya viste que tu puedes con las palabras y no con los golpes_.-me miro mientras yo observaba mi estomago y recordaba la clase de gimnasia.

_-Lo se, pero no la aguanto_

_-¿Qué nos toca después?_

_-Historia_

_-Bien, oye tenemos que contarle a los chicos_

_-posiblemente ya sepan_

_-Oye_

_-Si_

_-¿Cómo es él? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te invito a salir?_-estaba desesperada por sacarme información y tenia razón, Collin daba para preguntar cosas.

_-¡Lessie!-_le grite y mire el salón, nos observaban.

Pasaron las largas dos horas de arte y me concentre tanto en historia, tanto que lo único que hice fue saludar a los chicos y los hermanos Archer, no mire para atrás para ver a mi _amigo_, y mucho menos para observar a los Archer, muchas veces Ashley me pregunto cosas como, _¿Qué acaba de decir el profesor?, ¿1981 o 1985? ¿Habrá examen?_, no fue como otro día, este fue un día normal en la historia de mi vida, como si los Archer y Collin fueran normales, como si no sobresalieran, como si fueran como yo. Sonó el timbre y nos quedamos todos arriba hablando de cualquier tema, todo empezó con una criticas a las películas, luego hablamos de música hasta que llego la maestra Jessica, esta vez pondría el mismo nivel de atención que en historia, comprendí algo de los sistemas de ecuaciones pero al menos era un comienzo. Luego perdí totalmente el hilo, sabía de mis capacidades, pero en habilidad matemática no era buena, por lo cual después de que le agrego bastante variables, me enrede y comencé a dibujar.

-_Linda rosa_.-me susurro Ashley, mientras escribía

-_Gracias_.-al igual que ella preferí susurrar, la maestra Jessica era un as para saber cuando la gente hablaba, luego de ver el rostro de Ashley vi que se torno de un manto de desvelo

-_¿Qué es lo que tiene hay la rosa?_-me pregunto, mientras terminaba de pintar las pequeñas manchas de sangre, le omitiría esa parte a Ashley.

-_Bueno supongo que sabes lo que es co dominancia_.-si Ashley había tomado clases de biología antes sabría de que le estaba hablando.

-_Si ¿pero que tiene que ver eso…_-miro hacia delante, para que la maestra no sospechara

-_Bueno este es el perfecto caso de co dominancia, esta rosa fue el resultado de la mezcla de una rosa blanca con una rosa roja, solo que salio blanca con manchas rojas_.-fue casi la perfecta excusa.

-_Te entiendo ¿pero porque solo tiene en un pétalo?_-me preguntó

-_Por que así es mas especial_.-le dije, mientras expresaba una sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre de almuerzo, los Archer como siempre se pararon y rápidamente se fueron, ¿adonde? No se, no podía ser en la cafetería porque ellos llegaban casi al final de la hora de almuerzo. Tome mi caja de jugo y mi rico emparedado, mire a Collin que me sonrió y se fue, posiblemente a comprarme algo.

-Amy, vamos.-me dijo Rebecca

-Si, ya voy.

Bajamos las escalera y hay estábamos todos, como siempre en nuestra mesa, comencé a sentirme mejor asíque me uní a varias conversaciones, para que el día fuese mas normal.

-Entonces Jake, tomo a Matt y lo lanzo a la piscina.-dijo emocionado Alexander

-¡Mentira! No fue así, es que le quise dar ventaja a Jake para que lanzara, además hacía calor, no era algo que no esperaba.-dijo Matt con tal de evitar el bochorno.

-Mentiroso, era pleno invierno.-le dije yo, me acordaba de aquella reunión que hicimos en casa de Matt.

-Es que…Bueno yo sentía calor.

-Digan la verdad, Jake tomo a Matt desprevenido, lo lanzo Matt se mojo de pies a cabeza y Jake cuando lo fue a rescatar se resbalo y cayo dentro de la piscina, y los dos cuando salieron por testarudos chocaron-arreglo la situación Maverick

-Ja, ja, ja.-fueron muchas las carcajadas, sobre todo mías y de Lessie.

-Ja, ja, ja y como no olvidar que cuando Jake se saco la camisa para que se le secara, no se la podía sacar.-dijo Alexander, no aguantaba mas la risa

-Me voy, me están discriminando las camisas atacan a la gente.-Jake se estaba parando y yo no aguanta la risa, estaba apoyada en Maverick si no hubiese estado el, estaría en el suelo revolcándome de la risa.

Todos reían, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Collin venía hacia nosotros.

-Jake, te vas justo cuando voy llegando.-le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda.

-No es que…ellos me están discriminando.-le dijo

-Ja y ¿Por qué seria?- Collin no había sociabilizado mucho pero esto fue un cambio grande, se sentó al lado mío, igual que el otro día.

-Porque Jake asegura que las camisas atacan a la gente.-le dijo Lessie, totalmente calmada y con la risa contenida.

-Jake…estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.-le dijo Collin

-¡BIEN!, gane.-dijo Jake se paro y comenzó a celebrar.

-¡No!-dijimos todos, mientras nos reíamos.

-Sabia que era verdad, les dije-mientras celebraba, Jake sin querer boto un jugo en su camisa blanca.

-Jake…mmm…mírate tu camisa.-le dijo Maverick

-¡No! ¡Diablos!

Nos reímos mucho, yo estaba muerta de la risa al igual que todos y Collin estaba hay, como si fuera uno mas, me miraba mucho cuando me reía.

-Los detesto, nos vemos después, tratare de limpiar esto…diablos…camisa des…-se fue transmitiendo Jake mientras iba por el pasillo, posiblemente iría al baño de hombres a tratar de sacar esa mancha de jugo de uva.

Todos comimos y hablamos durante unos buenos minutos sobre las anécdotas y tratamos de informar a Collin de lo que nos gustaba y esas cosas, pero no me preguntaba a mí, le preguntaba a los chicos.

-Bueno, vamos sonara el timbre.-Dijo Matt, nos paramos todos y para variar choque con una silla y casi caigo.

-¡Amy!-Rugió Collin pero Maverick ya me había rescatado, me sujeto de mis brazos.

-Niña ten mas cuidado.- Maverick se cercioró de que estuviera bien.- ¿Estas bien?- me miro para saber si de verdad estaba bien.

-Si, muchas gracias.-le dije mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Adonde vas Collin?-Rebecca le pregunto a Collin quien se alejaba de nuestra dirección.

-Tengo que ir a…por hay.-se fue muy raro, como si algo le preocupara demasiado.

-adiós.-nos despedimos de él, nos respondió moviendo su mano.

Mientras subíamos, me di cuenta de que Collin se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la secundaria, en esa parte de unían la primaria y el jardín para pre-escolares.

Casi nunca se veía a nadie por hay, por la misma razón no podía ver a Ben cuando salía a sus recreos. Los niños se metían al final de los patios, iban a los juegos. Collin se dirigió a la zona de pre-escolares, me extraño porque nunca lo oí mencionar algún hermano o hermana y no creo que fuese padre. Entramos al salón y llegamos justo a tiempo, había comenzado la clase de castellano y Jake ya estaba sentado muerto de la risa., así que entramos todos avergonzados y nos sentamos. Ashley me olió cuando me senté, como si buscara rastros de algo.

-_Estuvo Collin con ella_.-le dijo a Claire

-_Esa bestia esta pidiendo a gritos unos golpes_.-menciono Chad, haciendo sonar los nudillos, los sentí tan cerca a pesar de que se sentaba atrás mío, sentí los nudillos en mis oídos.

-_Déjalo, él sabe que tiene que mantenerse al margen_.-Claire calmo a Chad.

Estaba escribiendo lo que la maestra había explicado en la pizarra cuando me vibro el móvil, lo saque enseguida antes de que alguien lo notara, era un mensaje de texto.

_Mensaje_

_D__e: Collin _

11/05/2008

15:55

_Le deje el pequeño presente de la apuesta en el bolso doncella, ojala que no le moleste mi invasión a su privacidad, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa, ojala que sea de tu agrado. _

_Ah y por cierto agregué a tu móvil mi numero, lo siento pero necesitaba que todo fuese perfecto._

Quede conmocionada, guarde el móvil y procure ver el _presente_ como dijo él, en casa. Trate de concentrarme los siguientes cinco minutos de la clase, para por lo menos no verme tan anormal, tome el lápiz y escribí pero otro mensaje me ataco, no dure un minuto sin otro ataque.

_Mensaje_

_De__: Collin_

_11/05/2008_

_15:56_

_Amy, creo que no te gusto mucho esto de los mensajes por lo que me propuse algo, no hurgaré en tu mente a menos que me lo pidas (además que no puedo) quería saber si… ¿te podré ir a dejar a tu casa y de paso conversar unos minutitos? O si quieres mejor mañana, ya que al fin es sábado, te invito a mi casa. Si tienes problemas me llamas y mi madre habla con la tuya…por favor respóndeme_

Hasta hay no me percate que se había acabado la semana, se debió a los acontecimientos que pasaron, todo esta semana fue muy rápida. No podía hablar con Collin si Ben estaba enfermo, Ben cuando enfermaba lo hacia al extremo, no valía la pena hablar con él si mi hermano estaba horrible. Le escribí un mensaje, trate de ser objetiva pero no fui muy positiva.

_Mensaje nuevo_

_11/05/2008_

_15:57_

_Para: revisar agenda telefónica o ingresar nuevo número_

_Mensaje:_

_Collin, me puedes ir a dejar a mi casa si deseas pero no podemos hablar porque mi hermano esta muy enfermo y seria una molestia estar parándome cada 5 segundos para ver como se encuentra. Si quieres mañana voy a tu casa pero tendré que hablar con mi madre._

Lo deje como borrador pero vi la hora y se lo mande, no iba a discutir eso con Collin enfrente de todos, sobre todo de los Archer que le tenían peste a Collin. Lo mire pero el miraba la pizarra asíque deje el móvil debajo del banco y termine de escribir. Pasó un minuto y tuve su respuesta.

_Mensaje_

_De: Collin_

_11/05/2008_

_15:58_

_No te preocupes, hay en la tarde, obviamente si puedo te llamo para hablar con tu madre. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento, tu sabes cual auto es…llega puntual._

_¡Ring!_ Sonó el timbre todos volaron de sus puestos para irse, excepto mis amigos, yo y el de victoria, ellos todos los viernes después de clases se juntaban a hacer fiestas o simplemente a beber cerveza y otros licores en alguna casa. Jake, Alexander, Matt, Maverick, Rebecca, Lessie y yo, bajamos las escaleras juntos hablando de los posibles planes de para el fin de semana, Rebecca y Lessie Irian al centro comercial, Jake y Maverick harían algo como una fiesta de pijamas pero de hombres, con juegos en los computadores, películas de acción, y muchas otras cosas que prefería no saber. Y Maverick, Alexander y yo, supuestamente no haríamos nada, solo que la ultima personita aun no estaba segura de sus planes.

-Oigan ¿vamos a tomarnos un café?-sugirió Maverick, perfecto para el día además que la tienda de café estaba cerca de la secundaria, además de su exquisita variedad de café, hacían unos exquisitos muffins.

-Bueno.-se apunto Rebecca

-No puedo, me juntare con un chico que conocí en Internet y me tengo minutos para cambiarme e ir, lo siento.- dijo Lessie con cara de lastima

-No podemos.-dijeron Jake y Matt posiblemente porque el padre de Matt los pasaría a buscar.

-No puedo, llegare muy tarde, tu sabes que el autobús pasa a las 16:05 y es el ultimo.-dijo Alexander.

-Y tu Amy ¿vienes?- me dijo Maverick, mientras se acerco a mi y me dijo en el oído.-_No quiero ir con Rebecca, me carga hablar con ella, no tenemos mucho en común_.-me elevo las cejas con tal de que respondiera, si iré contigo.

-No puedo

-Okay, lo dejamos para otra ocasión.-Maverick cerró los ojos, compartíamos esa debilidad por el café, asíque sentía algo de tristeza por él.

-¿Y porque no vamos nosotros dos?-le exigió Rebecca, mire a Maverick con una sonrisa pero nadie se percato.

-Porque no ira nadie

-Acaso no soy nadie

-No es que como no irán todos…para que.-encogió los hombros mientras Rebecca se enojo.

-Bueno…Amy y tu, ¿Dónde tienes que ir?- me interrogo Rebecca, no la pude mirar asíque respondí para el suelo.

-Tengo que ir a cuidar a Ben porque esta enfermo.-me concentre en la acera y comencé a formar figuritas con las grietas para no mirarla y justo apareció él, me salvo de ese calvario.

Había llegado él, no es que haya visto hacia atrás, sino porque todos miraban como monitos el auto de Collin, sentí una frenada.

-Vamos Amy, tu hermano no durara si no le dan sus medicinas.-dijo por el interior del auto, había bajado la ventana para que escuchase.

-Okay.-dije, me empecé a despedir de todos con un beso en la mejilla y me lleve bastantes comentarios.

-Al menor indicio dale un beso.-le dirigí una mirada de indiferencia a Lessie, ella solo me sonrío.

-Amy, después cuando llegues y este en tu computador…te tengo que hablar de algo importante…oye y cuídate mucho.-me dijo muy consternado Maverick quien me dio un beso en la mejilla bastante lento, como si no quisiese que me fuera.

-Adiós.-les dije mientras me subía al auto, me dio una sensación horrible ver como se ponía en movimiento el auto y ver como se alejaba Maverick.

Dimos una vuelta en U, me saque la chaqueta y la puse en el respaldo del asiento y antes de salir del estacionamiento Collin comenzó a hablarme.

-Amy ¿te importaría si nos desviamos un momento hacia el jardín de pre-escolares?- me pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolso un CD.

-No

-¿Te gusta la banda _travis_?-me pregunto mientras introducía un CD.

-Si, ¿te gusta?- según yo era el mejor álbum de la banda.

-Si.-dijo mientras le subía el volumen al radio, nos fuimos escuchando _Writing to Reach You_, me sabia es canción asíque me la fui cantando.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al jardín de pre-escolares, Collin dejo la radio prendida y se fue corriendo hacia adentro, donde se encontraba una concentración de padres y madres esperando a sus retoños. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y se puso a llover al igual que en la tarde, se empañaron los vidrios debido a que me empecé a congelar, no quería hacer ningún daño al auto asíque espere a que Collin volviera y pusiera la calefacción. Mire a través del vidrio y vi a Collin corre con algo entre sus brazos, lo traía tapado hasta los mulos, se veían unas pequeñas piernas, pero no corrió al auto, sino a la cajuela, saco algo, no lo pude distinguir por el espejo retrovisor, luego cerro la cajuela y vi lo que era, era una silla para niños pequeños.

-Vamos Cassandra siéntate en tu sillita y abróchate el cinturón, que me estoy mojando.-dijo Collin a una niña pequeña, era muy hermosa, incluso mas que esos típicos bebes de campañas publicitarias, ella era normal, me refiero a que su tono de piel era parecido a la mía, no compararse con la de su hermano, su pelo era negro y en rizos muy definidos. Vestía un vestido rojo con blanco, y en el pelo unas cintas, tenía una cara angelical, como muñeca de porcelana.

Collin cerró la puerta y entro a su asiento, hizo contacto con la llave y dio la vuelta.

-¿Es tu…

-Si.-me dijo muy seguro

-Viste en mi mente.-le pregunte posiblemente por eso me respondió antes que dijera algo.

-No, porque estoy seguro de que no es mi hija, _lo veo muy poco probable_, la otra opción es mi hermana.-me dijo bromeando.

-Es preciosa.-no podía dejar de mirarla, era bastante intimidante su presencia.

-Gracias, lo debe a ver heredado de…

-Del hermano.-le respondí pensando que eso quería decir.

-Ah, no quería decir eso, sino que lo heredo de mi madre, pero si lo pones así, creo que tengo algo de crédito.-me sonroje y el presumió algo.

-Lo siento, pensé que dirías eso como dejaste en el aire…

-Esta sonando tu móvil.-me aviso mientras yo buscaba mi móvil.

_-Alo_

_-Alo Amy_

_-Lessie, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-tienes que llevarte tu trabajo de arte, te lo envolví en plástico para que el óleo no se salga, te espero, ven a recogerlo._

_-…Esta bien._

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Collin mientras me miraba y miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña Cassandra.

-Se me quedo un trabajo.-le dije, sinceramente lo sentía mucho, que él estuviera haciendo esto por mi.

-Vamos enseguida.-me dijo

Llegamos, y estaba Lessie esperándome bajo el techo de la secundaria,

-Vuelvo enseguida.-le dije, me desabroche rápidamente el cinturón y partí corriendo donde Lessie.

-¡Amy!-me grito Collin, ya estaba con Lessie

-toma, cuídate Amy y acuérdate de lo que te dije.-me guiño un ojo y miro para atrás.

-Hola Lessie, vamos Amy, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?, ¿acaso te quieres resfriar?, vamos, adiós Lessie.-le dijo mientras me ayudaba con el cuadro y se tomo la chaqueta de el, hizo una especie de capullo y me tapo mientras corrimos al auto. Me abrió la puerta y me metió enseguida. El a una velocidad impresionante se subió al auto, casi como si no hubiese existido movimiento, su rapidez me asombraba mucho pero me confundía, estar mirando un lado y en una milésima de segundo mirar a otro lado. Cassandra se reía, quizás porque yo estaba empapada y porque su hermano fue corriendo a buscarme.

-Ríe pequeña ríe mientras puedas.-le dijo indignado

-No te enojes con ella, además ¿para que saliste a buscarme?-solamente era lluvia.

-No te diste cuenta del frío que hacía.-me regaño

-Bueno si es así el caso, como tu no te abrigas más.-le critique solo andaba con una polera roja y su chaqueta gris.

-Si el sábado vas para mi casa te lo explico.-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sábado, sábado.-dijo la pequeña Cassandra, su vez era como la de un pequeño duende, muy melodiosa pero no chillona.

-Exacto Cassandra, sábado, el sábado vendrá Amy.- le explico, estaba seguro de si mismo.

-Morder, morder.-Vocifero la niña riéndose y aplaudiendo.

-No, no, no, no eso no Cassandra, discúlpala por favor.-me suplico mirando a Cassandra y matándola con la mirada.

-No importa, es solo una niña.-le explique mientras me sentaba derecha, estaba toda torcida para poder mirar a Cassandra, era tan exquisita, tan linda.

El camino a casa se hizo algo largo, después de unos minutos escuche el boletín de transito de la cuidad y habían 8Celsius, por eso Collin fue a buscarme, al verme la expresión cuando anunciaron la temperatura encendió la calefacción. Esperamos algunos minutos, y llegamos a mi casa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias…por todo.-le agradecí, pero el ya no estaba en el auto, estaba sosteniéndome la puerta.-Mmm...Tendrás que avisarme cuando salgas disparado.-le dije mientras salía del auto, había dejado de llover y me sostenía la puerta.

-Toma.-me pasó su chaqueta, la mía estaba mojada y no me serviría para el frío

-No, gracias.-modestamente se la pase.

-Ay dios, ven.-me sujeto los hombros y me la puso alrededor.-mañana me la llevas a la casa.

-Bueno.-recline el asiento, saque mi chaqueta y mi bolso mientras Collin sacaba el cuadro.

-¿Lista?-hice un recuento y tenía todo.

-Si, Adiós Cassandra.

-Bye-bye.-me dijo mientras movía sus manitos.

-Quédate quieta, dejare a Amy y nos iremos a casa, ¿ya linda?-le explicó mientras me sostenía de un codo y me tenia el cuadro. Ella en respuesta le sonrío y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, saque mis llaves y abrí, primero entre deje las cosas por hay y le pedí el cuadro.

-Permíteme, ¿Dónde lo dejo?

-Hay encima de la mesa del comedor.-le indique mientras buscaba el cesto de ropa sucia para poner mi chaqueta

-Bueno, me voy no te preocupes por la chaqueta…adiós.-me dijo moviendo la mano, cerro la puerta. Lo observe por la ventana como subía al auto, pero antes de que entrara cambio a Cassandra con su silla al asiento delantero, le levante la mano en señal de adiós y entro en su auto.

Subí a mi habitación, me saque su chaqueta la deje encima de mi cama y fue directo a ver a Ben, dormía placidamente en su cama, pero eran cerca de las 16:30 asíque baje a la cocina y prepare una rica sopa, especial para el resfrío. Estaba revolviendo cuando sentía unas manos muy calidas en mi estomago.

-Llegaste.-me dijo Ben, estaba pálido y hablaba bajito.

-Si, estoy preparando una rica sopa, si quieres bajas una frazada y tomamos sopa en el sofá tapados, ¿Qué te parece?- me miro muy cansada pero con una pequeña chispa en sus ojos, subió a buscarla. Prepare unos tazones, los llene con sopa y me ubique en el sofá de Bernice y mío, era el mas grande.

-Aquí esta.-la trajo, era una frazada grande, espere que se sentara y lo tape, le pase una cuchara y el tazón, luego me senté y tomamos sopa.

Le conté como había sido mi día le conté de cómo fueron los dos viajes con Collin, hasta que de pronto se quedo dormido.

-Y luego… ¿Ben?-le pregunte, le busque la cara y estaba profundamente dormido.

Lo tome en brazos y lo subí, pero la escalera fue el verdadero reto, lo podía subir pero Ben se movía mucho, movía los pies y manos como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo o como si fuera a pelear con alguien, en mas de un escalón me llego una patada voladora pero es un detalle. Llegue a su habitación, entre y lo deje en su cama. Baje a la cocina a lavar los platos y subí, e hice memoria de que Bernice estaba de turno y no la vería hasta la mañana siguiente y en ese momento recordé…

-¡Maverick!- mi cuerpo se estremeció, le había prometido conectarme en el ordenador para hablar con él.

Me senté en el banco, encendí en ordenador y espere a que el programa funcionara, me conecte y espera.

_W_aMy12: hola_

_*MaveRick583: hola, ¿Cómo estas? ¿No te paso nada?_

_W_aMy12: estoy bien, no además ¿Por qué debería haberme pasado algo?_

_MaveRick583: porque bueno, no pienso que Collin sea malo pero…_

_W_aMy12: pero ¿Qué?_

_MaveRick583: es que…no te puedo decir, no te lo diré, será lo mejor._

_W_aMy12:dime, dime, dime_

_MaveRick583: no porque_

_W_aMy12: entonces fue un desperdicio de tiempo_

_MaveRick583: no es que…_

_W_aMy12: ¡dime!_

_MaveRick583__: ¡es que tengo celos de él!_

_W_aMy12: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?_

_MaveRick583: no me pidas mucho ahora, aun no se si decirlo interrumpirá nuestra amistad_

_W_aMy12: pero no es nada grave_

_MaveRick583: depende de cómo lo veas…solo te pido que te cuides de Collin, me importas y _

_cuídate porque eres muy buena para caerte y si estas con el de seguro pasara…_

_W_aMy12: bueno, pero mañana iré a su casa_

_MaveRick583: ¿a su casa? ¿Por qué?_

_W_aMy12: porque necesito saber y averiguar sobre __ellos_

_MaveRick583: ellos, __¿Quiénes ellos?_

_W_aMy12: te parece si mañana nos juntamos en la cafetería a las 14:30_

_MaveRick583: bueno, pero no es posible decirme ahora_

_W_aMy12: no, ahora tratare de contactarme él para ver lo de su casa_

_MaveRick583: ah, bueno cuídate, nos vemos mañana, adiós_

_W_aMy12:__ adiós._

Empecé a escribir un mensaje de texto para Collin para saber su dirección electrónica cuando me llego un mensaje…

_Mensaje_

_De: Collin_

_11/05/2008_

_20:14_

_Me costo encontrar en tu mente algún indicio que me sirviera, eres tan impredecible, nunca se realmente no lo que harás, referente a mi correo, te acabo de agregar, me encontraras rápidamente o al menos eso creo…_

Velozmente dirigí mis dedos hacia el Mouse del ordenador y vi en la pantalla algún nuevo contando y hay apareció el mensaje automático.

Cbrown76*94 te a agregado a su lista de contactos

° aceptar y acceder al usuario.

° eliminar y bloquear al usuario.

Accedí a la invitación y comencé la conversación. Estaba nerviosa y las manos me sudaban, era extraño porque no estaba enfrente de mi, hay tendría mas explicaron pero que le podía hacer.

_Cbrown76*94: hola Amy_

_W_aMy12__: hola _

_Cbrown76*94: supongo que vendrás a mi casa mañana para poder explicar todo esto_

_W_aMy12: si, pero antes tendrás que esperarme porque me juntare con Maverick _

_Cbrown76*94: ¿para que? Obviamente si se puede saber_

_W_aMy12: es que, le contare_

_Cbrown76*94: ¡¿Por qué!?_

_W_aMy12: porque se preocupa por mi y esta sospechando_

_Cbrown76*94: no puedo meter a gente a esto, es muy peligroso, __tú ya corres un peligro_

_W_aMy12:__ pero ni siquiera algo chiquito_

_Cbrown76*94: no…pero si me das un tiempo, talvez en un tiempo mas pero no la verdad_

_Pero si algo... pequeño...para que el no corra peligro_

_W_aMy12: bueno, ósea no le dijo nada._

_Cbrown76*94: exacto_

_W_aMy12: bueno…_

_Cbrown76*94: tú sabes donde vivo, es la casa subsiguiente a la tuya, ven a las 14:30_

_W_aMy12:__ a esa hora me juntaría con…pero no importa, yo me las arreglo…_

_Cbrown76*94:__ bueno, en ese caso, cuídate y nos vemos, mañana pero te advierto, quedaras_

_Bastante conmocionada_

_W_aMy12:__…adiós._

Bernice me llamo nuevamente y me dijo que llegaría a las 5:00 de la mañana, asíque no me molestaría quedarme despierta algunas horas extras. Luego de eso hable con Maverick y lo único que recuerdo que me dijo fue algo como, "…_primero me dijiste que me contarías y ahora no porque es peligroso, como no me preocupare…solo porque confío en ti lo suficiente no…no te reclamo…"_. Se enojo bastante y no le hable más del tema por razones obvias, lo mejor después de toda esta semana de locos…era simplemente dormí y esperar de que el día de mañana no fuera mas excitante que toda la semana…


	6. Con colmillos de plastico

…**CON COLMILLOS DE PLÁSTICO…**

Desperté en la mañana con una extraña sensación de miedo, pánico pero a la vez de mucha intriga. Baje a desayunar, camine por el pasillo hasta bajar por las escalera, y me dirigí a la cocina, estaba Ben y Bernice, desayunando una exquisita tarta de frambuesa.

-Buenos días dormilona.- Bernice se paro de su asiento y me preparo un plato con un trocito de tarta.

-Hola.-me senté y tome mi tenedor y probé la tarta, estaba deliciosa, no dude en comer rápidamente el trozo.

-Por lo visto tendré que ir a la tienda de Kelly Stewart mas seguido a compra tartas.-me dijo mientras observo que no quedaban mas trozos

-Definitivamente

-…Ah, casi lo olvidada, vi a tu amigo, el niño de los ojos rojos…como se llama...Collin, a Collin lo vi comprando las mismas tartas, me saludos y mando saludos para ti y Ben

-En serio…que amable.-que haría Collin en la pastelería de Kelly Stewart.

-Y me dijo si yo te había permitido ir a su casa a almorzar.-me llego directo al estomago y reaccione a tomar mi café.

-Ah…es que como ibas a llegar tarde no te dije por el teléfono.

-No será porque crees que no te daré permiso.-me robo la respuesta

-Además, pero es algo intrascendente.-era claro no iría a la casa de Collin

-Tienes permiso para ir, queda algo cerca y por lo visto es un niño de muy buena familia, tienes su numero telefónico para hablar con su madre.-algo que a Bernice le aseguraba mi invitación era hablar con la madre de Collin.

-Si, aquí esta.-le pase mi móvil.

Se alejo de la mesa para hablar, Ben me miro a mí con algo de apoyo…

-_¿Alo?...Hola hablas con Bernice la madre de Amy, mucho gusto…_

Fue lo único que escuche, Bernice se movió estratégicamente para que no escuchara por lo cual me basto para limpiar mi taza y subir a mi habitación. Me vestí con una polera blanca y una camisa a cuadros abierta, unos lindos jeans azul marino y mis zapatillas. Me puse unas cintas en el pelo y me dedique a ordenar el cuarto.

Llevaba 10 minutos haciendo el aseo en mi habitación y Bernice golpeo mi puerta

-Permiso

-Adelante.-seguí haciendo el aseo como si nada hubiese pasado

-Mmm...si quieres ir a la casa de Collin lo mejor es que te cambies esa camisa por un chaleco.-me miro fijamente y trate de no evidenciar ninguna emoción.

-Gracias.

-De nada, apúrate porque Collin te recogerá en 5 minutos.

-¡5 Minutos!...pero si es muy temprano aun

-Querida son las 12:58, como se nota que no viste el reloj cuando despertaste.-era muy tarde y mi sueño se había aplazado más de lo normal.

-Okay.

-Ya me voy para que te cambies…Ben, Ben ayúdame.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me cambie la camisa y me puse otra camisa a cuadros, solo que esta era mas femenina, mezclaba los colores rosa, morado y fucsia pálida. Me lave la cara y me maquille algo, me puse algo de rimel en las pestañas y mi perfume de esencia de Anaís.

-Amy, Collin ya llego

Bernice le había visto por los ventanales posiblemente, me acerque a mi ventana y hay estaba, con su _Mustang GT_, apoyado en el…esperándome. Baje la escalera y me despedí de Ben y Bernice, iba saliendo de la puerta cuando Bernice me dijo:

-Oye, hija cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil

-Si mama, te quiero…adiós

Cerré la puerta y me encamine hasta Collin. Hay estaba tan perfecto como siempre, esta vez vestía un jeans negro, una camisa blanca con unos dibujos negros en la espalda, era espadas y muchos escudos, zapatos de vestir negro relucientes.

-Buenos días.-me dijo mientras sonreía y me tendía la mano como saludo.

-Buenos días.-me era algo poco común no dar besos, normalmente siempre cuando saludaba daba besos en las mejillas.

-Adelante.-abrió la puerta del auto y me metí, obviamente como Bernice podría estar viendo camino a la puerta del auto, no como otras veces en donde me falta agilidad en los ojos para verle.

-¿Preparada?-me pregunto como si no fuera la suficientemente nerviosa

-Algo

-Bueno te aconsejo…que mantengas la mente amplia a todas las perspectivas de vida.-su cara se torno algo seria y triste.

-Esta bien.

-Mi casa queda en la colina, damos la vuelta en U y son unos 5 minutos, pero antes tendremos que ir a buscar a una persona.-no podía decir nada, era su auto y yo una simple pasajera.

-Ya

-No quieres saber a quien

-No es de mi incumbencia.-realmente me importaba, con Collin a veces el ambiente era algo incómodo no por el, sino porque a veces me producía miedo.

-Bueno, para que te sientas mas tranquila, son mi hermana y una vecina.- al menos conocía a Cassandra.

-Okay.

Fuimos hasta el pueblo, más exacto en la pastelería de Kelly Stewart, hay había una señora cuidando de Cassandra, era como todos los del pueblo, aunque llevaba algunas bolsas, asíque me baje con Collin a ayudarlas a ponerlas en la maleta.

-Gracias por todo.-le dijo a la señora, se notaba cansada asíque sin preguntarle a Collin le arrebate de los brazos a Cassandra.-Muchas gracias jovencita

-No hay de que.-la mire, se notaba agotada como si hubiera recorrido todo un bosque.

-Mi madre quería saber si…-me aleje hacia el auto mientras me llevaba unas bolsas que Collin dejo a medio camino, abrí la puerta del auto y me metí con Cassandra en los asientos traseros y deje las bolsas en la parte de adelante, para que no fueran apretadas en la maleta. La parte atrás del auto era bastante graciosa, Collin parecía una padre tenia todo equipado atrás para Cassandra, en los respaldos del asiento estaban unas mallas con muchos juguetes para Cassandra.

-Collin, Collin.-dijo la pequeña Cassandra mientras Collin hablaba muy rápido con aquella señora, el movimiento de sus labios era bastante divertido.

-Debe ser un excelente hermano o me equivoco pequeña.-le dije, aunque era casi imposible que me respondiera, apenas hablaba bien y sin repetir mucho las cosas.

-De hecho lo es.-me respondió la pequeña mientras me miraba con la cabeza inclinada

-¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien?...Cassandra.-me preocupe a la edad de 4 años yo hablaba pero no tan fluido.

-Mama y Collin dicen que soy especial y que no me debo mostrar como soy, por eso tengo que actuar como una niña de 4 añitos.-me dijo tiernamente.

-Con que ya la descubriste.-me asusto Collin, no vi como llego al auto, di la vuelta y nos dirigíamos a su casa.

-¿Estas cómoda hay?

-Si, tu hermana es genial… ¿Cómo es que…habla?-le pregunte pero no recibí una respuesta inmediata ni exacta.

-Cuando hablemos de la verdad, te lo explicare.-me dijo mientras tomábamos una subida para llegar a su casa.-Llegamos.-no veía mucho asíque me baje con Cassandra

-Whoa, es hermosa tu casa

-Gracias.-él ya estaba en la maleta sacando una bolsa

Estaba delante de una casa preciosa de un solo nivel, tipo colonial pero moderno, era de madera y tenía una pequeña escalera, unas ventanas hermosas y una chimenea que ya estaba sacando humo. Tenia un hermoso porche donde podían caer unos 4 autos fácilmente, posiblemente los tenía.

-Te molestaría ver a Cassandra que no se escape y tenerme esta bolsita.-me interrumpió mi observación a la que titule _la casa de ensueños de los Brown_

-Claro.-apretó un botón del porche y corrió a su _manera_ al auto, me mareaba a veces pero ya me podía acostumbrar a su velocidad de superhéroe.

Me fije en la primera parte del porche que se abría, vi 6 ruedas en la primera plana, habían mas autos, luego me confirmo Cassandra.

-Esos son nuestros otros autos.-me dijo la pequeña Cassandra, me dio la mano y no me la soltó

-No es por ser interesada pero ¿Cuántos autos tienen?-para que tantos autos si solo era 3 personas, o al menos yo conocía 3.

-Tenemos 4 contando el de Collin, tenemos los dos de Collin y otros 2 de mama.

Collin estaciono y cerro el porche y corrió hacia nosotras, no despegaba la mirada de aquellos autos, tan lujosos, apenas los vieron algunos rayos de luz comenzaron a brillar.

Se notaba que la mayoría era de velocidad.

-Son 4 autos, un _Bugatti vieron targa; mi Mustang Gt; Lamborghini murciélago LP 640 y un Vw passat cc 2009._

_-_No estoy familiarizada con ninguno pero me suenan y deja decírtelo, esos autos son muy caros.-como podrían comprar aquellos autos.

-Lo se, son décadas de trabajo.-como si fuese el quien los compro.

Se abrió la hermosa puerta de la casa y salio una persona hermosa, de piel pálida, pelo de color caramelo, hermosa figura y su cara era casi incomparable, era tan hermosa como aquellas pinturas de Leonardo da Vinci, aquellas damas que tenían un rostro perfecto, simétrico sin arrugas ni nada.

-Amy, Cassandra, Collin

-Hola.-dijimos todos

-Entren que hace frío

-Ya vamos.-dijo Collin mientras Cassandra soltaba mi mano para correr donde su madre.-vamos que hace frío y no quiero una Amy congelada.-me apuro con un pequeño empujón en mi espalda.

Nos acercábamos a la casa cuando Cassandra me fue a buscar y me llevo corriendo hasta la puerta mientras me tiraba del brazo. Subí la escalera de tres escalones y me encontré con la mismísima Venus de aquellas pinturas gloriosas de los museos.

-Amy un gusto conocerte, soy Caitlin la madre de Collin.-me dijo cariñosamente, me abrazo muy animada de conocerme al menos.

-El gusto es mío.

-Al fin conozco a la famosa Amy, Collin estaba emocionada de haber entablado una conversación tranquila en su vida…-Collin le hizo una señal para que no siguiera hablando.

-Ella aun…aun no sabe.-le explico Collin mientras yo la miraba.

-Oh…bueno le contamos ahora, seria lo mas sano y te ahorraría todo el pánico y sufrimiento.

-…Esta bien.-me dijo mientras me tomo el Caitlin el hombro y nos llevo adentro.

Adentro la casa era hermosa, muy acogedora con mucha madera pero muy moderna, el living era encantador, estaba la chimenea rodeada por sofás y unos pequeños cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Nos sentamos hay y Collin trajo una taza de chocolate calienta para mi y Cassandra quien estaba al lado mío, abrazada de mi hombro.

-Okay querida, ya Collin me puso al tanto y se lo que tu sabes acerca de nosotros.

-Si…bueno los Archer no me dijeron y eso me tiene algo atormentada.

-Limítate a escuchar de ahora en adelante y después nos haces las preguntas, te lo diremos de golpe, para que no haya rodeos.-me dijo Caitlin quien tomo un tono bastante serio.

-Somos Vampiros.-dijo Collin

-¿Con colmillos de plástico?-dije sarcásticamente

-No, con unos caninos reales, que son capaces de atravesar tu cuerpo, caitlin es una "Vampira Vegetariana" como le decimos, ella se alimenta de sangre de animales, por eso tiene sus ojos de color oro.-mire los hermosos ojos de caitlin.- ¿Preguntas?

-Si, vampiros… no puede creerles

-Observa Amy.-me dijo Caitlin mientras saltaba unos 8 metros fácilmente para tocar el techo, cayo ágilmente y me mostró sus colmillos, eran unos caninos perfectamente filosos. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció mientras temblada, ya sabía porque Cassandra estaba al lado, su cariño me empezó a calmar, no pensé que "Vampiros" era la solución a aquel acertijos que me habían dado los Archer, como no pude verlo era muy obvio, mi cuerpo y mi mente se nublaron y no podían pensar en nada mas que en esas horribles historia de vampiros o las imágenes típicas de vampiro, solo que ahora todas tenían las características de estos dos clanes; los Archer y los Brown. Tenía un miedo horrible que me recorría hasta los más diminutos puntos del cuerpo.

-¿y hace cuanto que son _vampiros_?-tan solo decirlo hacia que mi labios tiritaran.

-se algo de tus dudas, es normal lo que quieras preguntar por lo cual responderé muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.-me dijo

-Mejor

-Bueno cuando a uno lo transforman queda con la edad que tenía hasta el momento. Yo nací en 1452 y fui transformada en 1478 a la edad de 26 años. Llevo 557 años en esta mundo, a Collin lo transforme porque estuvo a punto de morir, el lleva tan solo 119 años aquí. Lo transforme en 1908. Por otra parte Collin esta en proceso de cambio, normalmente Collin se alimenta de sangre humana por esos sus rojos ojos, pero no mas, ahora esta siendo un vegetariano. Tenemos muchas cualidades, al ser inmortales no tenemos cansancio ni sueño, no comemos nada salvo sangre, somos ágiles, rápidos, pálidos ya que somos especie de muertos-vivos. Somos los seres mas peligroso dentro de todas la especie animales y humana. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. Algunos de nosotros tienen poderes sobrenaturales, como Collin el puede espiar los recuerdos de la gente y manejar el clima. Estamos formados en clanes, y hay miles en todo el mundo.

-Espero que no te quedes traumada.-me dijo Collin mientras me miraba

-¿Cómo transforman?-tenía muchas curiosidades pero esta se había agotado con la explicación de Caitlin.

-Inyectando la ponzoña, un veneno que corre por nuestras venas que nos hace lo que somos…vampiros.

-¿Me pueden comer?

-Si, pero por nuestro estilo de vida no lo hacemos.

-Bien, ya pensaba formar parte del almuerzo

-Ja ja ja, no se te ocurra, nunca he matado gente, probé sangre con Collin pero no he bebido, solo animales.

-¿Cassandra…es o no?-tenia la duda era muy especial aquella muñeca que estaba acurrucada en mi brazo.

-No, a Cassandra la concedí con un humano que quise mucho, pero ella es "semi-vampiro" como digo yo, ella tiene la habilidad de la agilidad y madurez, ella tiene una madurez bastante mas avanzada.

-¿No me transformaran?

-Porque deberíamos transformarte, se que se escucha una fascinante vida peligrosa y llena de aventuras, pero ser inmortal te da la tormentosa labor de ver como la gente que amas mueres a través del tiempo mientras tu tienes una vida eterna.-no se porque creí que me transformarían, creí que era un tipo de trampa para que yo fuera una de ellos.

-Siento que hayas sabido así, lo que somos…se que posiblemente pienses que somos lo peor, que somos unas bestias pero si no quieres volver a verme…házmelo saber.-estaba muy triste y adolorido, tomo impulso y salio disparado por una ventana hacía el bosque, sabía que iba al bosque porque todas las casa de mi sector tenían como patio una entrada al bosque.

-Pero…ustedes son personajes mitológicos y lo encuentro genial… ¿Por qué Collin reacciono así Caitlin?, lo siento si te falte el respeto.-me disculpe

-No te preocupes, me puedes llamar Caitlin si deseas…en cuanto a mi Collin, el cree que es un bestia además que en su pasado no muy lejano bebía sangre humana, se siente algo culpable.

-Todo es mi culpa.-no me di cuenta de cómo mis emociones reaccionaban y fue entonces cuando sentía los gélidos dedos de Caitlin deslizando una lagrima.

-No querida, no lo pienses por un minuto…¿No tienes miedo?-me miro muy preocupada

-No

-Es increíble, al menos esperaba un grito o un desmayo…pero lo tomaste excelente.

-Es que igual, yo soy algo esotérica entonces mas de una vez he leído libros sobre vampiros o paginas Web referidos a todas estas criaturas mitológicas.

-Vamos a la cocina.

-Esta bien.-me pare con Cassandra y caitlin, me tomo de los hombros y fuimos a la cocina.

Atravesé unos pasillos y llegamos a una gran cocina, con una baldosa anti deslizante, con una cocinilla de ultimo modelo y un moderno comedor, la cocina tenia un exquisito aroma a orégano y albahaca. Nos sentamos Cassandra y yo. Caitlin saco unas pastas con salsa de tomate y especies. Ella se sentó al lado nuestro pero sin nada.

-Tú no comerás….lo siento.-tonta como va a comer si bebe sangre de animales.

-No te preocupes, muchas veces tengo que hacerme la dormida o fingir que respiro, normalmente tenemos que aprender mucho, por ejemplo a _respirar_, tengo que mover mi tórax para aparentar, sentarme, mover las pierna, peinarme, etc. Cosas que para nosotros no están en la naturaleza, puedo pasar días sin sentarme y no me cansare.

-¿Y cocinar?-tenia la duda, aunque eran muchas pero eran detalles.

-Tuve que aprender por esta pequeña.

-Lo siento mucho y me arrepiento si te herí.-salto desde una ventana que estaba atrás de mi.

-No te preocupes.

-Ojala el echo de que sea…bueno no te afecte.-me miro casi queriendo llorar.

-Por cierto no podemos llorar.-me dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos

-Que pena vampiro con colmillos de plástico.-le dije para alegrarle

-Tendré que comprarte unos por lo visto… ¿Cómo esta el almuerzo?

-Exquisito.-me demore ese poquito.

-Vamos afuera para ver como juegan esto niños

-Esta bien

Salimos por un pasillo lleno de fotografías de Collin en diferentes épocas, era tan hermoso como siempre y caitlin era igual ni un mecho de pelo le había cambiado. Cassandra tenia pocas fotos, era de esperarse llevaba 4 años en este mundo, no 100.

Salimos al patio, este tenia muchas flores y bastantes columpios y juegos para la pequeña Cassandra, Caitlin y yo nos sentamos en unos escalones.

-Amy…Collin se ira unos días a Alaska a finalizar su cambio, hasta el momento a tenido poca sed de humanos, solo de una persona pero es por la que quiere cambiar. Faltara hasta el miércoles.

-No me lo había mencionado.- como seria esa semana sin él, y el cambio de ojos que provocaría en el curso seria tremendo.

-Supongo que tu sabes quien es _esa_ persona por la que cambia.-me miro mientras Collin tomaba en brazos a Cassandra mientras la lanzaba al aire.

-Yo

-Y al decir verdad Amy, hueles muy bien…me refiero que para él es una tortura porque tu olor es bastante delicioso como el de esa niña Lessie stithone y tu pequeño hermano Ben.

-Gracias…oiga, el no me hará nada….me refiero a Collin colmillos no a Collin persona.-no entendería mis claves

-No, el siente muchas cosas por ti y si te hiciera algo…no se lo perdonaría. Eres una buena chica asíque no me preocupo de él, me preocupo de ti, de qué algo te pueda pasar o si algo que cambies de idea y no le hables.

-No se preocupe.-le dije no vi a Collin cuando estaba atrás mío

-Te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Okay

Entramos al bosque y me dijo algo que para mi ya era familiar.

-Sube a mi espalda.- se puso al frente mío de espalda y se agacho.-mantente firme…te llevare a mi lugar preferido, mi lugar en el que me refugio cuando tengo que pensar.

-Esta bien.-me abracé de su cuello

-¿No le temes a las alturas…cierto?-estaba preocupado mirándome mientras me sujetaba mis piernas.

-No.-me aferre aun más.

Tomo un impulso de la tierra y salto hacia el cielo, se aferro a un árbol y comenzó a treparlo muy rápido, aquellos monos araña no lo superarían, después de eso cerré un tiempo los ojos porque caían pesados de astillas y no quería quedar ciega. Llegamos a la mitad de un árbol, este tenía una plataforma de madera, como una casa del árbol…

-Llegamos, bienvenida a mi refugio-me dijo mientras caminábamos, yo aun no reaccionaba pero caminamos hasta el centro, era toda una habitación, tenia unos pequeños cojines étnicos en el suelo, iluminado por luces para navidad, aquellas blancas que parecen estrellas. También tenía un stereo moderno y una cantidad de música impresionante. Todo tenia una vibra de mucha tranquilidad y habían unos aromas de hierbas tan tranquilizadoras que doparían hasta al animal mas feroz de todos…ósea a él.

-Que casita mas acogedora.-le dije mientras daba una vuelta en 180grados en el lugar.

-Conversemos.-su voz me sobrepaso y no me quedo mas que mirarlo con unos los ojos fijamente.-Te parece si nos sentamos en los cojines para estar mas cómodos.

-Claro.-camine hasta los cojines y me senté frente a él, en medio de nosotros había una mesita de café…aun no me quería acercar demasiado después de la gran noticia. Mis piernas tenían un leve temblor y no sabia como que hacer para que mi corazón volviera a su ritmo normal y no el exaltado que vivía ahora.

-Siento que haya sido mas traumante de lo que esperabas, realmente no quiero que te asuste porque no pretendo hacerte nada.-me dijo mientras encendía una velas.-sirven bastante estas velas, tranquilizan lo suficiente.

-No te preocupes, de echo como estoy algo familiarizada con el tema no me afecto tanto, pero…ustedes son reales, ósea existen…es fantástico.-le dije estaba emocionada pero tenia que tener precaución ya que Collin se encontraba en "rehabilitación", así lo llame a ese proceso.

-Supongo que Bernice te contó sobre mi…emm…-no encontraba ninguna palabra correcta

-Rehabilitación se podría decir, y si me contó, faltaras hasta el miércoles asíque no te preocupes les diré en la secundaria que…fuiste a ver a tu papa.-_ fantástico Amy, no te ocurrió algo peor._

-¡Genial! Me ahorrare eso, Amy yo quería saber si tu estas asustada de mi.-se hizo para atrás, tratando de alejarse de mi.

-Realmente…algo, pero es un detalle solamente.-le respondí y trate de mirarlo con los ojos mas sinceros que tenia.

-Dímelo, por más mínimo que sea.-se acerco muy rápido a mí y se agacho como un gato encima de la mesita de café…acechando a su posible presa.

-Bueno…el hecho de que me hubieras matado y que mi sangre con la de otra gente te haga hervir de sed y que ahora pareciera que me fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.-le dije todo eso mirando para todas partes menos a él, la situación me había tensado mucho y normalmente me movía como si estuviera incomoda.

-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte.-apretó sus manos en la mesa y se bajo, la mesa quedo algo destrozada por las manos de Collin.

-Mucho mejor…pero ¿tú no me quieres comer o no?-le mire mientras me acerque viendo su cara seria, talvez la pregunta le molesto pero no me impediría acercarme a el, estaba llegando al frente suyo cuando me respondió.

-Sinceramente…me encantaría probar tu sangre, no me negaría a tan delicioso y suculento néctar.-mi cuerpo reacción y freno en seco, Collin se acerco muy ágil y lentamente hacia mi, dando una vuelta alrededor mío, yo termine sentada en el suelo mientras que el estaba atrás de mi espalda, casi como para morderme el cuello. Comencé a híper ventilar y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, pensé que se me saldría por la boca.-El hecho de que tu estuvieras a metros mío en la sala de la secundaria, me hizo planear tantas formas de poder matarte para poder beber aunque fuera una gota de sangre…pero luego del primer almuerzo con todos...simplemente no te veía comomi simple _victima_.-la última palabra la dijo cerca de mi clavícula derecha y mi oreja, su aliento era tan frío que mi piel se erizo completa.

-Si estas en rehabilitación y próximamente completaras tu ciclo vegetariano…quiere decir que aun estoy en peligro.-no me di vuelta para mirarlo, solo reaccioné a decir bien las palabras y mirar la pared, era de madera de nogal y tenia un cuadro, de un paisaje campestre pero no podía negar que sentía pavor que Collin estuviera atrás mío.

-Amy, no quiero asustar pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Amy…_Tú siempre serás un peligro para mí_.-me susurró esas palabras en el oído, me estremecí y me senté más adelante.

-Lo siento, soy algo irresponsable al estar contigo tan cerca, en cualquier momento podría…bueno, tú sabes.-me dijo mientras se alejo rápidamente y se acomodo en la posición inicial, en los cojines.

-Pero… ¿tu no lo harías?- necesitaba saber sus decisiones para saber si corría mas peligro del que ya había.

-No, yo cambie por ti, asíque no sería muy bien luchador si te "como"…hablando de comer, indague por tu mente, y vi que tus postres favoritos son las tartas de frutos silvestres asíque…-se paro ágilmente y trajo a la mesita una bandeja de plata con tapa.

- Collin, no era necesario.- como podía tomarse la libertad de ver mis postres, mientras para él yo soy uno.

-Por favor, invertí trabajo, no lo compre solamente sino que lo adorne.-me puso una cara tan convincente que pude luchar contra ella.

-Esta bien.-levante la tapa, hay estaba un trozo de tarta de frambuesa y mora, adornado al lado con frutas y hojas silvestres, todo tan perfecto como aquellos elegantes restaurantes.

Me comí la tarta mientras Collin me contaba la historia de su vida, tenía 18 años cuando le diagnosticaron un cáncer terminal, aprovecho al máximo su juventud creyendo que se acabaría todo, un día cayó en un coma terrible y fue internado, los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada, a Collin le había llegado su hora pero en la noche antes de que lo desconectaran, Caitlin lo mordió para salvarlo, sufrió bastante y los doctores creyeron que el cáncer le había provocado algunos paros cardiacos hasta llevarlo a su muerte, cuando lo llevaron al cuarto donde yacen los pacientes fallecidos, Collin despertó de la camilla, en aquella sala estaba Caitlin esperándolo, escaparon de los Ángeles y mientras huían hacía New York Caitlin le explicaba todo a Collin, mientras me contaba sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, era una mezcla de colores impresionantes, recuerdo su color rojo puro casi como la misma sangre, ahora no estaba esto estaba un color naranja extraño, que a ratos brillaban en un tono amarillo.

-Después aprendí a convivir con Cassandra, la quiero mucho y…-hizo una pausa se percato que mi mirada estaba pegada en sus ojos.-Estarán así hasta que me vaya, cuando vuelva estarán casi como los de los Archer.

-Lo siento, es que están extrañamente hermosos.-le dije mientras comía la tarta

-Gracias, te parece si vamos a la casa comenzara a llover y a hacer frío.-ordeno algo de su guarida y se llevo el plato.-lo siento…pero no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a llover?-no podía solo deducirlo por la nubes o porque el cielo estaba atestado de nubes

-Un sentido más además si quiero puedo hacer llover o nevar o lo que sea, mientras el clima este de mi lado…es decir si llueve, puedo hace llover o nevar mas intenso.-me explico mientras me miraba

-Genial…bajaremos como subimos, cierto.-me asome a la pequeña puerta que llevaba al vacío de los árboles y el suelo.

-Algo así.-me dijo y puso una torcida sonrisa.

-Como algo así.- Collin cambio su posición como si quisiera atacarme y se encorvo mirándome ferozmente como si fuera una pequeña merienda.-Collin…bajemos.-le dije mientras tomo impulso y me miro fijamente.

-Si tú quieres, pero tú eliges divertido o aburrido.-me miro mientras yo tocaba el marco de la puerta, estaba lista para salir disparada pero no había nada abajo asíque me abstenía a hacer una tontera.

-Mmm…divertido.-apenas lo dije se lanzo contra mí, puse las manos adelantes y su cuerpo choco con el mío, sus brazos adoptaron la forma de una cuna para sujetarme y caímos hacia atrás, lo único que vi era la pequeña casita alejándose rápidamente y ver cada vez mas lejos todo hasta que freno en seco, estábamos en el suelo ya. Me bajo delicadamente y me miro sonriendo.

-Tú elegiste divertido.-me dijo mientras caminaba a casa y yo me reponía.

-Si quieres que te visite tendrás que poner una escalera.-le dije mientras me reía, entramos a la acogedora casita y estaba mi madre y Ben.

-¡Mama! ¡Ben!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte mientras los abrazaba con mucha fuerza

-Amy, Caitlin nos invito pasar la tarde aquí. Es muy cariñosa y Cassandra es una niña tan dulce.-me dijo lo ultimo en susurro mientras Collin se reía atrás mío.

-Bienvenida…Mama de Amy y el pequeño Ben.-le dijo Collin quien estaba atrás de mí, la abrazo y le beso la mejilla, y Ben le apretó la mano. Después de saludarlo me tomo los hombros por atrás, le mire y me devolvió una mirada tan hermosa que no pude reaccionar.

-Gracias Collin.-le dijo mi madre mientras nos miraba

-Asíque descubrieron mi sorpresa.-dijo caitlin que salio con una bandeja con tazas para todos y unas galletas...

-Si, de verdad no esperaba esto, realmente no me lo esperaba….-le dije mientras todos buscaban una taza.- _Supongo que tu sabías esta sorpresa_.-le susurre a Collin que se alejo para tomar una taza que le indico Caitlin.

-Si, sino como iba resultar todo perfecto.-me guiño un ojo mientras se alejo. Yo fue enseguida en busca de una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Ben ¿te gustan los autos y aviones a escala?-la pregunta de Collin era obvia por parte de mi hermano.

-¡Claro!-los ojos le brillaron, tal como lo hacían cuando le regalábamos un auto a escala.

-Vamos a mi estudio, tengo una colección.-le ofreció mientras Collin llevaba del hombro a mi hermano, sabía, pero ahora realmente que Collin no era malo pero también sabía que la tentación le llamaba a veces, por lo que corrí a decirle algo pero el estaba atento a mi estado. Iban ya por un pasillo y me salí del círculo de personas para ir tras ellos.

-No te preocupes, le enseñare las cosas y hablare con él, ve allá con las "chicas" a conversar.-se había dado vuelta antes de que yo los alcanzara y me miraba muy tranquilo.

-Pero y si…

-Mira Amy, si te deja mas tranquila…en mi taza no hay precisamente chocolate…que tu no lo notes no quiere decir que no tome las precauciones necesarias.

-Esta bien.-me marche y fui al circulo de madres e hijas.

-Amy Amy.-me dijo Cassandra para que la tomase en brazos, me senté en el suelo alrededor de la mesita de café, en la sala donde había sabido la verdad. Tome a Cassandra mientras Caitlin y Bernice estaban en el sofá sentadas.

-Gracias por habernos invitado a tu casa, es preciosa, además que tus hijos son impresionantes.-le dijo Bernice mientras yo jugaba a quitarle la galleta a Cassandra.

-De nada, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar y comemos todos juntos, posiblemente los chicos no coman y hablen pero le damos de comer a Ben y a Cassandra, ¿Te parece?- Caitlin era demasiado encantadora para que Bernice no fuera su amiga. Bernice me miro con complicidad.

-No me mires a mi.-le dije mientras me comía una galleta, para ser honesta Caitlin cocinaba casi tan bien como Bernice a pesar de que no probase su fruto.

-Bueno.-le dijo Bernice.-Collin es una persona muy linda, se nota que es de piel…me refiero a que es muy unido a la familia.-le comento Bernice para introducir a todas a una conversación eterna.

-Si, siempre fue así, aunque le echaremos de menos estos días.-dijo mientras Cassandra le miraba.

-¿Por qué?-obvio que todos sabíamos menos ella.

-Es que Collin ira a ver a su padre a Los Ángeles y estará unos días por allá.-le mintió pero no le diría la verdad, porque Caitlin sabría como reaccionaría Bernice, ella no esta familiarizada en el tema como yo.

-Ah, pero supongo que lo periódicamente.

-No, el padre de Collin es un desnaturalizado asíque una vez en el año le basta, aunque Collin me dice que no le hace falta.

-Como no, si están cómodamente establecidos aquí.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido, conversaron de todo y se hicieron profundamente amigas, luego vimos películas con los más chicos y jugamos con ellos, y como lo dijo Collin nos fuimos con la lluvia.

Domingo en la mañana y lo único que podía hacer era adelantar algunos trabajos para historia, ciencia e ingles. Ordene todo muy temprano y lo único que hice fue descansar y pensar en todo lo que pasaría en esos días durante la ausencia de Collin.

_Mensaje_

_De: Collin_

_13__/05/2008_

_15:56_

_Siento no habértelo dicho el sábado pero el momento no se dio como quería, por lo cual apenas regrese de mi "viaje" te lo diré a la cara…y respecto a la rosa…fui yo ojala no haya sido demasiado impactante, pero era la única manera de dejar mi pasado atrás…con algo tan puro como una rosa y mi mis ultimas gotas de sangre humana…de mi ultima caza y de mi nuevo comienzo._

Aquel mensaje me pillo desprevenida, posiblemente no esperaba nada de él ya que estaría preparándose para su viaje a Alaska. No le respondí, además que el saber que aquellas gotas impregnadas en la rosa eran de él, me hacía imaginar imágenes de él, atacando a la gente, gente mala, como convictos o gente con cargos policiales graves, homicidas, etc. Pero no podía sacar de mi mente a Collin agachada atacando a alguien. Yo no lo veía de ese modo, era tan joven pero tan peligroso que no lograba percatarme del peligro que tenía al solo hablar con él. Luego de ese largo y aburrido día me acosté muy temprano, escuchando música. No podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de los "vampiros". Dormí profundamente pero soñé una cosa tan torcida, tan extraña pero no me daba miedo sino que era alguna consecuencia de aquel fin de semana tan peculiar.

-Pequeña dormilona, despierta.-me dijo muy delicada al oído mientras abría los ojos…era lunes y ya sentía que Collin no estaba conmigo…conmigo no, sino que con …bueno que no estaba aquí.

-Buenos días.

-Pequeña esta el desayuno listo y abrígate muy bien que esta lloviendo muy fuerte.-me dijo Bernice mientras me abría el armario y me sacaba una bata.-esta desocupado el baño asíque aprovecha antes de que despierte Ben.-se retiro de mi habitación y me dejo semi abierta la puerta.

Fui a través del pasillo hasta llegar al baño, me duche pero no me podía sacar las imágenes de mi sueño de la noche anterior, veía a todas las personas que conocía con colmillos, una especie de confirmación, algo para que pudiese creer 100% que los vampiros existían, y que un claro ejemplo de ello eran los Archer y los Brown.

Me Salí de la ducha y me vestí en mi habitación, me puse unos jeans muy abrigadores azules y encima de ellos me coloque unas botas negras. Para el torso me puse una polera manga larga y un chaleco negro muy abrigador con cuello bote. Baje con mi bolso y con la chaqueta verde, era especial para el día, estaba lluvioso y frío.

En la cocina desayune muy rápido y subí por mi móvil a la pieza….cuando lo encontré me dio un pre-infarto al corazón.

_Mensaje_

_De: Collin_

_14/05/2008_

_07:00_

_No puedo irme sin verte una vez mas…por eso te esperare a las 07:30, vendrás con Ben, iremos a dejar a Cassandra y a Ben y luego te dejo sana y salva en la secundaria…hasta entonces…_

Collin no podía ser más sorprendente, tenía que avisar antes de las 07:30 para que Bernice se fuera tranquila al trabajo, Ben y yo estaríamos en la secundaria y Collin se iría mas tranquilo a Alaska.

-Mama, Collin me mando un mensaje y dice que como tiene que ir a Los Ángeles, nos va a venir a buscar a mí y a Ben para ir a dejarnos. ¿Qué te parece?-le dije mientras le miraba para ver si su cara me indicaba un si o un no.

-Bueno…además aprovecho de irme algo mas tarde y ordeno aquí… ¿A que hora los pasara a buscar?-me pregunto mientras tomaba los platos para lavarlo.

-A las 07:30, falta mucho aun.

-¡Amy! Son las 07: 40

-No, debe estar afuera.-no lo pensé y salí corriendo a la puerta para ver si estaba y como siempre hay estaba, pero solo que dentro de su auto mirando hacía la puerta. Yo no me fije mucho en la acera de mi casa, esta estaba toda mojada y por mi arrebato como salí corriendo….caí, consecuencia de ver si un vampiro te espera fuera de casa.

-¡Amy! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bernice, obvio que el sonido de mi cuerpo contra el cemento se escucho hasta dentro de la casa.

-Si, no te preocupes.-le dije mientras trate de despertar y pararme, pero un vampiro insaciable de mi sangre me rescato tomándome de mis brazos.

-Por favor, quiero irme bien a Alaska pensando que estarás bien…si te pasa algo en mi ausencia avísame.-como si eso lo tranquilizara

-Bueno, buscare a Ben y nos vamos.-le dije mientras entrábamos los dos a casa. El estaba tan empapado como yo pero a él le lucía, aun mojado parecía una estatua griega.

_-Collin, mi niño ¿Cómo esta?_...Fue lo único audible después de que subí a la 2 planta de la casa, entre violentamente a la habitación de Ben y no dijo nada cuando tome sus cosas y lo saque casi tomándolo en brazos.

-Bueno, nos estaremos viendo señora Woodman, adiós.-lo comenzamos a empujar con Ben a Collin para que nos fuéramos.

-Adiós chicos.-nos dijo Bernice desde la puerta

-Adiós mama.-le respondimos.

Collin me abrió la puerta para que Ben se fuera atrás con Cassandra y yo adelante con él.

-Hola Cassandra.

-Hola.-me dijo la pequeña que enseguida comenzó a jugar con Ben, a pesar de la diferencia de 6 años, los dos se entendían y jugaban bastante.

Pasamos los primeros 8 minutos calladas a excepción de los chicos de atrás, sentía que había algo raro en aquel ambiente.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿me hablaras aunque sea del clima?-le dije algo indignada por como era conmigo y como se comportaba ahora.

-Si, pero ahora no…cuando lleguemos hablaremos.-no le entendí, era muy temprano además que podía llegar hasta las 08:30 y no habría problemas.

Pasamos todo el viaje en un reflexivo silencio, pensé en las miles de veces que tendría que explicar que Collin se fue a ver a su padre, en las miles de preguntas que tendría que evadirle a los Archer y en los miles de segundos que tendría que esperar para ver a Collin nuevamente.

Hasta el momento nunca en mi vida el tiempo me pareció algo tan inestimable, algo que podía hacer que perdiese la paciencia si no sabía manejar mi mente en aquellas situaciones. Como podía ser que un vampiro me importase tanto, sería un simple charlatán esperando mi sangre o sería algo mas serio. Algo que importase. Sea lo que sea sabía que ahora tendría más problemas que nunca. No tendría a mi protector indestructible para que me defendiera de victoria, no tendría un amigo que de vez en cuando compartía con mis amigos y por sobre todo tendría que comportarme para pasar desapercibida con los Archer. A ellos no les molestaría que yo supiera la verdad pero si les preocuparía el hecho que yo ya allá tomado contacto con la familia de Collin, que comparto con él y que mas que nada…no le tengo miedo.

Llegamos a la primaria y al kinder garden, yo me baje y lleve a Ben a la puerta y Collin se llevo a Cassandra.

Íbamos en dirección a la secundaria cuando de pronto vi que seguimos de largo.

-Collin…

-No te preocupes, no llegaras tarde son solo unos minutos.-me dijo mientras me miro y acelero, íbamos a 120 Km. y la calle tenía algunas curvas y contando que estaba lloviendo.

-Collin no es que no confíe en ti pero…vamos muy rápido y las condiciones para que choquemos están perfectas.-me aferre al cinturón y lo mire tratando de que reaccionará.

-Si, es peligroso que te haga pasar por esto pero Amy…he tenido que escapar de otros vampiros y desde entonces 120 Km. no son nada, al contrario sería conducir muy lento.

-Lo siento, es que no muy viable conducir a esta velocidad y con estas condiciones y….como sabría yo que tu ya tienes experiencia.

-Bueno para empezar llevo unos 119 años aquí y soy hombre, es casi imposible que es todos estos años no haya tomado un auto y haber conducido como loco.

-Cierto.

Condujo por el camino unos minutos más y luego paro.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntaba para que nos detendríamos en medio del camino.

-Aquí es, vamos.-me dijo y justo se bajo. Ahora me esperaba con la puerta abierta, me baje y ya no llovía solo estaba un cielo nublado.

-Aquí… es lindo.-lo único que veía era el camino lluvioso que seguía en una curva y las paredes de árboles con sus hojas teñidas de hermosos colores naranjas y amarillos. Tales como los ojos de los Archer y Caitlin y los de Collin…próximamente.

-Exactamente aquí no, es por los árboles pero obviamente si tu quieres.-me miro y no le podía decir no.

-Esta bien.- me miro y me saco del auto cariñosamente mientras lo estacionaba en la orilla del camino.

-¿Rápido o lento?

-Rápido.-me tomo muy cuidadosamente y me cuido en su pecho mientras corría tras los árboles. Llegamos a una especie de santuario escondido, este tenía una pequeña cascada-laguna y unos columpios. Me sentí muy bien en aquel escondite.

Me bajo y me dejo algo abandonada en aquel lugar, no alcancé a ver a donde se había ido, me sentí bastante vulnerable ya que no tenía súper sentido lo único que tenía era mis súper amigos pero en esta ocasión no me servían. Me sentí muy sola y me dirigí a los columpios mientras él no estaba. Me senté y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, me habrá dejado abandona o simplemente me quería asustar. Me empecé a balancear en el columpio hasta que tome bastante velocidad y altura, mire siempre el cielo, las nubes están tan acorde al día…un día de despedida. Todo eso se esfumo cuando sentí un ruido desordenada en la pequeña laguna con cascada, perdí el equilibrio y caí del columpio pero no al suelo sino a mi amigo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que te cayeras pero no podía salir del agua sin meter ruido.-me dijo todo mojada Collin

-No importa…pero ¿Dónde te habías metido?-no podía dejarme sola sin ningún motivo de peso.

-A casa…lo verás imposible pero hice unos trabajos para que esta misteriosa laguna llegara a un lugar muy cercano de mi casa, algo así como una vía de escape.

-¿Vía de escape?- me levanto y me puso de pie.

-Nunca se sabe si algún día nos descubren y nos quisieran matar, tenemos como escapar de casa sin que nos maten.-me miro y su cara me reflejo como si mas de alguna vez hubieran escapado así.

-Ah…aunque no creo que llegara la gente a ese extremo.-me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el columpio donde me sentó.-Gracias.-comenzó a empujarme para que me columpiara.

-Amy…la gente puede mostrarse como seres humanos pero dentro de esa misma realidad son unas bestias, incluso peor que nosotros.-me empujo despacio y de a poco comenzaba a subir el columpio cada vez mas.

-Si pero es solo alguna gente.-le explique, Collin podía tener la mayor razón del mundo pero no podía clasificar a toda la gente así.

-Si, lo se pero no puedo ignorar esa posibilidad, aquella que puede contagiar de odio a todas las personas…piénsalo, si supieran que soy vampiro, toda pero toda la gente estaría en contra por mucho que me conocieran…un vampiro según creencia vulgar, sale de su tumba por las noches y va a chupar la sangre de los vivos hasta matarlos…pero esos vampiros no existen, nosotros somos la especie verdadera aquella que no duerme en ataúdes, que no necesariamente chupa sangre de humanos y sobretodo…no es un enemigo para el humano.

-Entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que no se enteraran y mas que nada porque hay otro clan…entonces el peligro de ser descubierto es menor, porque ambos clanes pasan desapercibidos porque toman todas las precauciones necesarias...ahora si no te molestas me bajarías del columpios, me estoy mareando.-le dije mientras me aferraba a las cadenas.

-Lo siento…no me doy cuenta muchas veces de la fuerza que ocupo…cuando pase algo parecido avísame.-freno el columpio y me espero a que me pusiera de pie.

-Cuando pase te pase algo o simplemente pasen cosas raras de las cuales preocuparse solo presiona el pequeño zafiro blanco y yo vendré enseguida.-me puso algo en la mano pero no saco al suya para que le diera una respuesta.- ¿Entendido?-me miro fijamente y nos me sacaba su mano para ver que era aquel frío objeto que estaba en mi mano.

-Si, yo te avisare pero solo si me sacas tu mano para ver el pequeño zafiro que a de apretar para que vengas.

-Esta bien.-me saco la mano y en lugar de la suya había una cruz de malta negra con detalles de plata en los bordes era muy hermosa, como aquellas cruces que ocupan los sacerdotes solo que esta era diferente…era una cosa preciosa que no se comparaba con ninguna otra cruz, el pequeño zafiro blanco se encontraba en el centro de la cruz y era tan pequeña que pasaba desapercibida por todas partes.

-Gracias…pero ¿como se supone que ocupe esta cruz?

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso, asíque la convertí en una pequeña insignia, atrás hay un ganchito que lo puedes poner en la ropa y pasara inadvertido…el zafiro me lanzara una señal cuando lo aprietes y así sabre que pasa algo…asíque no dudes en ocuparlo.-me saco la cruz de la mano y me la engancho en el chaleco, se veía tan linda hay que no pensaba sacármela.

-Okay no me lo sacare…pero esto no lo debería tener Caitlin…ella tiene mejor percepción de todas las cosas.

-No…ella sabe como encontrarme y llamarme…en tanto tu no y por eso te lo dejo…y es tuya…trátalo como un regalo mío.-me dijo cuando empezó a sonreír y a tomarme el hombro para que nos fuéramos de aquel hermoso

…Sabia que no podía estar en mas problemas, primero en la secundaria con el clan de victoria, luego llegan vampiros a _East Midlands_ y para colmo creo aunque tengo mis dudas…creo quiero a Collin…


	7. Maverick

**MAVERICK**

Fue imposible no sentir ese horrible dolor punzante en mi corazón cuando llegamos en el auto de Collin a la secundaria, traducido a mi idioma, ese era la partida de Collin por tres días a Alaska…aunque fuera por un buen motivo el sentimiento de partida era que no se podía esconder, el solo hecho que el día estuviese muy feo casi tormentoso me daba imágenes como las de las típicas películas de drama en donde el amado se va a una guerra o simplemente deja a su damisela. No le quise hablar durante el camino, su regalo me había dejado algo sorprendida y aun no me recuperaba.

-Supongo que esto es el "hasta luego" hasta el miércoles ¿no?-le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso para bajarme del auto y salir al exterior lluvioso.

-Si, pero no piense que te dejare ir hasta la puerta de la secundaria toda empapada, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es evitar todo accidente hasta allá.-me dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No te preocupes no me pasara nada…aunque no se porque te argumento si de todas maneras lo harás ¿o me equivoco?

-Exacto.-me dijo eso y no estaba en el auto, estaba en mi puerta afuera esperando mi respuesta para salir.

-Tienes que hacer todo tan rápido

Me tomo del hombro y me llevo con un paraguas hasta la entrada de la secundaria, adentro en el Hall de espera se encontraban unas cuantas profesoras y entre la multitud de alumnos estaba Maverick y Lessie observándome.

-Bueno me tengo que ir…acuérdate cualquier cosa solo apretad el zafiro y cuídate mucho y…-no me di cuenta y en un segundo me vi en vuelta en sus brazos y me estaba abrazando tanto que podía imaginar la cara de Lessie.

-Emm, fue algo inesperado eso pero de todas manera fue lindo.-le dije y justo me raptaron…

-Buenos días Amy.-me dijo Lessie.-Buenos días Collin.-le dijo respetuosamente mientras se agarraba de mi brazo

-Buenos días.-dijo Maverick algo apenado pero bastante serio.

-Buenos días a todos

-¿Por qué tanto abrazo con Amy?-le interrogo enseguida

-Es que me iré unos días a ver a mi padre a estados unidos entonces como es mi amiga, pensaba pasar la mañana aquí con ustedes pero mi vuelo era temprano asíque lo único que hice era venirme al aeropuerto cuando vi a Amy caminando y la traje. Pensaba encontrarme contigo Maverick en el camino pero no te vi.

-No te preocupes por mí, la cuidare mucho.-le dijo Maverick mirándolo atentamente

-Bueno, que tengan un buen día…adiós.-se fue hacia el auto

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso Maverick?-exigía una respuesta, estos dos se traían algo entre manos

-Que te lo cuente él.- me dijo mientras me tomo de los hombros y me guiaba hasta la puerta.

-Te exigiré una respuesta.-me miro y me guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lessie que se había quedado atrás.

-Naaadaaa.-dijo Maverick algo enojado y se fue directo al aula, mientras que Lessie y yo nos fuimos muy lenta hacia el mismo destino.

Llegue a la sala y estaba totalmente normal, como cualquier día, todos conversando y gritando, solo que esta vez cambio…tome del chaleco a Maverick y lo arrastre hasta afuera, no se porque pero no me gustaba que me ocultasen cosas en las que estaba implicada yo. Saque una fuerza impresionante y lo lancé contra la pared.

-¡Dime que pasa!- le grite pero aun no lo soltaba del chaleco

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.-se quejo mientras se acariciaba su cabeza

-No importa ¡DIME QUE PASA ENTRE TU Y COLLIN!-lo agarre mas fuerte

-Si bajas la voz y dejas de llamar la atención te digo.

-Listo.-lo solté y se paro derechamente, por mi impulso de ira se me había olvidado que Maverick era mucho mas fuerte que yo y altísimo.

-Ya…es que lo se…lose TODO.-me miro con ojos sospechoso

-¿Todo? ¿Todo que?

-Sobre Collin…_sobre que es y que come_.-no podía ser, Collin sabe lo riesgoso que fue contarme a mi, como le contaría a Maverick si el mismo me lo había prohibido.-Se que no crees como él pudo decirme pero hoy en la mañana antes de ir a buscarte sabía que igual necesitaba que alguien te viera en caso de que necesitaras respaldo.

-¿Por qué?-me senté en el suelo mirando la pared enfrente de mí

-Porque piensa que no puedes cuidarte sola…bueno si puedes pero no evita que seas una despistada…-lo mire algo sería pero no enojada solo algo inútil-…bueno no tanto pero…en fin el quiere que te cuide mas de lo normal hasta que él vuelva.

-Entiendo que quiera eso pero "mas de lo normal"

-Cuando te diga esto promete no irte del país o continente y mucho menos decirle a alguien mas… ¿entendido?-me asusto eso pero mas que eso me preocupo cuando se levanto bruscamente casi escapando.

-Si, no te preocupes.-le mire hacía arriba y no podía creer lo grabe que fuera hacer.

-Esta carta te explicara todo y porque…y me preocupo por ti tantas veces porque…porque…_Te quiero_.-me paso una carta y corrió al aula, sus 2 ultimas palabras sonaran temblorosas como si fueran las ultimas palabras que diría antes de morir.

Me costaba creer que alguien tan especial, como Maverick se haya encaprichado por mi…después de todo eso me sentía muy mal, como si fuera una plaga mortal para la humanidad, como el peor ser humano del mundo….el me quería pero…yo quería a otra persona, la cual de ninguna manera puede igualarse, nadie podría ser como Collin…pero tampoco nadie puede ser Maverick. Soy su amiga desde mucho pero no se me permitió sentir cosas por él, debo confesar que hubo un tiempo en donde el me atrajo bastante pero el tenía una…novia y eso me limito a pensar…"no soy suficiente para el pero tampoco insuficiente como para ser su amiga", desde entonces decidí ser su amiga y nada mas…pero el es alguien que puede encontrarse a una mejor persona, o podemos acabar siendo amigos aun mas grandes, e incluso ambas cosas, con tal de que los dos seamos felices. Tanto reflexionar con mi mente, me despertó del estado en que estaba y me obligo a abrir la carta, estaba algo arrugada y escrita con lápiz negro, la letra de Maverick era algo enredada pero era entendible.

_Amy_

_Bueno no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas pero no tengo otra manera de decirte eso, era esto o simplemente te lo decía a la cara y obviamente me daría un infarto o simplemente no te volvería a ver a la cara después de tal bochorno…_

_Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero he tenido relaciones que me han hecho ver que no hay ninguna persona que me haga feliz, o me haga sentir que la merezco, la única persona con la que me he sentido bien has sido tu y es algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza, talvez no pueda ser tu novio debido a tu amigo vampirin pero eso es algo a lo que no puedo enfrentarme, posiblemente él te dará muchas mas cosas que yo pero al menos si se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo…déjame ser tu mejor amigo, aquel que te ama tanto que daría la vida por ti, aquel que lo único que quiere es que tu seas feliz…yo me repondré posiblemente me cuesta no quererte pero puedo transformar ese amor en algo bueno y no en algo malo._

_Siento mucho si te he causado algo pero quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo._

_Maverick_

Estaba claro que la carta la había escrito en la mañana por el argumento de Collin pero eso no tenía relevancia en la carta, lo único a que racione fue a correr al aula y meter la carta en mi bolso, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Maverick y decirle que yo seria su amiga por siempre y para siempre y que de alguna manera le tengo tanto amor que sería incapaz de que el fuese infeliz…me di vuelta pensando como lo miraría pero no estaba…

-Amy, con que Collin se ha ido a ver a su padre a estados unidos…supongo que el padre debe ser algún modelo de diseñador por haber tenido a un hijo como Collin…-el comentario de Rebecca me molesto pero mi mente se encontraba con Maverick asíque hice caso omiso a eso.

-Si, si Rebecca, oye ¿has visto a Maverick?-le pregunte mirando por toda el aula

-De hecho si, acaba de ir al laboratorio a llevar unos instrumentos.-salí corriendo apenas escuche la información.

Baje un piso y me encamine al pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio, apenas entre al pasillo estaba Maverick, caminando, no lo pensé, fue algo totalmente compulsivo y me abalance contra él.

-¡Maverick! A pesar de las circunstancias, me encantaría ser algo tuyo pero no puedo, porque soy simplemente yo, tú encontraras mejores personas que yo. Por eso seré por siempre y para siempre tu amiga, que te tiene un cariño tan grande que nunca desaparecerá.

-Gracias ahora puedes levantarte de mi espalda me estas aplastando.-me dijo y al levantarme lo abrasé y el me tomo como su pequeña hermana.

De la pura impresión de que me haya abrazado, me caí sentada sobre unas cajas y me di cuenta en el lío que estaba cuando se escucho el sonido de los vidrios, mi mano izquierda aplasto una caja que hizo ese sonido, me di vuelta para mirar y a mi mano le comenzaba a brotar sangre.

-¡Oh! Rayos, mmm…podemos ir a enfermería ¿cierto?-le dije mientras me reía y me paraba.

-Genial, hago la promesa de que no te pasara nada y no pasan menos de 30 minutos y ya te me desangras.-me dijo mientras su cara se tornaba preocupante, al mirar mi mano.

-Ja ja ja, pero no le diré a Collin además ni se nota.-la mire y mi mano tenia varios cortes a lo largo, al menos de 5 cm cada uno, todos provocados por los largos vidrios de los tubos de ensayo que habían en esas cajas.

-Fantástico, Amy estas loca, estas desangrándote y en vez de llorar o quejarte por el dolor…te ríe…será mejor ir a la enfermería antes de que lleguen los Archer.-Correcto, Collin le comento de los Archer a Maverick

-De hecho loca no estoy, talvez algo demente pero… ¿te contó de los Archer?

-Si pero eso no cambiara nada, tratare de pasar desapercibido.-me dijo mientras me tomo mi brazo izquierdo y con un pañuelo que andaba trayendo me envolvió la mano.-Escucha, ahora iré a dejar el resto de las cosas al laboratorio, para después poder ir a la enfermería, por mientras presiona la herida.

-Si-le dije mientras presionaba y me apoyaba en la pared.

Al los pocos minutos llego y fuimos ambos a la enfermería y me atendieron, me pusieron unas suturas y una venda para la mano, me dijo que me quedara 5 minutos para que llamara a la maestra Anne Parker para que evaluara mi situación y en eso, recibimos algo inesperado…

Comenzó a sonar un móvil_,_ y tras la puerta vi a Maverick hablando un rato, hasta que entro donde estaba yo.

…_Si, si esta aquí, si esta bien.-dijo Maverick mirándome la mano.-enseguida te la paso_

_-¿Quién es?-le pregunte mientras me ponía el teléfono en la oreja_

_-¿Cómo que quien es?, es la persona mas blanca del mundo que ahora se encuentra en Alaska muriendo de frío.-Collin por supuesto._

_-hola Collin, ¿Cómo va todo allá?_

_-Excelente, de hecho los dos podrán ver como esta el clima acá, me encargué de mandarte bastantes fotografías al correo._

_-gracias y como va lo "otro"_

_-de hecho va bastante bien, mi sed por ustedes ya no es como antes y bueno creo que mi rehabilitación a funcionado de maravilla pero tendré que quedarme hasta el miércoles por si las dudas._

_-Bueno, cuídate, nos vemos, adiós_

_-Adiós Amy y mándale mis saludos a Maverick._

_-Ok_

Llego la maestra Anne Parker, y me reviso la mano, le dije que no me enviara a casa porque a pesar de la herida, porque podía escribir con la mano derecha y no se me haría complicado el día.

Regresamos a clases y estaba la maestra de química Julia Wise, le mostré el pase de enfermería y nos dejo entrar, Maverick se sentó enseguida mientras yo cruzaba todo el salón para sentarme, Lessie y Rebecca me miraban la mano y Alexander, Matt y Jake le preguntaba a Maverick que había pasado, hasta llegar a mi puesto no había notado que el clan Archer había llegado. Me senté silenciosamente y les dirigí a todos una sonrisa.

Encontré mi bolso arriba de la mesa, y como mi mano estaba algo torpe, no podía abrir el cierre y por esa razón, Ashley me abrió el cierre y me saco mi cuaderno y mi lápiz.

_-Gracias.-le hable en murmuro para que me pillaran hablando en clase_

_-De nada, y ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Es que me corte la mano, pero no es nada._

_-Luego le diré a alguien que la cure_

_-¿Ah? ¿Quién?_

No me hablo más, y siguió con la clase, yo por cierto me aburrí y pase la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana y esperando el recreo para ir al los computadores y ver mi mail y ver las fotos de Collin, aunque después de que Ashley me raptara para hacerme no se que cosa.

Sonó el timbre y sabía que Maverick me tenia que cuidar asíque le escribí una nota; "_nos vemos en la sala de informática en un computador, no te preocupes" _Ashley me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo antes de salir le tire el papel a Maverick que le cayo en su cabeza, para variar.

Fuimos a un pasillo donde no había nadie y solamente estaba con Ashley y Claire.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo?-les pregunte mientras miraba para todas partes

-Bueno, Claire tiene un excelente poder, ella puede hacer curaciones.-mire a Claire mientras escuchaba la explicación de Ashley.-…y eso le permite curar a los humanos dañados…asíque ahora déjame ver…-me saco la venda y había algo de sangre.

-…Ashley, si debo curarlo me tienes que tapar la nariz, su sangre es muy apetecible y no quiere accidentes

-Ok

Le paso mi mano y Ashley la toco, paso menos de un minutos y sentí algo de electricidad en mi mano, la mire y lo único que tenía eran cicatrices.

-Impresionante, Claire, muchas gracias.-la abrase pero ella me rechazo su abrazo amablemente

-Lo siento, es que ahora estoy algo vulnerable por la…sangre.-se tapaba la nariz mientras Ashley iba a la enfermería a pedir vendas, para que fuera tan impactante mi mano.

-Gracias…-observe mi mano y estaba casi igual.-… ¿alguna recomendación?

-Si, no te preocupes por la cicatriz desaparecerá casi como una normal y segundo ocuparas tu mano igual que siempre solo que no sentirás dolor en absoluto, por hoy solamente no sentirás nada, mañana tu mano tendrá su sensibilidad normal.

-Llegue, esa tonta enfermera no quería darme vendas…pero halle la forma, dame tu mano.-me la vendo.-listo.

-Gracias, lo siento pero me tengo que ir a….adiós-me fui corriendo, baje un piso y corrí al aula de informática buscando un computador.

Estaban todos llenos y ya casi acababa el recreo.

-Niña despistada, ven.-Maverick me adelanto y tomo un computador.

-Gracias, ahora veamos las fotos.-ingrese a mi cuenta y habían 10 fotos de Collin, le había sacado fotos al pueblo, algunos pingüinos y los mas espectacular, a osos polares, eran tan lindos. Sonó el timbre y ambos corrimos al aula.

-¿Qué te paso?-Lessie y Rebecca me interrogaron.

-Es que fui a buscar a Maverick en la mañana y accidentalmente caí en unas cajas que contenían unos tubos de ensayos y…bueno saben el resto.-les señale mi mano.

-Siempre tú, bueno pero estas mejor.-me dijo Rebecca

-Si, de hecho no me duele, me dieron un relajante y no siento nada pero puedo hacer casi todo.

-Bueno, ojala estés preparada para la clase de gimnasia.-me miro Lessie preocupada

-No te preocupes, me puedo caer mil veces, pero soy de hierro.-le dije mientras le movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para obtener una risa.

-Si, creo que no debemos preocuparnos por ti.

Comenzamos hablar todos, casi como de costumbre cuando el profesor Albert Frazer se atrasaba en llegar, asíque casi todos saltamos cuando apareció.

-Los espero a todos en el patio en 5 minutos, 5 minutos ni un segundo mas.-cerro con un fuerte portazo el aula y todos literalmente corrimos al patio.

Estábamos todos algo nerviosos por que el maestro Albert Frazer era así pero esto fue casi una amenaza. Nos sentamos en la galería y esperamos.

-Niños…y niñas, mañana habrá un evento de gimnasia en las afuera de la cuidad, en una playa bastante escondida.-nos miraban tan entusiasmado que me dio miedo verle a los ojos.

-¿Playa, porque nunca hemos ido? ¿Y las chicas irán en bikini?-dijo el inútil secuaz de victoria, Robert Daniel.

-Respeto, señor Daniel, el evento cuenta de un juego de relevo, una carrera de velocidad, un partido de futbol y por ultimo un juego béisbol

¿Y como iremos vestidos? ¿Las niñas tendremos un traje?¿ acaso podremos nadar?¿ esta cosa tendrá calificación?¿como se definirán los equipos?¿y que hago si no quiero participar?¿puedo ahogar a uno de mis compañeros?, estas eran una pocas de las tantas estupideces que decían el clan de victoria y algunas cosas eran de los demás compañeros. El maestro, tomo una silla y le arrojo al suelo.

-¡SILENCIO!-todos se callaron

-Maestro, usted esta loco, como puede hacer eso, va en contra de la ley de …seguridad escolar.-tenía que hablar la mas inteligente, Victoria.

-Keller

-Si maestro

-Cállese.-se sentó muy enojada

-Responderé algunas de las estupideces que preguntaron.

Tomo la silla y se sentó mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

-Primero no irán todos, ira un grupo selecto de 20 alumnos.-genial éramos casi 40 y solo iría la mitad, por supuesto que iríamos los que teníamos mas problemas.-Lee

-Si maestro.-Rebecca se paro y puso cara de entusiasmada para esconder el horrible odio que le tenía a la gimnasia.

-Venga, me picara estos papeles y los meterá a una bolsa

-Enseguida.-bajo de la galería casi corriendo y comenzó su "trabajo"

-Irán con un uniforme especial que entregaremos, los seleccionados serán llamados por los encargados del uniforme y ellos le darán su uniforme.

-Maestro.-dilo Lessie

-Si, Stithone.- el maestro ni la miro, solo seguí escribiendo en las hojas que luego llegaban a las manos de Rebecca.

-¿Cómo es el uniforme?-se sentó y se escondió en mi hombro.-Nunca debí preguntar eso Amy, moriré ahora por un hombre frustrado que debió ser un escupido comandante en su vida pasada.-le moví la cabeza diciéndole que no mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Señorita Stithone, deben llevar unos calcetines, zapatillas y el uniforme para las niñas, es un tipo de pantaloncillos pequeños color rojo o blanco, depende del equipo, y una polera blanca con la insignia de la secundaria. Y el uniforme de los varones, son unos pantaloncillos y la polera.

-Ya profesor, termine.-dijo Rebecca.

-Bueno, usted ahora sacara 20 papeles, en cada unos están escritos unos números, que representan a cada uno de tus compañeros, asíque es simples palabras, si les toco y no querían venir, no es mi culpa, es de la señorita Lee.

-Gracias.-dijo Rebecca muy feliz de que ahora casi todos la quisieran matar.

Rebecca saco los 20 números y el maestro los guardo.

-Ahora practiquen en equipos o como quieran para mañana, así yo pondré una lista en su aula con los nombres de los elegidos.-se sentó y comenzó a hacer la lista.

El grupo de Maverick practicaba lanzamiento y golpes con el bat, para baseball, y nosotras, más Denisse y Connie practicábamos lo del relevo.

-Mmm…chicas ¿Cómo se jugaba a relevo?, a pasado tanto que no me acuerdo.-dijo Rebecca, mientras un silencio se apoderaba

-No se empujen, yo le explico.-les dije a toda.

-Gracias

-En simple palabras "Becca".-odiaba que le dijera así.-consiste en un objeto, que te entregan puede ser una vara o un banderín, y después hay algunos tractos en donde llegas al final de tu carrera y otra compañera sigue por ti, y luego ella le entrega a otra compañera, y así sucesivamente…pero viendo como es este maestro pondrá obstáculos.

-Gracias, Amy algo complicada para explicarte pero de todas maneras te entendí.-me dijo mientras íbamos corriendo donde las chicas.

-Amy, Amy mira encontramos un banderín, practiquemos.-dijo Connie

Practicamos lo suficiente y al decir verdad éramos muy buenas, nos organizamos con la estrategia de que las mas lentas fueran las primera en empezar y las ultimas las mas rápidas para que pudieran recuperar la carrera si fuéramos perdiendo, nuestro orden quedo así. Las primera serían Lessie, Rebecca y Connie, y las ultima serían Denisse y yo, yo era la ultima asíque Demi dependía casi todo.

Luego nos unimos a los chicos para practicar algo de béisbol, todo fue bueno excepto que yo y Lessie no recibíamos siempre la pelota y nos retaban mientras nosotros nos reíamos. Aunque me fue bien como bateador, a Rebecca no tanto la pelota le pego muchas veces en la cara asíque la tuve que cuidar mientras Lessie y Connie seguían jugando y Denisse estaba esperando los lanzamiento.

-Lo hiciste bien Amy, me cuesta pensar que siempre te pasen accidentes, pero eres bastante buena para los juego.-me dijo Maverick mientras me abrazaba por los hombros y me felicitaba.

-Gracias.-le dije mientras vi al maestro Frazer pararse.

-Aquí esta la lista, los seleccionados tienen que ir al hall y hay habrá gente que les preguntara sus medidas y les entregaran sus "lindos" uniforme.-tomo sus cosas y se marcho

Pasaron dos segundos y todos sacamos fuerza y corrimos a ver la lista que quedo pegada en una pared, vi el papel y me quede inactiva por bastante rato.

Genial, todos nosotros contra victoria, además de algunos compañeros.

-¡No!-Como grito de película fue Lessie corriendo a mi hombro

-Dios no nos ama-le dije

-Dios no es el culpable, el culpable es el diablo quien le encanta que sus amigos jueguen con nosotros.-me soltó y se tiro al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse

-Ya, arriba, no importa, crearemos un equipo y los venceremos.-Matt la levanto.

-¡Si!, eso haremos, los venceremos.-dije

-Con la ayuda de súper Amy y su súper compañera súper Lessie.- me uní a su chiste y nos pusimos las dos con poses de súper heroínas.

-Perdimos, mejor hagamos el informe.-dijo Jake, riéndose.

Después de eso, era la hora del almuerzo y acordamos con el grupo, organizarnos para el gran y victorioso día que tendría que ser mañana. Subimos al aula y almorzamos en dicho lugar, casi todos llevaron almuerzo pero como yo era gran amiga de Maverick a veces compartíamos almuerzos, y siempre le dejaba algo a Lessie. Ese día lleve 2 platillos pequeños de ensalada con un poco de pollo, para Maverick y para mi, ya que el traería los jugos y unos pastelillos para él, Lessie y yo.

-Bueno nuestro victorioso equipo será constituido por todos nosotros mas Connie y Denisse, ya les pregunte a ellas y están de acuerdo.-dijo Matt.

-Observe nuestras habilidades y supe como serian las distintas carreras.-Maverick consiguió la información con el maestro cuando fue a comprar los jugos.

-¿y tienes algo listo?-dijo Lessie mientras saboreaba el pastelillo que le traje.

-Si, en la carrera de velocidad son 2 participantes por equipo, una mujer y un hombre…por lo cual creo que los mejores para eso son, Amy y Jake…. ¿están de acuerdo?

-Si, aunque no les prometo un record mundial.-dije no esperaba dar mucho aunque no dudaba de mi capacidad.

-Obvio seré yo, quien los salve de todo.-dijo Jake mientras comía unas patatas fritas.

-Okay, anota en una hoja Rebecca, por favor, para así tener todo mas ordenado.-Rebecca saco enseguida una hoja y comenzó a apuntar.

-Para la carrera de relevos, serán todas las chicas y para béisbol seremos nosotros.-dijo terminando con todo el tema.

-Si, no crees que deberíamos practicar.-objeto Matt

-No, eso nos mataría mañana, todos cansados…no.-dijo Maverick

-¿Quién nos llevara?-pregunto Alexander mientras observaba como Rebecca anotaba.

-Se que cada uno se ira en un auto por su cuenta, asíque si no me equivoco irán los 2 auto del grupo de rebeca, el auto del maestro, un auto de Scott con los demás y nosotros.-dijo Maverick

-Creo que yo puedo prestar perfectamente la camioneta de mi padre.-Matt dijo mientras observábamos.

-Si pero, ¿Cómo caeremos 10 personas en un auto?-dije, talvez su camioneta era gigante pero no podríamos ir mejor, todos cómodos en 2 autos.

-Mucha razón, mejor que 5 nos vayamos en el auto de Jake y 5 en el auto de Alexander.

-Si, eso esta mejor.-dijo Rebecca.

-No se preocupen ganaremos, en el grupo de victoria hay otros chicos que en lo posible no la ayudaran al 100%.-Matt tenía razón, los otros chicos no la ayudarían.

Sonó la campana de retorno a clases y todos nos fuimos a los puestos, yo me senté en mi banco y saco un cuaderno y comencé a dibujar una flor para dársela a Claire por lo que hizo con mi herida. Apenas levante la cabeza para ver a todos llegar, atravesando la puerta venía Chad y Claire muy abrazados y Ashley venia en la espalda de Chad. Aunque para mi eso se mostraba normal, para otros era impactante que Claire y Chad, siendo hermanos se trataran muy cariñosos, y sobre todo la fuerza que Chad mostraba.

Estaba en clases de geografía, y todo se torno normal y aburrido, en momentos de la clase vi como algunos dormían, como otros escuchaban música, durante un rato comencé a jugar con Lessie a las señas, luego mire por la ventana, hasta que el maestro puso una película, un documental sobre posibles desastres naturales, ya lo había visto por televisión y me sentía muy segura de que una siestesita no haría mal. Habré dormido casi la 30 minutos, y al despertar, los únicos despiertos eran los Archer, yo, Lessie, Rebecca, Jake y unos 15 alumnos mas, sonó la campana y guarde mis cosas…

-¿Cómo te iras a casa?-me dijo Maverick mientras se ponía su bolso

-Mi madre me vendrá a buscar, no te preocupes cualquier cosa te llamo a tu celular o me conecto y hablamos.-le dije mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Bueno, adiós, cuídate.-me dijo Maverick mientras se iba corriendo tratando de alcanzar a los chicos.

Espere afuera hasta que los Archer aparecieron, incluido mi acechador personal, Andrew…trate de actuar como si no supiera que venían hacia mi…justo llego mi madre y apenas me levante Ashley corrió donde Bernice…no..Porque ella hablaría con mi mama, que pasaba además que los demás se quedaron congelados a pasos míos…

-Gracias, yo la llevare sana y salva a su casa, no se preocupe adiós.

Me acerque a Ashley antes de que los demás me tomaran por sorpresa.

-Ashley… ¿Qué fue eso?¿que pasa?-le pregunte indignada

-Solo te llevare a mi casa y conocerás a mi familia…que linda cruz.-me dio una punzada en el estomago cuando la vio.

-Gracias

Andrew me subió en brazos a la camioneta, aunque para todos fue incomodo, porque de primera no le hable y segundo estaban caminando todos y el fue el único que me tomo y éramos los dos únicos en la camioneta.

-Tengo piernas y se usarlas.-le dije mientras me senté en su _Bentley arnage _dorado, me apoye en la ventana.

-Si, pero para que ocuparlas si tienes a un vampiro…guapo a tu lado.-_arrogante_…mi mente lo abofeteo con esa palabra que le venia de vez en cuando perfecta.

El camino a su casa era para el extremo contraria de la de Collin, en un momento me llegue a perder, tanto árbol me mareaba, en un momento dado, llegamos a un sendero y cuando salimos de aquello, había una casa gigante de 2 pisos, toda de madera, como esas cabañas de ensueños que muestran en las películas, solo que esta….era mucho mejor.

Había un gran porche, por lo que como "cosa de vampiros" tendrían muchos autos.

Lo primero que vi, delante de la hermosa cabaña, fueron dos personajes, muy hermoso y llenos de amor…por lo que se veía.

-Bienvenidos.-dijeron ambos

-Elliott…Emily.-dijo Ashley moviéndose todos extremadamente rápidos y yo, como la única humana, caminando.

-Ella es Amy, nuestra amiga humana.-Andrew, gracias por la maravillosa introducción, al escuchar eso me acerque lo más rápido.

-encantada de conocerte soy Emily y el mi esposo Elliott.-

Eliott el padre de los chicos era….era muy alto, aproximadamente 1.90, era pálido como todos, pelo castaño, con un corte ordenado y muy guapo, era como aquellos hermosos modelos de trajes _Armani._ Vestía unos simples jeans y un chaleco color vainilla.

Por otro lado Emily, para ser mujer era alta, 1.70 aprox. Tenia su cabello rizado y pelirrojo, muy largo, perfectamente podría ser una modelo, llevaba un pantalón de tela rosa con una blusa de hermosa de encajes celeste.

-Amy…es hora de hablar…


	8. La luz

La luz

Entramos a un hermoso techado en el cuál había una exquisita y temperada piscina, muchas sillas y más que nada árboles. Cruzamos toda la casa hasta esta parte, solo que yo iba concentrada mas en que me dirían, mas que viendo la misma casa, deje mi bolso en la misma silla en la que estaba sentada. Me sentía algo incomoda porque lo único que podía ver eran las cabezas de Eliott y Emily.

-Supongo que estas al tanto de nuestra existencia.-Emily tenía un rostro algo enojado y le sujetaba firmemente la espalda a Eliott.

-Si, y posiblemente se que ahora me pedirán que no me junte con otras "colonias".-vi a Andrew tan enojado, además que justo ese día llevaba la cruz de Collin, aquel hermoso objeto que me podía condenar fácilmente, el aroma de Collin seguía impregnado en ella desde aquel día en que me la obsequio.

-Niña, no es una petición, es mas bien una orden, no te juntaras mas con ellos, en especial con ese vampiro desobediente de Collin Brown.-me hirvió la sangre, no era quien Eliott para decir que Collin era desobediente, posiblemente sea mejor persona que cualquier otra.

-Con todo el debido respeto, pero esa es una decisión mía, y no podrá cambiar mi manera de pensar.- me levante y a pesar de no saber como llegue a aquel lugar podría encontrar la manera de salir, podrían ser excelentes personas los Archer pero no eran exactamente justo con todo el mundo.

No me detuvieron, solo que alcancé a llegar al umbral cuando…

-Ese inútil te la lavo el cerebro.-dijo Andrew

-¡NO ANDREW! -dijo Claire junto con Ashley

En 10 segundos vi que Andrew se paro frente al umbral hecho una fiera, solo atine a correr unos metros hacia la habitación de la cual acababa de salir, Emily y Eliott trataron de sostenerlo pero no pudieron, Chad protegía a Claire y Ashley, como si Andrew fuera capaz de lastimarlos…llegue al borde de la piscina y cometí un error, me voltee y vi a Andrew en primer plano, se abalanzó encima de mi intentando quitarme el regalo de Collin, no pensé en nada mas que no fuera en Collin y en mi, me aferre fuertemente a la cruz sin activar el zafiro.

Cerré los ojos y recibí el fuerte impacto en mi cuerpo, fue como una dura camioneta en mi cuerpo, sentí que todo el aire en mis pulmones se vacío…caímos. Mis pulmones no tenían aire y me sentía ahogada por el miedo. Veía como la piscina me arrastraba hacia el fondo y se llenaba mi espacio de burbujas que escapaban de mi boca. Al llegar al fondo sentí la necesidad de pelear, de no dejarme caer en el abismo, Andrew y su enojo no podían contra el amor que sentía por Collin. Me impulse y nade con las únicas fuerzas que tenía, enfrente mío vi como Eliott y Chad tomaron de los brazos a Andrew y lo sacaban de la piscina.

-¡Dios mío! Amy…esta a salvo…dame tu mano.-se acerco al borde de la piscina y me sujeto la mano, apenas supe como resistí tanto la piscina tendría unos 5 metros de profundidad y con lo que me quedaba de fuerza hubiese…mejor ni pensarlo…tan solo la situación me sobrepasa.

-Ashley…ayúdame.-me tomo de la espalda y me saco rápidamente, mire y trate de mantenerme en pie, el impacto del cuerpo de Andrew aun me tenía algo atontada.

-Claire…ayúdanos.- Claire se hallaba escondida y Emily no estaba.

-Ashley…me prestaría tu teléfono.-no me iría sola después de esto, a pesar que serían incapaces de hacer algo… ¿pero Andrew?

-Si pero, no te quieres quedar hasta que te seques.-observe a Andrew y estaba enfurecido, Eliott y Chad lo sujetaban y me miraba, simplemente era un arrebato aunque duda su procedencia, era de amor o simple tontería…Claire seguía escondida moviendo la cabeza mientras Chad le preguntaba algo, aunque no le lograba entender, hablaban muy rápido…malvados vampiros.

-No, gracias prefiero irme.- Claire fue donde Andrew y le coloco sus manos en las sienes, Chad y Eliott lo sujetaron mientras Andrew se movía descontroladamente…de repente se escucho un ruido lo suficientemente agudo como para romper algunos ventanales, su cuerpo se desplomo y yacía en el suelo tiritando.

-Ash… ¿Qué le hizo Claire?-trate de tomarlo con calma para no parecer desesperada por el pánico.

-Como te lo explico…Claire tiene un don o una maldición como dice ella. Claire al tocar a alguien y proponerse la intención de dañar, le da pequeñas descargas a la persona que toque.

-¿Descargas?- enseguida supe posiblemente porque Claire es así, posiblemente ha tenido que "tranquilizar" a mucha gente así.

-Si, se podría decir que eléctricas, pero te aseguro que deben ser otras descargas, porque en una situación "x" recibí una descarga de Claire, y sentí que me estaban matando…te prometo que nunca le pediré una descarga para ti.

-Ósea…le pediste una descarga para Andrew.-lo mire, estaba mas pálido de lo normal (como si eso fuese posible)

-Cuando este demente se sale de sus celdas lo único que lo tranquiliza es el dolor…aunque si creo bien, pelea por tu amor y no por Collin.-me miro la cruz, no le paso nada incluso estaba mas brillante que nunca.

-No por eso tiene el derecho de matarme, acaso cre…

-No creo que haya sido su intención, solo actúo arrebatadamente y no es justificable pero deberías tomarlo en cuenta.

-Si…pero si fuese por actuar antes de pensar y ustedes no hubiesen estados, te aseguro que me mata…Ashley no tengo problemas con usted, pero no me deben decir con quien si y con quien no me junto, lo siento si no me interesa él.

Ashley desapareció, creo que era de todos una mala costumbre poner en vista sus habilidades de rapidez, tan solo corrían y volvían, como fantasma. Me di vuelta y Ashley le pedía perdón a Andrew quien todavía no reaccionaba.

-Tápate niña.-Emily me puso una toalla en la espalda y en ese instante Ashley apareció con un teléfono en la mano.

-Toma Amy…llama a quien sea y que te vengan a buscar.-me dijo, podría decirse que lloraría pero en las veces que Collin me hablo se refirió a eso…y aun recuerdo sus palabras:

"los vampiros no lloramos, ya que al permanecer en el estado de no-muertos se supone que no tenemos sentimientos ni podemos reaccionar ante aquello…aunque con el paso de los años eso haya cambiado...Aun no se ve vampiros que lloren"

-Ashley…ten en cuenta que no los odio pero me molesta la actitud, en especifico la actitud posesiva.-pareció entenderme que no era con ellos el problema, sino con Andrew, Eliott y Emily.

-Bueno…no puedo ni tengo derecho de alejarte de quien tu quieras.-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la muchedumbre.

Comencé a marca los números de alguien que debería llegar en dos días más pero lo necesitaba lo antes posible pero antes de apretar los números…

-No lo llames…lo único que lograras serás otro conflicto…llama alguien mas "humano".-después de esto Ashley corrió donde el celoso Andrew.

Tenia razón, tan solo lograría otra pelea, además de asustarlo…si yo estaba en pánico por dentro, el estaría muriendo…mejor llamaría alguien casi tan bueno como él.

Me quede en el umbral que casi logro cruzar mientras los demás trataban de volver en si a Andrew, mientras esperaba escucho que a Claire se le paso la mano con las descargas y que era preferible que Eliott hubiese echo algo.

Sentí un timbre, y Claire partió muy triste a responder.

-Si, ira enseguida.

-Amy, han venido por ti.-me dijo Claire tomando una toalla grande me envolvió y me procuro sacar rápido de la casa.- ¡Amy se va! Podrán soltarlo apenas regrese.-dijo mientras me tomo de ambos hombros, tomo mi bolso y me llevo rápido a la salida y salimos hacia una reja que separaba la casa del bosque.

Hay estaba Maverick, la persona en que mas confiaba, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi guardaespaldas.

-Maverick llévatela lejos, a tu casa o adonde sea…cuídala.-le paso mi bolso y Maverick lo llevo en el hombro, espero un tiempo y me abrazo fuertemente.-si te llama, no contestes…así sabrá que no debió haberte atacado y no comentes esto con tu vampiro.- Adiós Maverick.

Corrió a la puerta y Maverick observo muy bien como Claire corría velozmente no como humana, si no como vampiro, obviamente fue un descuido de ella.

-Pensé que era broma lo que me dijiste de su velocidad…obviamente esto lo confirma mas…ahora si, hola.-me dijo mientras aun se desconectaba de aquel incidente.

-Hola…vayámonos rápido.-le dije mientras nos alejábamos de aquel lugar y nos acercábamos al taxi.

-Bueno, pero me tendrás que contar que te paso y… ¿Por qué estas mojada?-me miro y me abrazo con la toalla y me llevo rápido al taxi.

-Esta bien.

El taxi iba a la velocidad razonable, sentí el cambio drástico desde la casa de los Archer hasta que pasamos por mi vecindario…sentí un alivio pero a la vez temor, ¿Por qué Claire dijo que lo soltarían? Acaso vendría detrás de mi para cerciorarse de que Collin se alejaría, acaso desataría su furia con animales…no importaba la forma el motivo era el mismo, me daba pavor saber que en cualquier momento podría salir del bosque que daba a mi casa.

La casa de Maverick quedaba a pocos minutos de la mía, él vivía cerca de la secundaria en una casa parecida a la mía, solo que esta no tenia segundo piso. Para mi suerte estaba solo lo que me daría mayor seguridad de que el asunto "vampiros" se esparciera. Llegamos, venia algo devastada en energías por lo que Maverick me tomo de los brazos y cargo con mi bolso.

-Bien antes que nada…que tienes mas mojado ¿los pantalones o la polera?- me pregunto algo nervioso, posiblemente porque la situación lo alteraba.

-Caí a una piscina asíque todo esta mojado.-le respondí mientras me tapaba con la toalla.

-Diablos…te pasare una polera mía y unos pantalones, así te cambias y tu ropa la meto en la secadora para que te vayas a tu casa y no te castiguen.-me dijo mientras me senté en una linda sala de estar en la cual ya había estado, de color marrón y con suaves sillones, lleno de cuadros y con una lámpara colgante hermosa. Maverick corrió a su habitación.

-¿Por qué deberían castigarme?-me daba la duda, aunque no habría echo nada…

-Amy…son casi las 19:30 PM.-el ataque me tomo mucho tiempo, casi mas de lo que había sucedido entre el empujón y la descarga de Claire.

-¿Me iras a dejar a mi casa?-le pregunte, podrían tomar un autobús, solamente tendría que caminar unas cuantas calles para llegar pero nada tan largo.

-Si…Amy ven.-me grito una voz desde el fondo.

Camine por el pasillo y entre en la habitación de Maverick. Esta era grande y con piso de madera, llena de póster y figuras de animes, sin contar la pila de películas en DVD y su escritorio con su notebook y otros artefactos electrónicos. Aun lado de la habitación estaba su cama y su ropero. Aun recuerdo que muchas veces nos reunimos con todos y veíamos películas con nuestros amigos…lindos recuerdos que ahora en momentos desagradables vale la pena recordar.

-Encontré esta polera y este pantalón que deberían quedarte algo, me refiero a que por lo menos no te quedaran tan gigantes.-me dijo mientras me los dejaba en la cama, Maverick era alto y grande, asíque cualquier cosa que no fuera mi talla era gigante, siendo que de todo el grupo, la mas pequeña era yo, aunque después me sigue Rebecca pero la diferencia es alta.

-Gracias.-me senté en su cama mientras el buscaba algo en sus cajones.

-Bien…mmm, vístete mientras yo te preparo un café.-salio corriendo de la habitación, me saque la polera y el pantalón y me puse la ropa de Maverick, la polera me hubiese quedado como vestido pero los pantalones me quedaron gigantes, aunque encontré un cinturón en el escritorio y me lo puse…tome mis cosas y lo busque en la sala de estar.

-Maverick…aquí están mis cosas.-le dije y el las miro raro.

-Okay, las pondré en la secadora y tomaremos café.

Mientras tomábamos café le conté todo, incluyendo que el no podría decirle a Collin este situación. Maverick asumió más que bien toda la situación.

-Si que sufriste…ahora puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa…porque supongo que iras a la casa de Matt hoy en la noche.-me dijo mientras lo seguía hasta la secadora donde mi ropa ya estaba seca

-¿De qué hablas?- nadie me había dicho nada de nada.

-genial…bueno Lessie debería haberte avisado sobre una pequeña junta con los mas cercanos en casa de Matt.-Lessie siempre se le olvida lo mas importante.

-Toma vístete y te llevare a tu casa.-me dio mi ropa y me fui.

Pedimos un taxi y no se demoro nada en llegar a mi casa, Maverick me deje en mi puerta y me dijo que la junta sería alrededor de las 21:00 hrs. Para discutir algunos temas y pasar un buen rato.

Llegue a casa a las 19:10 Ben estaba con Bernice, estaban en el segundo piso, mis pasos casi no se sintieron asíque me escabullí al baño me limpie la cara y me peine. Fui hasta la entrada y cerré la puerta como si hubiese llegado.

-Llegue.-grite para arriba mientras subía el primer escalón.

-Hola, pensé que llegarías mañana.-me dijo algo enojada pero era el estilo Bernice

-De hecho me quería venir hace rato pero me invitaron a comer con ellos.-le dije cosa de que se explicara mi demora.

-Ah…si hablando de eso, Lessie llamo diciendo que si ibas a ir a la junta de hoy en casa de Matt Harris porque dijo que era importante para el evento de gimnasia.-me miro y no sabía realmente que decirle.

-De hecho Lessie no me dijo nada y del evento de gimnasia…bueno fui seleccionada con todos los chicos para ir a un tipo de competencia, tienen un juego de relevo, una carrera de velocidad, un partido de futbol y por ultimo un juego béisbol.-me miro

-Mira…escuche una histeria en Lessie que espero que sea importante…si te dejo ir promete volver a una hora decente.-me dijo mientras revisaba su bolso.

-Si, apenas sea haga lo importante llamare para que me busques o llamare un taxi.-me iba yendo cuando…

-Hey…toma.-me dejo las llaves del auto encima de la cama

-¿Para qué?

-Te acuerdas cuando tu padre…te enseño a manejar…supongo que no se te debe haber olvidado.-me miraba pero yo no…ósea no podía darme ese lujo…-Amy reacciona, te llevaras el auto ya que a las 21:00 hrs. ya no tantos policías además solo te detendrían…no es una libertad lo que te estoy dando…es solamente que no me siento bien para ir a buscarte y a dejarte.

-Mama…perfectamente puedo llamar a un taxi.-le dije, ósea no podía ser así con ella, tantas mentiras sobre los vampiros y aceptar el auto…no

-Anda…además se que eres responsable asíque es solo por hoy, te lo mereces-me dijo mientras me señalo con un ojo un informe de notas, posiblemente debe haber visto algunas de biología, química e historia…cosa en las cuales no tengo problemas y me fue excelente en las pruebas pasadas.

-Gracias.-tome las llaves y me fui a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me puse unos pantalones negros con una linda blusa blanca y en ella enganche la cruz de Collin. Llevaba chaleco en caso de frío que era lo más probable.

Hable bastante con Bernice y Ben, sobre todo de nuestra vida, la secundaria , el trabajo entre otros…me preocupaba quienes irían porque normalmente Lessie nunca esta tan histérica además…NO, no en esos instantes recordé que cerca de Matt esta la casa de victoria y claro esta que no le vendría mal jugarnos alguna que otra broma.

Dieron las 20:40 y a pesar de todo iba tranquila, me despedí y tome el auto.

El trayecto fue grandioso, sentir esa libertad sentir que manejo mi propio camino fue grandioso…sin contar la adrenalina que provoca que en algún momento me puedan detener pero en esos momentos no pensaba, era un sensación tan alegre saber que estaba sola en un auto y perfectamente podría huir…pero no duraría mucho, solo una noche.

Llegue estaban todos, Matt, Maverick, Lessie, Rebecca, Alexander, Jake, Denisse, Connie y dos invitados especiales uno era Scott Simons era muy buen amigo de nosotros y llevaba la misma cantidad de años con nosotros, era excelente persona y no le veíamos porque paso algunas semanas con su madre en Londres, Scott era muy gracioso y social asíque no tenia problemas de quedarse en el equipo de Victoria para que nosotros no tuviésemos que soportar a alguno de ese clan.

El otro era Archie Platt, era cercano a nosotros pero no quería meterse en problemas con Victoria por lo cual decidió quedarse en nuestro equipo.

Todos hablamos respecto a como trabajaríamos y al fin y acabo terminamos dividiéndonos para ver en que auto nos iríamos a la playa y terminamos así:

° Jake llevaría a: a Lessie, Archie, Denisse y a mí.

° Matt llevaría a: Maverick, Alexander, Connie, Rebecca y a Scott, ya que caían mas personas.

En un rato pasaron miles de cosas entre ellas, la caída de Scott y Jake en la piscina, mi caída con Lessie debido a un hielo en el piso, y la carne que se les quemo.

-Lo lamento chicos pero me tengo que ir, hoy tengo toque de queda.-dije mientras me despedía de todos.

-No te preocupes, acuérdate que cada uno debe ir al instituto en la mañana y retirar su uniforme.-dijo Matt

-¿Me puedes ir a dejar Amy?-me dijo Rebecca

-Si, vamos…adiós chicos.-dije mientras sacaba mis llaves y salíamos del recinto.

Fue un viaje de vuelta muy emocionante, cantamos cualquier canción que tocara la radio, además que fue un rato el que estuve con Rebecca, vivía a pasos pero estaba algo oscuro para irse sola.

Fue un retorno relajado a pesar de lo tremendo que fue el día.

Llegue a casa y hable con Bernice respecto al evento, subí a mi habitación y me tenía un bolso con ropa en caso de emergencia, la cámara digital para sacar fotos y toallas. Era la mejor madre en todos sus aspectos.

Esa noche me sentí sobreexpuesta a la vengativa de vampiros asíque en la mitad de la noche salí de mi habitación y me recosté en la cama de Bernice, me acaricio el cabello al igual que cuando era un bebe…me produjo una sensación tan acogedora que por un minuto creí que Collin estaba acá, que no había problemas y que todo era genial.

-Dormilona arriba.-me dijo mama, apenas la veía estaba demasiado oscuro

-¿Qué…que pasa?- trate de abrir los ojos pero les invadía el cansancio.

-Amy me pediste que te despertara más temprano para que te preparases.

-¿En serio?... no recuerdo haberte dicho eso.-era la verdad talvez lo dije pero no me acordaba.

-Bueno…sea el caso ya lo hice, voy atrasada asíque apúrate, Ben ya esta listo.

Me levante en minutos, me puse el uniforme de gimnasia y tome el bolso, baje hasta la cocina y desayunamos todos a pesar de que Bernice estuviera algo atrasada. Desayunamos jugo y unas ricas tortillas con salsa de frutos rojos. Apenas terminamos salí al patio para llevar mi bolso al auto, estábamos listos cuando recordé o más bien sentí que me faltaba algo…la cruz.

-¡MAMA! Frena.-Bernice hizo sonar los neumáticos y casi le da un infarto

-¡¿QUE?!-me miro asustada

-Se me quedo algo.-baje y abrí la puerta, subí hasta mi habitación y hay estaba, encima de mi cama brillando de lo hermosa que era…la guardaría no la engancharía hasta que tuviese el uniforme para ponerla.

-Amy…¿podemos irnos ahora cierto?-me miro algo enojada Bernice mientras Ben dormía en el asiento de atrás.

Llegamos a la primaria a dejar a Ben, lo ayude a bajar sus cosas.

-Ben, recuerda que te buscare a la misma hora de siempre.-Bernice se preocupaba mas por él, desde el divorcio Ben fue el que quedo mas afectado por la separación, de algún modo ciento que pase por lo mismo pero supe que no se pudo haber evitado, es mejor así…sin mentiras, aunque no dejo de ponerme en el lugar de Ben…pobrecillo, saber que no será lo mismo que antes, que no tendremos los mismo recuerdos, que ya nada será de cuatro sino de tres.

-Si mama…Amy gánales, demuestra lo rápida que eras niña leopardo.-me dijo mientras corría a las puerta.

Mama dio vuelta y siguió a la secundaria, se encontraban montones de padres tratando de asegurarse que no pasaría nada malo junto con el maestro Albert Frazer

-Bueno, tu ve con los demás y yo iré a ver que tal es el viaje…te amo.-me beso la frente y camine a donde mi gente, donde mis amigos.

Estaban marcados los grupos por un costado del estacionamiento estaban los dos autos; el _Ranger Rover Supercharged_ de Victoria y el _Cadillac Escalade_ de Robert. Mientras que al extremo estaba el _Hummer H4_ de Matt y el _Chevrolet Corsa_ Jake.

-Llegaste Amy, fue antes a buscar tu uniforme asíque ahora podemos ir todos a cambiarnos.-me dijo Lessie

-Bueno, pero antes hola a todos.-dije intercambiando miradas con los mismos individuos de la junta de ayer.

-Hola-me dijeron todos algunos con mas ánimos como Connie y Scott y otros con cansancio que era la mayoría.

Fuimos a los camarines y nos cambiamos, el uniforme era un bastante de los 70´s, eran unos pantaloncillos cortos de color rojo con una franjita blanca, una polera corta blanca con un numero rojo en la espalda y calcetas con rayas rojas, posiblemente faltaba la gorra de béisbol y somos un clásico equipo de béisbol de hace 80 años atrás.

Salimos las mujeres primeros de los camarines, al menos no nos veíamos tan mal, pero cuando salieron los chicos fue todo un chiste.

-¡DIOS MIO!- grito Rebecca

-Cuidado Jake, estas mostrando mucha pierna y te pueden acosar.-le dije, Jake se veía muy mal, como era alto y tenia las piernas delgadas se veía muy chistoso

-Matt te ves tan…tan…-Lessie no término la frase y Matt se enojo.

-¡¿tan qué Lessie, tan qué?!- se enojo pero sabía que todos incluyendo a Scott y Maverick se veían…horribles

-Tan... ¡Afeminado!...bueno no tan solo tú…sino TODOS -Lessie estalló en risa y se tiro al suelo para seguir riendo.

-Gracias-dijeron todos tapándose las piernas de la vergüenza

Reímos un rato y llego Scott diciéndonos que su padre nos acompañaría en caso de cualquier cosa, eso lo hacía mas seguro.

Todos nos subimos a los respectivos autos según el orden acordado ayer.

El viaje fue tortuoso, primero estaba soleado a medias, hacía algo de calor pero estaba nublado, el paisaje era lo mismo, árboles secos por ambos lados del camino…duro una hora el viaje fue de mucha risa, cantamos e incluso contamos chistes para que no fuese tan aburrido. Para llegar había que doblar en una esquina en donde había una cafetería y llegábamos. Jake estaciono el auto al lado de victoria.

Llegamos a la arena, saque mi cámara y nos organizamos en un lado, el día estaba exquisito, no hacia calor para matarse pero corría una leve brisa, las olas y el cielo estaban perfectos y me hizo acordarme de cómo estaría Collin, como seguiría en Alaska sin congelarse aunque fuera un poco…sentí que…

-¡Atención!, necesito que se dividan en 2 grupos para comenzar el gran evento…asíque… ¡APURENCE!-llegue a saltar del susto, siempre el maestro Frazer tendía a asustar de esa manera, gritando y pensando que con eso nos iba a motivar.

Primero lo primero, saber quienes serían parte del gran evento:

-Denisse Yorke -Victor Carbonell

-Samantha Stone -Jacob Weisz

-Rebecca Lee -Scott Simons

-Amy Woodman -Alexander

-Victoria Keller -Maverick Heynworth

-Lessie Stithone -Matt Harris

-Natalie Smith -Robert Daniel

-Connie Stevenson -Max Oldman

-Deborah Hill -Tim Selick

-Caroline Elfman -Archie Platt

Pienso que todo este evento fue una conspiración, ya que muy poca gente eran compañeros de clase mientras que los demás eran del "clan Victoria"

Tendríamos pensados así los equipos, con nombre y todo porque pensó el maestro Frazer que sería "más entretenido"…claro como vamos hacer boicoteados por el grupo contrario que mas entretenido que eso…

1 equipo:

"The lions"

Lessie, Rebecca, Connie, Denisse, Jacob, Alexander, maverick, matt, Archie y yo.

2 equipo:

"The pranks"

Deborah, Caroline, Samantha, Victoria, Natalie, Victor, Robert, Tim, Max, Scott.

De tal modo mandamos a Scott al equipo de victoria porque es un punto neutral, así no se crearían problemas.

Primer evento: Juego de relevo

Nos ubicamos solamente las niñas en la arena, esta estaba marcada por unos conos de colores para que viéramos el trayecto de la corrida. En la primera partida estaba Lessie era la mas lenta, por lo cual no importaba si partía lento, a la mitad del recorrido se podría mejorar. Luego le seguía Rebecca y Denisse, y al final Connie y yo.

Sonó el disparo y partimos, la primera del otro equipo era Caroline, era una mas del "clan Victoria" solo que ella se destacaba mas…Caroline tiene un pequeño (o_ un gran problema diría yo) _problema de proporción….es simples palabras Caroline, tenía su problema de proporción en su…_busto_, aunque a ella no le incomodaba, ya que toda la gente la miraba pero no a sus ojos…si no que a otras cosas. Tampoco corría mucho pero algo era algo. La segunda pasa era Rebecca-Deborah, se odiaban mutuamente pero creó que se noto claramente, en una curva Deborah empujo a Rebecca pero Jake intervino, empujo de los hombros a Rebecca con toda su fuerza, y esta cayo encima de Deborah….Rebecca se paro rápidamente y siguió mientras que Deborah botaba toda la arena de se boca. Las otras carreras las ganamos gracias a la caída de Deborah, se preocupo mas en sacarse la arena e insultar a Victoria.

-¡Tonta!...Deborah se supone que somos las mejores, que deberíamos ganarles y lo primero que haces es perder contra la inútil de Rebecca.- debo decir que el comentario me tenía algo frustrada pero no me descontrole aunque tuvimos que sujetar a Lessie, la muy ruda quería ir a pegarle pero …no vale la pena.

Lamentablemente la carrera de velocidad y el partido de futbol se cancelaron por el poco espacio…y disposición de los equipos.

Segundo y ultimo evento: Béisbol

Primero teníamos que dejar a alguien fuera de juego o en la banquilla. Se nuestro equipo Lessie se fue a banquilla por su poca habilidad con los pies y lo que menos queríamos era una accidentada. Del "clan Victoria" Tim, perfecto, sacaron al que mas odio. Tim, era una persona de esas que las saludas e inmediatamente sabes que te va a caer mal todo el año, sin contar que es un ser detestable y que haya las maneras mas insólitas para molestar.

Nos tomamos unos minutos para jugar un rato en el agua, nos tiramos agua entre los chicos, pero ya era hora de ponerse serios. Ya había comenzado el partido y se notaba la hostilidad entre los equipos pero no importo para el maestro. El lanzador era Jake, el bateador era Robert y el pitcher era victoria. Toda nuestra fuerza estaba en Jake, el cielo estaba de nuestro lado, estaba muy nublado parecía que llovería.

-Profesor, no cree que lo mejor es cancelarlo antes de que comience a llover.-dijo Rebecca moviéndose de la 3 base hacia las bancas.

-No señorita lee, tienen que hacer 2 actividades para que los evalúe y además aun no llueve, ahora vuelva a la base.-le dijo el maestro lanzándole la pelota a Jake.

En ese momento comenzamos a gritar y apoyar nuestro equipo. Estaba en 2 base y notaba que algo raro podía pasar, algo que notaba, estaban algunos enojados y muy agitados, era un verdadero cara a cara, uno que no teníamos desde mucho tiempo, desde que íbamos en primaria no hacíamos eso porque siempre terminábamos llorado o peleando.

Cuando Jake tomo la pelota no había vuelta atrás…

-¡Como es posible que nos ganen por 3 entradas! ¡Jake, deberías tirar mejor!-gritaba Matt como si gritar resolviera nuestra puntuación.

-¡Y que quieres! ¡Acaso que se me desgarre el brazo!-respondió Jake a quien Rebecca lo trataba de calmar

-¡Serviría de algo!

-¡Como te atreves!-Jake se abalanzo contra Matt pero estaba Rebecca y Alexander para separarlos, era algo común entre nosotros, pero siempre terminaban haciendo las pases.

Me senté un rato en la arena, mire bien al equipo contrario y el mar, sabía que algo podía pasar pero tenia una sensación que me invadía.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Maverick sentándose a mi lada

-Nada, solo un presentimiento

-Tu también.-me dijo mientras jugaba con la arena

-Si, pero no se es algo muy raro, algo que casi puedo sentirlo

-Amy, no te miento, desde que llegamos siento que nos va a pasar algo, que algo cambiara drásticamente, siento que mi corazón esta alterado y no se porque.

Se escucho un silbido, era el maestro Frazer, quería que siguiéramos jugando, asíque nuestra conversación se interrumpió, teníamos otra chance de ganar o al menos empatar.

-Vamos Jake, tira lo mas fuerte que puedas.-le dije agotada y aun angustiada

-Jake... ¡lánzala!- Maverick grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

De pronto comenzó a llover muy lento, las gotas era delgadas pero dolían porque estaban heladas. Jake se preparo y lanzo la pelota tan fuerte que casi no me di cuenta el momento exacto en donde se desato el total y completo caos, fue como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo…porque lo demás fue solo un descuido.

-¡VICTORIA!-grito Natalie desde el jardín, corrió hace ella acompañada de todo el "clan Victoria"

-¡DIOS MIO!- grito victoria agudamente casi desgarrando su voz- ¡MI NARIZ!

Jake lanzo la pelota con demasiada potencia, Victoria se había corrido la careta protectora para maquillarse y Robert no estaba atento, por eso la pelota llego en la cara de victoria, mas bien es su nariz.

Por alguna razón Jake estaba parado hay, sin moverse, hice una seña al equipo para que lo fuésemos a buscar.

-¡TE MATARE!- dijo Robert mientras corría con una gran tropa a golpearlo

-¡NO LE HARAS NADA, FUE TU CULPA NO ESTAR ATENTO!- le grite y Robert me miro fijo, tanto que me tuvieron que sacar de hay junto con Jake.

El maestro Frazer, le reviso la nariz a Victoria, no estaba rota pero sangraba mucho asíque tendríamos que irnos ahora a la secundaria. Rebecca fue a chismosear pero el olor a sangre la mareo y el "clan victoria" estaba en una ira colectiva.

Le quite las llaves a Jake para que Lessie, Archie, Denisse y yo metiéramos las cosas.

-Jake, toma tus cosas y volvamos a la secundaria.-Matt lo empujo para que caminara al auto, Jake estaba en shock debido a que nunca pensó en pegarle a alguien y menos quedar amenazado.

Matt subió a Maverick, Alexander, Connie, Rebecca y a Scott y rápidamente nos subimos Lessie, archi, Denisse, Jake y yo al auto. Jake encendí el vehiculo pero antes de eso una _Cadillac Escalade_ de Robert se acerco para dejar un mensaje.

-Jake, la vas a pagar y te aseguro que tus amigos te a visitaran ahora con flores- Robert bajo la ventana para decirle eso, a su lado iba victoria furiosa y ya le había parado la sangre.

Cuando su auto retrocedió y no se porque lo hizo me percate por el espejo retrovisor que habían quitado la matricula a su auto

-Jake…! Jake!, acelera y así llegaremos rápido.-por adentro estaba echa un nudo de miedo y angustia pero debía dar el ejemplo y mantener la calma, tomo el cinturón de Jake y se lo abroche.

-Esta bien, perdón, pero es que no puedo creer que haya hecho lo mejor del mundo y tenga que pagarlo tan caro.

-No te preocupes, ahora solo conduce.-dijo Denisse algo perturbada por la amenaza.

Jake Condujo hasta salir de aquel terreno y condujo a una calle, pasamos la cafetería donde el padre de Scott. Estaba perturbada, mis manos tiritaban y sostenían con fuerza la cruz de Collin, ¿Por qué no estaba el aquí?, seguía lloviendo y corría demasiado viento. Íbamos en caravana en una calla perpendicular, atrás de nosotros, muy atrás nos seguía Matt y curiosamente no esta la camioneta de Robert.

-¡Jake acelera!-grito Lessie de la nada rompiendo la tranquilidad falsa que nos invadía, vi hacía atrás y Robert venia a toda velocidad en la otra pista, tratando de interceptarnos.

Sonó un móvil, era el de Denisse tenia miedo de contestar porque la llamada era de Robert.

-Dámelo-dijo Archie activando el altavoz.

-"Solo será un empujón, además es solo con Jake"-corto luego de eso y la histeria en el auto comenzó a surgir.

Me aferre al crucifico y mire a los chicos Lessie venía gritando como nunca tratando de salir del vehiculo, Denisse venía llorando y Archie venia abrazando a Denisse mientras sostenía una mano de Lessie. Mire a Jake seguía conduciendo y rezando.

-¡NO, CUIDADO!- grito Lessie que vio la camioneta de Robert hacia nosotros.

De pronto aparece el auto del padre de Scott enfrente de nosotros para hacer un doblaje e ir último en la caravana, supongo.

Cerré los ojos y me aferre a lo que mas quería, a Collin. No volví a abrir los ojos, estos quedaron con su ultimo recuerdo, sentí como Jake no podía desabrochar su cinturón, a Lessie gritando y tratando de salir del vehiculo y a Denisse llorar con Archie que le decía que no se preocupara mas, me aferre a mi corazón y a mi alma.

Sentí el choque, según mi percepción el la camioneta de Robert nos deslizo bastantes metros, los vidrio saltaron a mi cara y al interior del vehiculo, la colisión se escucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé que sería. Duro como 2 minutos la secuencia que en la realidad serían segundos.

Era o mas bien fue el fin, iba a morir en segundos no sabia en cuanto ya que el miedo que me invadía no me permitía abrir los ojos, no pude disfrutar mi vida, no pude decirle a berncice y a Ben cuanto los amaba, no pude despedirme de Cassandra ni de Caitlin, y lo mas importante no pude decirle con palabra ni hechos a Collin que lo quería, no demostré mi cariño hacia el, no le podría agradecer hacerse vegetariano por mi, no podría disfrutar otro verano, no podría saborear los pasteles de Bernice ni oler el aroma del perfume de Collin, ni reír con los chicos, era el fin. De pronto no escuche más.

No se si fue el momento o no para ponerme a pensar en eso, tampoco cuanto tiempo duro el impacto pero ya había llegado mi hora, vi una luz blanca y escuche unas campanillas, ya había dejado de existir, el sonido era indescifrable y los colores no existían solo una luz blanca me cegaba y fue hay cuando todo se oscureció.

Había muerto…mi cuerpo era solo una manifestación física pero mi alma volaba lejos, donde no hay un Collin que me ame…


	9. ADIOS

Adiós

¿Era el fin? ¿Acaso ya estaba en otra parte?...no lo sabía pero eso ya no era lo importante, sino que había muerto con otra gente, con amigos y que también habían dejado al igual que yo a mucha gente, gente que los quería y gente que los amaba. Ahora debía llegar a aun lugar seguro en donde lo único que sabría sería cuidar a los demás, cuidar a Rebecca, Maverick, Matt, Alexander, Scott , Bernice, Ben , Cassandra, Caitlin y a Collin…a quien nunca tome en cuenta desde el principio pero que nunca me ha dejado de mirar.

¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?!...nunca debimos morir ¿Acaso Robert no pudo dejar las cosas así?...tenia que chocarnos…porque lo hizo.

Tenia que acabar así…no basta con que amenazaran a Jake con una golpiza… ¿Tenia que acabar así?

Para mi ya no existía mañana, solo me queda la esperanza de ser un ángel, una especie de guardián para mis amigos…

Ahora siento un horrible dolor en mi pecho, que me altera mi paz y descontrola mi cuerpo… ¿Será la hora? ¿Debo irme ahora? ¿Será que estoy pasando oficialmente a otra vida?...el dolor me es mas fuerte, mi cuerpo no da mas siento frío, mucho frío ¿será así como me iré? ¿Con dolor? Este es…mi último adiós…


	10. Tipo AB

-¿Amy? ¿Amy?...Amy quédate con nosotros

-Aguanta, solo unos minutos y todo desaparecerá

-¿Aguantara?

-Solo ella lo sabe

Fueron 30 minutos aproximadamente del dolor más crudo y espantoso del mundo. Mi cabeza sufría una horrible jaqueca, me daba vueltas y vueltas, mi cuerpo no soportaba ningún otro impulso de dolor, no lo podía mover y una luz blanco comenzó a quemar mis ojos… ¿Estaba muerta?

-Amy no te preocupes, ya pasara todo…

Abrí mis ojos y a pesar del dolor fue mi alegría mas grande…no estaba muerta, estaba viva o eso creía, pero era seguro, vivía otro día mas, me encontré en una habitación blanca con globos y unas flores.

Me sentía muy relajada casi dopada y me encontré conectada a un maquina y con una intravenosa…estaba vivita y coleando…bueno mas bien viva a medias, y era lo mas importante pero ¿Quién mas estaba vivo? ¿Dónde estarán Jake y Lessie? ¿Acaso seria la única? Una ola de pánico me invadió…quería moverme pero llego en eso una enfermera cuando intente escapar.

-Tú no te mueves, debes dormir un poco mas.- introdujo algo a la intravenosa y me desvanecí, fue un efecto inmediato.

¿Amy? ¿Amy cariño? Despierta.- era la voz más dulce y llena de amor, era mi madre, era Bernice, mi visión no volvía a raíz del fuerte sedante de la enfermera, veía borroso y demasiado brillante, pero mientras transcurrían los minutos comencé a ver de nuevo mi mundo. Bernice estaba a mi lado sentada en la cama, con los ojos brillantes y toda desordenada.

-Mama.- me encanto poder decir eso y no por ultima vez, sino esperar decirla unas cuantas mas, me senté en la cama pero me dolían los codos así que Bernice tomo el control y la cabecera se movió…siempre tan atenta conmigo.

-No te preocupes por nada tesoro, solo descansa.-me dijo mientras me cobijaba

-Mama…

-¿Si mi niña?- me pregunto mientras sus abrasadores ojos me envolvían y sus calidas manos me acariciaban el cabello

-Los chicos, ósea Lessie, Jake y los demás… ¿Cómo están? ¿Están aquí? ¿Jake y Lessie salieron vivos?- de pronto volvió a bar un pánico desde mi cabeza talvez no habían sobrevivido, pese a eso me calme debido a que mi presión había subido y Bernice me presionaba la mano

-Si, están bien, Jake esta algo grave, tiene una contusión craneal pero saldrá en días, Lessie tiene una fractura en su brazo y los demás solo heridas leves.- frente a esto me sentí mucho más aliviada pero necesitaba verlos para asegurarme por mis ojos de que no les pasaría nada más.

-y ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?- me miro con ojos sospechosos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Saldrás al mismo tiempo que Jake o antes todo depende de hoy, porque….te rompiste la pierna… ¿no lo notaste hija?-me miro mientras yo trate de relacionar las cosas

-Lo siento mama por estar tan lenta pero el sedante aun me tiene algo tonta.

-No sabes lo asustada que me puso…temía lo peor…gracias a dios estas viva.

-Te avisaron los paramédicos o el hospital supongo.-Bernice debe a haber dejado a Ben con algún vecino, Ben se pondría nervioso con esta situación tan tensa

-De hecho…Maverick y Collin me avisaron, más bien les debo la vida a Maverick quien me llamo y a Collin quien nos trajo.- mi estómago estallo y los latidos de mi corazón latieron tan fuerte que sentí que mis costillas no soportaría.

-Si Collin, aunque Maverick estaba mas calmado, porque Collin estaba que se cortaba las venas, menos mal que cedió a quedarse en la cafetería a tomarse un café.

-¿COLLIN ESTA AQUÍ?

-Dilo no lo grites, y si, Maverick anda rondando y Collin debería estar en la cafetería

-¿En serio?

-Si, ha estado aquí desde el accidente.-al pronunciar esto Bernice liberaba rabia y dolor, cada letra le era como un puñetazo a mi cuerpo, pero había algo detrás que hizo que rompiera en llanto.

-¿Mama? ¿Bernice? dime algo ¿Qué pasa?-trate de abrazarla pero los cables que me conectaban no me dejaban.

-Este bien, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro saber que esta mí bebe vivo, pero pensé que todos habían muerto…pero solo fue uno…

-¿Cómo? Pero si todos están bien, incluso Jake y yo que éramos potenciales conejillos de indias para una muerte destinada.

-Hasta sedada tus palabras son sabias, prefiero contarte en otra ocasión…

Bernice durmió un tiempo conmigo y luego se marcho, quede sola en la habitación, tal como lo había experimentado hace minutos antes de mi "muerte", de pronto vi mi ficha medica cerca mío y no lo pensé, solo la saque y comencé a leer y me espante.

Había necesitado donadores de sangre y había estado un día inconsciente sin ninguna reacción a medicamentos o tratamientos, tenia contusiones algo graves y una pierna rota…nada mal para un choque automovilístico.

En unos momentos entro una enfermera con una bandeja, era linda casi de película, me quito la ficha técnica y me dio el almuerzo.

- Te deben querer mucho.- me dijo mientras olía unas flores

-Solo son unos amigos.-abri las cajas, era el almuerzo mas pequeño del mundo…posiblemente Bernice le dijo que comia poco, era pure de papas, un trozo de pollo y ensalda de fruta.

-Bueno aunque el chico que a estado afuera debe cuidarte mucho porque no se a movido del hospital hace casi 3 días desde que llegaste en la ambulancia.- me miro mucho pero no le dije nada.

-mmm…Gracias por el almuerzo.-comence a comer para evitar un ataque de interrogantes posibles de la enfermera

Termine y me dedique a examinar la pierna, estaba inmovilizada por yeso, no me dolia pero tampoco la sentía.

Eran las 20 hrs. Entro un doctor y me examino, cuando abrio la puerta vi de lejos a Lessie y Rebecca.

-Hola Amy.-me dijo un tipo robusto y moreno, muy feliz para estar conmigo

-…Hola.

-¿Tienes novio?.- mientras revisaba la pierna yo miraba hacia tratando de evitar la mirada

-NO…¿Cuándo saldre?.- bastante molesto el tipo para ser doctor.

-Posiblemente ..de hecho hoy en la noche, solo necesitas una tomografía para descartar algún golpecito.

-Gracias

-De nada, te dejo con tu visita.

-¿Quién?.- me ordene el cabello aunque de nada serviria, no me había visto en un espejo y el accidente no me pudo haber dejado mejor que antes.

-Permiso.- era el, era el amor de mi vida, Collin, estaba conmigo y posiblemente furioso.

-¡¿COLIIN?!- me destape y trate de bajar de la camilla pero ya estaba en los brazos de mi amor.

-No te apresures, si solo llevas 3 días en el hospital, no es saludables que saltes de las camillas.-me dejo en un sofa que estaba frente a mi camilla .

Me quede en silencion para observar aquel rostro que me hizo falta tantos días, me ayudo a ordenar mis cosas y a meter en unas bolsas los regalos como peluches que me trajeron al hospital.

-Listo, solo necesito sacarte el suero, la intravenosa y estar lista para la tomografia.-me miro y vio que la idea de agujas en mi piel no me gustaba para nada.

-mmm…Bueno.- cerre los ojos con tal de reducir el dolor de la aguha saliendo por mi piel.

-Bien la intravenosa no te la saques tu…-no aguante asique me tire la intravenosa…grave error, comenzó a salir sangre de inmediato y por lo visto no pararía.

-Amy puede que…-era aquella mirada que evitaria a toda costa y que por una estupidez mia ahora la vi, eran sus ojos recientementes dorado ahora en un abismo negro…

-Por favor…tapate la herida, volvere enseguida.- puse presion en la pequela herida pero el volo rapidamente...

Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida…y todo arruinado por mi

-Aquí estas…querida sientate y enseguida arreglamos eso.-me dijo la misma enfermera que me sirvio el almuerzo. Tomo un botiquín mientras me sente en la camilla

-Lo siento, es que esto me molestaba mucho.-le dije con tal de aminorar la situación

-No te preocupes pasa seguido y tu has sido la mas sutil de todas.- me dijo mientras me vendaba el brazo.- Ya esta linda, ahora termina de empacar y te buscare para tomarte la tomografia.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-De nada.

Me traslade a mis maletas para buscar un polerón y derepente

-¡Lo siento!- salte de la sopresa, Collin estab adentro nuevamente y abrazandome con toda su fuerza.- Lo siento es que fue tan repentino ese aroma …y para peor están envolvente que ciega todo punto de percepción, tanto que comenza a venirme ideas a la cabeza de las que me arrepentiria toda la eternidad.- me dijo mientras me lo decía en mi oido, todo el cuerpo se me puso helado de la forma en que lo dijo

-Lo siento yo, debi ser mas cuidadosa pero no volvera a ocurrir…lo prometo.-me sentí tan bien, lo abraze sin ningun temor ni nada y fue maravilloso poder sentir el perfecto cuerpo de el en mi frágil y casi desarmado cuerpo

-Oye, nada me apartara de ti, ni tu sangre ni nada, solo seremos los dos.-tomo mi mano y la beso cuidadosamanete, sus labios eran como una suave perla fria rosando mi magullada mano, mi cuerpo se remecio y no se contuvo, de pronto comenze a tiritar.

-Que lindo gesto.- le dije mirandolo a sus nuevos ojos, eran amarillos pero talvez como en un momento fueron rojos…no eran amarillos, no eran como los de los Archer si no que eran un tono muy lindo de naranjo.

-Todo y mas para ti.- comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta

-¿Te iras con nosotros?

-No, tengo que ir a dejar a tu hermano, esta cuidandolo Caitlin para que no estuviera aquí.

-Bueno

-Nos vemos mañana.- iba cerrando la puerta pero…-¿Amy?

-¿Si?

-Yo…yo te amo.-desaparecio como pluma en el aire, mi corazón acelero tanto que me sentía mariada y preferi sentarme.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento casi mundial para mi, me trasladaron para ir hacerme la tomografia, cuando me fueron a buscar me llevaron por pasillos pero en ninguno vi a Collin. ni a Maverick o alguno.

De vuelta de que la tomografia saliera negativa me dieron el alta con una pastillas para los dolores y una cita para 1 mes mas para remover el yeso de mi pierna.

-mmm…enferma.-le dije mientras me llevaba a mi habitación

-¿si?

-Podemos visitar aunque sea por la ventana a Jake Weisz.- debia sabes como estaba mi compañero de desgracia.

-mmm…podemos hacer una ojeada por la ventana o si no nos podría llegar un reto…lo haremos rapido.-me dijo mientras bruscamente y casi corriendo comenzó a buscar el nombre de Jake en las habitaciones hasta que pocos metro de la sala de tomografia esta la de Jake.

Apenas lo vi a travez del ventanal no lo podia creer, estaba vendado en la cabeza con mas tubos que yo y muy masgullado, sentí como si aun estuvieramos en el auto y me dio una sensación tan horrible que…que no lo soporte.

-No llores querida, el se recuperara.-me dijo la enfermera mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza

-Esta bien…vámonos.- me sentí tan culpable de cierto modo.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación esta mi madre con mis maletas para irnos.

Tomamos el elevador hasta el primer piso donde me iria con Maverick el me ayudaria a subirme por las escaleras de la casa porque Bernice ya no podia hacerlo. Salimos por la puerta principal y afuera en unas bancas estaban todos. Lessie, Rebecca, Alexander, Matt y a Scott, quien estaba devastado en las rodillas de Matt llorando.

-Mama espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué esta así Scott?- sabia que algo grave era lo que no me quizo decir

-mmm…bueno cuando chocaron no solo chocaron con el auto de Robert…al la vuelta de la calle doblo el padre de Scott, y cuando Robert los envistio los dos autos chocaron con el padre de Scott y bueno el….el no se salvo …la camioneta de Robert choco al padre de Scott de frente y casi se subio arriba del auto…no se pudo hacer nada.

-¡NOO!- grite y cai al suelo, mi llanto fue tan desgarrador que los chicos entraron a haberme…no podia, le quite la vida a un padre, le quite la vida al padre de Scott…dios no pudimos hacer nada…no

-Arriba Amy.-me dijo Bernice mientras trataba de levantarme

-No…¿Por qué?

-No se precupe Bernice, yo me la llevo afuera.- dijo Maverick tomandome en sus brazos y llevandome hasta la banca

-No quicimos hacerlo Scott…!SCOTT!-grite

Todos me miraron casi como un único elemnto en el mundo

-Siento lo de tu padre…creeme que hubiera muerto por el, lo siento, talvez debimos haber muerto, perdon no quize matarlo, lo siento….-mi llanto era tan exagerado pero no lo entendian de por si yo y los chicos lo matamos, Maverick me sento en la banca sosteniendome la cabeza

-¡¿Amy?! Tranquila, no fue tu culpa y de cualquier modo Scott no tiene rencor con ustedes, pero esta devastado

-OBVIO MAVERICK MATARON A SU PADRE…DEBI SER YO CON JAKE-grite y me quede sin aire, comenze a marearme y me hacia Maverick que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Amy?...¡AMY!, ¡llamen a un paramedico!- no sentí nada desde que cai, mis pulmones estaban acelerados pero mis ojos lentisimos tanto que no notaba la gente.

Abrí los ojos y lo único que veia eran arboles y oscuridad profunda, además de dos voces familiares, Maverick sonaba mas cerca que Bernice.

-¿Desperto?

-Creo que si señora Woodman.-dijo Maverick a quien ya veia mas nitidamente

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu auto, camino a tu casa

-¿Qué me paso?

-Gracias a que me pediste que te contara lo de Scott y reaccionaste como una cabra, te dio una ataque de panico…justo cuando estas DELICADA DE SALUD.- Bernice me lo dijo para que comprendiera mejor mi estado

-Lo siento.- Maverick tomo mi mano y puso el crucifijo de Collin en mi mano

-Lo encontré cuando te sacaron del auto.-me miro mientras me miro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Llegamos a casa y estaba Caitlin con mi hermano pero…Collin no estaba

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Caitlin a Bernice con la que entraron a casa conversandon y con Ben a lado mientras Maverick me llevaba a mi habitación.

-Señora Woodman subamosla enseguida.-dijo mientras Bernice corrio a mi habitación y Maverick la seguia con cuidado para no caer conmigo de las escaleras.

-Maverick…gracias por todo

-Siempre sera tu guardian…_no vampiro_.-me dijo eso entre risas

Entramos a mi habitación y Bernice acomodo mi cama mientras que Maverick comenzó a quitar todos los espejos de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-El doctor dijo Amy que era mejor que por ahora evitaras verte

-¿tan fea quede?-le dijo de broma a Maverick

-Ja…que lindo detalle Amy, Maverick gracias…tu trata de relajarte y no te veas por ahora es lo mejor…no por como quedaste sino por las marcas.-me dijo mientras me beso la frente.

-Gracias

Posiblemente no había dormido conciente de mi cansancio si no a travez de pastillas pero a pesar de eso dormi como oso…no desperte hasta que el sol dio en mi ventana, trate de estirarme pero un hombro me dolia mas que otro, me pare cuidadosamente y vi algo en la ventana que llamo mi atención, era un cartel que decia:

_Ve tu patio trasero…con amor…anonimo._

Me entusiasme pero para que bajar si desde la habitación de Ben se puede ver…me vesi tratando de meter el meno ruido posible, comence a hacercarmque pero…

-Tramposa.-me dijo Bernice tomando me la mano

-¿Por qué? ¡TU SABES QUE HAY EN EL PATIO¡- le dije mientras le tome una mano

-Si y por eso te vine a buscar, pero no es la gran cosa pero el amor que la gente le puso fue infinito.

-¿Gente?

-Tus amigos

Bajamos muy lento las escaleras y cuando llegamos al pasillo Bernice me tapo los ojos y comenzó a giarme pero fue pesima idea porque con el yeso en el pie muchas veces le pise sus pies y me reclamaba que porque no me quebraron un brazo…

-Estamos afuera asique quedate aquí mientras te siento.

-Bueno

-¿Lista?

-Si mama, apurate.

-¡YA!

Me destrapo los ojos y vi un trozo de tela colgado entre los arboles con muchos dibujos y mensajes personales además de algunos peluches que colgaban de los arboles.

-Mama ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Todos

Poco a poco Bernice me acerco hasta que comenze a leer todos los mensajes pero…segundos después comence a sentir ruidos provenientes del bosque…no podia seguir leyendo…desde el accidente con Andrew no podia estar a solas con el, mucho menos en estas condiciones, lei dos mas y saque un peluche hasta que sentí un ruido a pocos metros de mi, Bernice estaba en la cocina asique le grite para que me fuera a buscar. No podia exponerme ha eso.

-Amy luego vendra Collin a visitarte pero tenemos que ponernos de aucerdo en algo

-¿En que?

-En el funeral del padre de Scott, sera mañna y quiero sabes si iras, porque según lo entendido ira toda tu clase…sin excepcion.

-Mama…yo …


	11. Disculpas

Estimadas (os) lectores:

Debido a problemas de estancamiento creativo y falta de tiempo el actual FanFic "Tears in Heaven" no seguira su curso. Actualemente se esta trabajndo en la idea de un nuevo fanfic el cual no aguanto las ganas de escribir.

Mil disculpas

Saludos cordiales

Isabel Cullen


End file.
